Lost Memory
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Un accidente borrara los recuerdos de 10 años de Tetsuhiro Morinaga, dando la facilidad de que sus padres se aprovechen del asunto y le monten una farsa, Souichi Tatsumi, tendrá que ser fuerte y abandonar ese orgullo estúpido para recuperar lo que fue suyo… ¿Podrá Souichi recuperar el amor de su vida? ¿Podrá aceptar de una maldita vez lo que siente por él? Dedicado a Abigail
1. Chapter 1 Accidente en Osaka

Resumen:

_**Un accidente borrara los recuerdos de 10 años de Tetsuhiro Morinaga, dando la facilidad de que sus padres se aprovechen del asunto y le monten una farsa, Souichi Tatsumi, tendrá que ser fuerte y abandonar ese orgullo estúpido para recuperar lo que fue suyo…**_

_**¿Podrá Souichi recuperar el amor de su vida? **_

_**¿Podrá aceptar de una maldita vez lo que siente por él? **_

_**¡Que lo disfruten muchos besos!**_

_**Saludos a la Secta Boukun!**_

**Este es un escrito que está dedicado a mi querida amiga ****Abigail La Fey**** porque gracias a ella me anime a escribirlo y subirlo lol! a Danny Tsukino por ayudarme a traducir una canción que en su tiempo será expuesta en el escrito… y a todas las amantes de esta hermosa pareja, espero os agrade besos nenas!**

**Meilin y Namisa son hermanos y fueron en mi retorcida historia los mejores amigos de cuando niño de los Morinaga, ya que ambas familias son de un nivel alto y millonario en Fukuoka, Meilin tiene el cabello largo y castaño, tiene una manía con el color amarillo sus ojos son de color verde, Namisa es castaño de ojos verdes y no se sabe mucho de el…**

**Los personajes de Koi suru Boukun no me pertenecen son de su autora Hinako Takanaga, **

**Este escrito se basa después del último capitulo en el manga…**

Lost Memory.

By

Aurora la maga.

Accidente en Osaka.

Osaka… Japón.

_Un enorme accidente se había suscitado, en la línea férrea del metro que llevaba de Fukuoka a Nagoya, varios heridos y miles de golpeados, gracias a kami no habían muertos ya que el conductor actuó valiente y logro parar el tren al instante de ver el problema mecánico en este; mas sin embargo en el vagón 7 los golpeados eran la mayoría, ambulancias y bomberos llegaban de prisa al lugar, liberaban a cada uno de los heridos y un joven de cabellos azules con una sebera hemorragia en su cabeza ayudaba a los paramédicos a sacar a una joven de cabellos castaños quien había estado con él en todo el viaje. La chica se aferraba al pecho del ojo verde a quien llamo completamente angustiada.- NO ME DEJES MORINAGA.- _

_-Claro que no.- Susurro aquel, saliendo por fin y llegando a una ambulancia, la joven no estaba tan mal herida como el, el sí callo de lleno al piso todo se puso negro y no recordó nada enseguida la señorita fue cuestionada._

_-¿QUIEN ES EL?- La joven miraba a todos lados buscando una respuesta enseguida no tubo opción ya que no quería separarse del peli azul y respondió._

_-Es mi novio, Tetsuhiro Morinaga.-_

_Acompáñeme iremos al hospital.- Enseguida se esfumaron con suma prisa..._

Universidad N.

"**Hay muchos heridos pero afortunadamente no hay vidas que lamentar, el tren que viene de Fukuoka hacia Nagoya se descarrillo gracias a desperfectos en la vía, afortunadamente el conductor reacciono a tiempo y freno, pero gracias a eso los vagones de atrás se descarrilaron... más aun así si no se hubiese hecho esa maniobra la parte delantera del tren se hubiese descarrilado y se hubiese estrellado justo contra la barrera de contención..."**

Escuchaban atentos las noticias, en la cafetería, Souichi Tatsumi llegaba a esta, pedía enseguida un café pero sorpresivamente la mujer tras el mostrador no se movía.- Oiga le pedí un café.- El peli largo noto que la mujer había elevaba una mano y cubriendo su boca mostraba la impresión en su rostro, se giró despacio y miro al tele plasma en la cafetería, leyó con prisa el anuncio que pasaba al pie de la pantalla y enseguida susurro.-¿Un accidente?- Se movió despacio a un costado y saco su celular, con prisa tecleo el numero el cual parecía fuera de servicio.- ¿por qué no contestas?- Cuestiono el pelo largo, para salir de aquel lugar y enseguida ser abordado por Yamagushi y los demás.

-¡SOUICHI SEMPAI!- El mencionado se giró de prisa y cuestiono enseguida.

-¿Que sucede?-

-¿YA VIO LAS NOTICIAS?-

-En eso estaba.-

-¿Sabe algo de Morinaga-san?-

El ojo miel volvía a cortar la infructuosa llamada en su móvil.- No, incluso no me contesta.-

-¿Usted cree que haya estado en ese accidente?-

-Espero que no.-Susurro realmente molesto.- Ese estúpido, tenía que ir a una reunión de la farmacéutica tan lejos.- Gruño, colgando de nuevo el móvil, cuando de pronto una llamada se formó en este.- ALO, MORINAGA.-

-¿_**Tatsumi, Eres tú?-**_

_**-¿**_Kunihiro?-El hecho de escuchar a Kunihiro al otro lado de la línea le hizo un hoyo en el estómago, sabía que eso no era una buena noticia, algo había pasado.

_**-Hai, estoy en el hospital, Morinaga se golpeó la cabeza en un accidente..-**_

Si, si ya se, ahórrate los detalles ¿en qué hospital esta?- Souichi apunto de prisa en una pequeña libretita, Yamagushi le facilito un lapicero y enseguida grito.- Estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda.-

-_**Escucha Souichi, no creo que sea buena idea, el accidente bloqueo las carreteras.-**_

-No me importa si tenga que volar llegare a darle una paliza ese estúpido.- Dijo colgando la llamada y saliendo corriendo como un demente no sin antes dar órdenes a Yamagushi de decirle a sus superiores que había una emergencia y explicando lo que le había sucedido a su estudiante estrella.

De camino al Hospital…

Miraba por la ventana del taxi en el que viajaba, había sido claro en decirle al sujeto que lo llevaba que necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible a esa dirección, el hombre había negado por varias ocasiones pero gracias a la persuasión que poseía el de ojos miel dijo que había que tomar un atajo, para llegar Osaka. Estaba realmente enfadado puesto que ambos habían tenido una discusión días antes acerca de ese viaje. Miraba todo pasar mientras recordaba lo discusión…

*Recuerdo*

_Souichi estaba de pie en la entrada de la habitación del ojo verde al cual grito.- No entiendo, ¿Por qué debes ir tan lejos?-_

_-Senpai debo ir es importante.- Remetió e ojo verde colocando sus ropas en la maleta._

_-¿Importante?, ¡si claro!– Le miro cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Sabes que la muestra del laboratorio se presentara mañana verdad?-_

_-Si Senpai, pero Namisa-san está pidiendo que vaya a la reunión de entrenamiento.- Senpai se enfurecido golpeo el marco de la puerta._

_-Ese sujeto lo odio tanto, Siempre encuentra una manera de hacerte ir allá.- Grito.-¿Cuál es su propósito?- Exigió molesto.-Ese sujeto se ha vuelto una molestia, trata de causar que pierdas tus obligaciones en la universidad, estoy seguro.-_

_-Senpai no sé de qué habla.- Le dijo dejando sus cosas y llegando a su lado..-Namisa –san es un viejo amigo de la familia y me alegra que el este en el grupo de trabajo incluso me ha ofrecido su casa para pasar los días en Fukuoka.-_

_-¿No te parece conveniente?- Cuestiono bastante agitado y por mas decirlo enfadado.- Escucha, haz lo que te de la regalada gana, por mi piérdete todo el año si quieres, no me importa.-_

_-No digas eso Souichi.- Susurro bastante dolido.- Yo solo voy por trabajo no es para que te pongas así…- Enseguida sus ojos se abrieron enormes y susurro.-¿Acaso estas celoso?-_

_-Para nada, ya te dije largo.- Arremetió mintiendo ya que estaba muerto de celos, había conocido a ese tal Namisa y no era un encanto que digamos, se la pasaba ofreciendo a Morinaga ayuda y acercándose de mas, era odioso pensaba el Senpai. Furioso se dio la vuelta y termino su conversación con un.- TE ODIO, NUNCA ME HACES CASO, SOLO ASEGURATE DE NO REGRESAR.- Ante esto Morinaga solo pudo verlo partir y tirar la puerta, soltó un suspiro y continuo con lo suyo para depositar toda su ropa para unos días, ya estaba listo y se encaminaba a la puerta, miraba a su Senpai quien bebía café frente a la televisión mientras decía._

_-Ya me voy Senpai.-_

_-Humm.- Gruño para no despedirse y dejarlo irse, no le dedico ni un beso de despedida ni una mirada o un "Que te vaya bien" Estaba furioso y se le notaba a leguas…_

_*Fin del recuerdo*_

Regreso su mirada al frente sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, tenía muchas palabras que decir para ese tarado, puesto que gracias a las duras palabras suyas algo malo le había ocurrido, el karma le pasaba factura por sus malos deseos y por su impulsivo enojo.- "_Maldición, ¿Esto fue mi culpa?_"- Se preguntó internamente.-"_Morinaga, realmente espero que estés bien_."- Termino por susurran en sus pensamientos sintiendo una ligera lagrima en su ojo derecho, la cual impactado toco con sus dedos y susurro.-¿Qué demonios te pasa, lloras, porque presiento que algo malo está a punto de pasar?-

-Señor ¿está bien?-

-Sí, tu solo dedícate a manejar.-Respondió para con prisa mirar a un costado y susurrar.- No me agrada esto…- Dijo ahora posando su mano en su pecho y agregando.- Es igual, ese sentimiento de pérdida cuando, mamá murió.-

En el hospital…

Kunihiro estaba sentado en la silla al frente de la enorme cama de hospital, mantenía sus ojos en los aparatos que tenían su hermano conectados a su cuerpo, una intravenosa, y un tubo en la boca del ojo verde quien, había sido entubado gracias a que se le había practicado una operación de emergencia, el golpe había causado una hemorragia en su cerebro, que presiono la masa causando en el la inconciencia ante esto los de emergencia tuvieron que abrir su cráneo y liberar la presión, estaba realmente mal a simple vista aunque los doctores decían lo contrario, ellos daban un pronóstico bueno. Sin embargo, estaba realmente angustiado, pronto llegaron al lugar sus padres, la madre de Tetsuhiro se acercó a este susurrando.- Dios, mi niño.- Kunihiro se enfadó al ver la forma en que ahora lo trataban llego a pensar que basta con que alguien, muera o se enferme de gravedad para que los viejos rencores quedaran atrás.

-¿Qué te han dicho Kunihiro?- Cuestionaba su padre mirándole con esos ojos afilados y llenos de rectitud.

-Me informan que está estable, pero que no despertara en unos días, por la inflamación en el cerebro.-

¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- Cuestionaba la madre del peli azul quien a este punto ya no contaba con su extenso cabello ahora lo traía recortado por la operación y su cabeza estaba envuelta en vendas.

-No lo sé mama…-

-Yo puedo responder esto.- Susurro una castaña siendo acompañado de un sujeto de cabellos cortos y castaños.

Los padres de Kunihiro apreciaron a los que llegaban y enseguida el hombre del hogar en los Morinaga susurro.- Namisa-san, Meilin-san, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Mi hermana iba con Morinaga en el tren.- Respondió pronto el aludido, suspirando verdaderamente triste.- Es una lástima.-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Meilin?- cuestionaba Kunihiro.

-Todo fue muy rápido, estábamos platicando de cuando éramos pequeños, hasta que el dejo Fukuoka y de repente todo se volvió oscuro y hubo dolor.- Miro a sus padres y luego a Kunihiro.- Cuando desperté, Tetsuhiro me había abrazado, me protegió, pero al parecer el movimiento fue tan fuerte que su cabeza golpeo el vidrio de la ventana, yo creí que él estaba bien, pues me ayudo a salir del tren, pero después cuando ya estuve a salvo él se desmayó.- Kunihiro enseguida susurro.

-De seguro fue la adrenalina del momento.- Expreso con calma, para mirar a su hermano.- ¿Cómo te encuentras Meilin?-

-Bien, solo sufrí algunas cortadas pero todo está bien, sin embargo.- Miro a Tetsuhiro en la cama.- No creí que fuera tan grave lo que le ocurrió a el.- Comenzó a llorar.-Si tan solo pudiera regresarle el favor…- Miro a todos con tristeza.- Tetsuhiro… el salvo mi vida.-

-Mi cielo.- Dijo con calma la otra mujer en la sala.

-Cielos.- Susurro Namisa con enfado se golpeó la pierna.

El ambiente estaba realmente mal en el lugar, pronto los familiares la chica y Namisa se retiraban.- Kunihiro, ¿Te quedaras con él?-

-Sí, verificare que todo salga bien.- Respondió el castaño.

-Avísanos de cualquier cosa.-

-Claro.- Expreso con tranquilidad dejando ir a sus padres y amigos, pronto sujeto el móvil y tecleo deprisa susurrando.- Masaki contesta.- Enseguida escuchó el timbre sonar por unos segundos cuando de pronto.

-_**¿Hola?-**_

-Masaki.-

_**-¿Kunihiro, eres tú?-**_

-Sí, perdona que te moleste, sé que estás trabajando pero hay algo importante que debo decirte.-

_**-¿Qué ocurrió?-**_

-Tetsuhiro sufrió un accidente…- Respondió con voz suave, notando como su garganta se apretaba, él no sabía llorar pero al ver así a su hermano algo por dentro se le rompió, un sollozo suave se dejó escuchar.

_**-¿Kunihiro, está todo bien, que fue lo que paso?-**_

-Ven, rápido, estamos en el hospital del distrito de Osaka.- Susurro, con calma.

-_**Me tomara mucho tiempo llegar por que ahora estoy en Kyoto pero te juro que por la mañana estaré ahí.-**_Dijo con rapidez el Junya en la línea.-_**¿Tu estas bien?-**_

-Sí, solo, solo apresúrate.-Corto la llamada y regreso a la habitación, se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba y retirando sus gafas y se acarició el rostro totalmente frustrado.

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana cuando por fin llegaba aquel taxi a la entrada del hospital, había gastado todos sus ahorros en ese viaje pero ero lo mejor que podía costear. Con el cansancio en todo su rostro se encamino directo a la recepción del hospital en donde con amabilidad pidió a la dependiente la información del paciente Tetsuhiro Morinaga, enseguida le dijeron en que habitación se encontraba, las visitas en emergencia no estaban regidas por una hora, eran eso emergencias. Se encamino directo al área de neurología en el departamento de terapia intensiva. El pasillo era totalmente iluminado por las lámparas blancas el ambiente era horrendo, varios ruidos de máquinas y tintineos incluso las enfermeras que caminaban de un lado a otro daban un aire de terror, odiaba los hospitales porque estos le recordaban cuando su madre murió. Mas haciendo el esfuerzo llego por fin a la sala en la que su asistente estaba internado, corrió la cortina y noto a Kunihiro en el sofá de un costado, se había quedado dormido sentado, en cuanto giro su rostro al lado izquierdo el aliento se le fue, sus extremidades se quedaron tiesas al ver a Morinaga recostado en esa cama con tantos elementos que le ayudaban a sobrellevar las lesiones. Llevo una mano a su boca y susurro.-Mori… Morinaga.- Se acercó despacio y con temor de despertarle se detuvo al pie de la cama, agacho su rostro cubriendo sus ojos con sus flequillos y llevando a su frente la palma de su mano, expreso con voz grave y baja.- Yo… lo siento.-

-Souichi, ¿Souichi Tatsumi?- Le llamo con calma Kunihiro ya despertándose.- ¿A qué hora llegaste?-

-Hace un rato.- Respondió aun mirando al piso y sin poder contener las lágrimas cuestiono con voz tenue.-¿Qué le ha pasado?-

El castaño, agrando sutilmente la mirada jamás pensó que ese "Matón" pudiera siquiera llorar, se ponía de pie.- En el accidente tuvo un golpe realmente fuerte que causo una hemorragia en su cerebro, los doctores lo intervinieron y ahora está bien…- Senpai elevo su rostro y susurro bastante ofuscado.

-¿Bien, esto es estar bien?- Él estaba verdaderamente enfadado.- Esto ni se acerca a estar bien, esta entubado, y…- Su voz se cortó.

-Tranquilízate, debe estar de esa forma porque esta sedado, la inflamación debe ceder antes que el despierte.- Susurro.- Pero por lo demás él va bien.- Le coloco una mano en su hombro y agrego.- Te agradezco que estés aquí sé que lo aprecias mucho.-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Cuestiono ya limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas, había sido penoso llorar frente a ese sujeto llego a pensar pero no le importaba lo único que interesaba en ese momento era saber todo con lujo de detalles, Kunihiro le explico lo que ocurrió hasta donde él pudo contar, puesto que la principal víctima era el que yacía en la cama.

Luego de un rato ambos ya se encontraban acomodados en el sofá, Souichi estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando al piso mientras que el castaño miraba como la enfermera llegaba para tomar la presión y verificar la temperatura en él, pronto noto como el peli largo se ponía de pie y susurraba.- Necesito aire.- Dijo para salir del lugar y sin dudar, nada se condujo a la salida del hospital, estaba agitado tanto que pensó.-"_Verte así me destroza, ¿Qué dolor no debiste pasar, ahora que sucederá con ese tarado que eras?_"- Saco de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo fumo con prontitud para seguir pensando.-"_Nunca te fui del todo sincero, sé que no debo preocuparme por que eres fuerte pero, que pasara si tu…?_"-Trago grueso antes de pensar lo peor, tiro el cigarro al piso y susurro mirando al cielo en donde el amanecer comenzaba a salir.- Creo que las cosas van a cambiar.- Dijo decidido, presionando sus puños y anunciando con fastidio.- Aunque tenga que tragarme mi orgullo, sabrás lo mucho que yo…- Costaba mucho decirlo, ya que no era de esos que soltaba esa palabra a cualquiera y menos a un hombre, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, estaba confundido, puesto que estos 6 años en los que Morinaga había estado a su lado, se había dado la tarea de no ceder ante la total verdad en la que lo catalogaba a él como un homosexual, negó furioso y grito.-¡ES QUE YO NO SOY GAY CARAY!- ¿era tan grande su orgullo que incluso en ese momento no podría sacar sus verdaderos sentimientos? La cosa no estaba como para que siguiera jugando con él, entonces llego la fase de la culpabilidad. Ya que el sistema humano se basa de enormes emociones.- Esto fue mi culpa, si no te hubiera dicho esas horribles cosas tú, asarias bien, Tetsuhiro.- Termino diciendo cerrando con fuerza los ojos y suspirar.- Fue mi culpa.-

-No te tortures mas.- Escucho una voz tras de él, se giró con prisa y miro al rubio de ojos azules quien llevaba unas flores y miraba serio al pelos largo.- Las cosas pasan por una razón.- Murmuro con calma.

-¿Masaki, tu qué haces aquí?- Cuestiono ahora más irritado, era lo que le faltaba ver a ese tonto en cual no confiaba para nada, él había sido el detonante entre Tetsuhiro y el Senpai, en discusiones anteriores y la más fuerte que habían llegado a tener. El rubio camino tres pasos para ir adentro pero fue sujetado por el brazo del ojo miel quien sentencio.

-Tú no vas a entrar.-

-No puedes impedirme el verle, él es mi amigo.- Expreso.- ¿Además, acaso aun sigues enfadado por esa ocasión, aun sigues con esa idea estúpida en que él y yo tuvimos algo esa vez que le pedí ir a verme?- El pelo largo agacho su rostro.- No tienes por qué preocuparte sé muy bien a quien ama Tetsuhiro.- Dijo para soltarse y dar un paso más…

-Masaki…- Le llamo con calma.-¿En realidad no pasó nada?- Sus ojos lo vieron como queriendo encontrar una forma de evitar sentir ese dolor y vergüenza que sus celos le hacían padecer.

-Claro que no.- Respondió dándole aun la espalda.- Ese chico que se debate entre la vida y la muerte te ama…- Ahora se giró un poco para mirarle.- Y tú eres tan cabezotas que no entiendes el amor puro que ese sujeto te tiene.- Se giró de nuevo y mientras caminaba expresaba.- Souichi no apliques ese dicho que reza, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.- La puerta automática de emergencias se abría y cerraba al mismo tiempo en que Masaki entraba, dejando helado al Tatsumi, había gastado seis años de su vida sin poder aceptar una sola cosa.

-Lo quiero, lo quiero mucho…- Susurro.- No… Yo lo amo…-Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia adentro.

En un hotel de Osaka, los padres de Tetsuhiro se arreglaban, ya habían pasado una semana y era el momento de que por fin desconectarían a Tetsuhiro de los aparatos para poder hacerle despertar, con prisa se reunieron en el vestíbulo con Namisa y Meilin, quien llevaba un vestido amarillo hermoso, ya eran las 5 de la tarde, había llegado la ocasión en que despertarían por fin a su salvador y tenía que verse presentable. La madre del ojo verde enseguida susurro.- Te ves hermosa, muchacha.-

-Muchas gracias.-

-Lástima que no sirva de nada.- Susurro el hombre mayor llamando a un valet parking.

-¡Morinaga-Dono!- Expreso bastante sobre saltada la esposa con esa voz aguda y madura.- ¿Qué cosas dices?-

-No quiero darte esperanzas muchachita, pero una de las razones por las que Tetsuhiro dejo Fukuoka fue por su fascinación con los hombres.- Susurro con gravedad y tosquedad.- Con suerte ese golpe lo haya repuesto.- Expreso con maldad.

Namisa miro al hombre con enfado, era obvio que sus padres no habían cambiado, era una tristeza que aun en su sufrimiento sigan hablando de esa forma de su hijo, fue bastante triste, sin poder decir nada a favor del Morinaga menor decidió mejor entrar al auto y susurrar.- Meilin, no te hagas ilusiones.-

-Lo se hermano, Tetsuhiro me lo dejo bien en claro cuando rompió nuestro compromiso hace mucho tiempo.-

-Entonces por qué ¿vas de ese color?-

-Por qué se que el amarillo es su color favorito.- Respondió animada la chica, a lo que Namisa miro por la ventana y pensó.

-"_Yo más creo que ahora su color preferido es gris._"-

Unos minutos después llegaban al hospital los padres y ambos hermanos, el momento se tornó tenso al ver a Masaki en el hospital una vez más la discusión familiar comenzaba.-¡¿Tú que haces aquí?!- Gritaba el padre de los Morinaga.-¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer tan de repente, vienes a humillar más a la familia?- Cuestionaba realmente enfadado, Masaki no le tomaba importancia a las duras palabras de ese hombre, puesto que ahora había madurado y las terapias y la vida le habían hecho comprender que no había razón para dejarse morir por gente como esa; Ante la rudeza del mayor Kunihiro salió de la habitación y murmuro con voz elevaba.

-Silencio este es un hospital, este no es sitio para discutir, papa.-

-¿Qué acaso vas a permitir que este sujeto manche más el apellido de la familia?-

Kunihiro respiro hondo, estaba hartándose.- Ya es suficiente, ahora si me vas a escuchar.- Masaki enseguida reacciono, sujeto a Kunihiro de un brazo y susurro.

-Kunihiro, no, no es momento.-

-No me importa, tarde o temprano se va a enterar y que sea mejor ahora mismo.-

-¿De qué hablas Kunihiro?-

-Me he divorciado y soy gay, Masaki es mi pareja como siempre debió ser.- Souichi había visto todo con lujo de detalles y noto como el rostro del mayor se tornaba pálido al escuchar aquello, estaba realmente impresionado por el arranque de Kunihiro, Quien sujetaba la mano del rubio y susurraba.

-Kunihiro.-

-Eso es una estupidez,…-

-Es como siempre fue papa.- Grito furioso.- Yo cause el daño a la familia desde entonces, si hubiese sabido expresar mis sentimientos a Masaki en aquel entonces, tu amado orgullo no se hubiera visto afectado y viviríamos en silencio nuestra relación, preguntándose toda la sociedad el por qué Los hijos del gran Morinaga no se casaban… Pues te tengo noticias, nunca lo haremos, si quieres haz lo mismo que le hiciste a Tetsuhiro no me interesa formar parte de tu régimen.

Aquel hombre no se aguantó más, dedico una dura bofetada en su rostro haciéndole trastabillar, Masaki le ayudo a no caer mientras ahora si Senpai se acercó a defender.- Oiga, ¡No siga! No va a golpear a nadie en mi presencia.- Expreso haciéndole una llave y sujetándole con fuerza.

-¿Tu quién demonios eres? suéltame.-

-Mi nombre es Souichi Tatsumi, soy el...- Souichi no poseía el valor de Kunihiro.- El profesor de la universidad a la que asiste Tetsuhiro.-

-Al menos una persona cuerda entre tanto homosexual.- Souichi le soltó admirando al viejo con furia.

-Ya es suficiente.- Gruño para el mismo darle una paliza pero todos sus impulsos fueron cortados por la única joven chica en el lugar.

-Por favor ya no discutan.- Expreso angustiada.- No estamos aquí por cuestiones de orgullo o para platicar del clima, ¿Se han olvidado de Tetsuhiro?- Les hizo caer en cuanta de la situación relajando sus mentes y cuerpo.

-Kunihiro.- Llamo el mayor.- Hablaremos después.- Sentencio para apartarse del lado de Souichi y ver a los doctores llegar.

El momento llegaba eran ya las seis de la tarde y ya todos estaban reunidos, afuera de la sala se encontraban los que no eran familiares, Souichi se había abstenido a rematar a golpes a ese hombre y Namisa, ya que el único culpable había sido el por haber hecho esos pedidos de viaje, no obstante la impaciencia barría todo sentimiento vengativo a él lo que más le interesaba era que el despertara, miraba por la ventana trasparente todo lo que hacían los doctores y enfermeras, liberaban la garganta de aquel tubo y pronto le acomodaban mejor en la cama, colocándole una guía en su rostro que daba pequeños toques de aire, pronto el sedante fue retirado y en cuestión de minutos, Morinaga pestañaba despacio. Sus orbes temblaron al ver las de aquel, jamás había sentido esa alegría, tanto así que susurro, elevando una mano al vidrio.- Tetsuhiro.- Masaki y los otros dos notaron aquella reacción, en el de cabellos largos reacción que no pasó desapercibido Meilin la cual cuestiono.

-¿Nii-san tú conoces a ese sujeto?-

Namisa asintió.-Él no solo es su maestro el, es, también el todo de Tetsuhiro.- La mujer se impactó enseguida llegaron a su cabeza las palabras de Tetsuhiro mientras viajaban.-"_Meilin-san lamento de veras todo esto, pero no quiero que te ilusiones más, sé que llegaste a pensar que mi regreso a Fukuoka era por ti… pero no es así, es solo asunto de trabajo… quiero que entiendas que yo ya amo a alguien, aunque él no me acepte yo lo seguiré hasta el final de mis tiempos…"-_ ese sujeto era el dueño del amor que por años sentía Tetsuhiro y que hasta hace poco se hizo mucho más fuerte. Dejo de verlo pues el despertar de su amor platónico no tendría que ser opacado por ese hombre, pensó ella. Miro hacia adentro y por fin luego de varias, examinaciones y de que los doctores dieran la aprobación, de dejar entrar a los demás a la sala, ella fue la primera en entrar y colocarse al lado de su cama, sujetando una mano.

Tetsuhiro le observo dudoso, enseguida miro a todos a su alrededor, reconoció a sus padres los que les causaban un dolor taladrante en la cabeza, y reconoció a Kunihiro a Namisa y Masaki incluso a Meilin, pero a quien no reconoció fue a Tatsumi Souichi. A quien observo por un buen rato y susurro con voz maltratada por aquel tubo y con ojos a medio cerrar por la recién anestesia.-¿Quién es…el?- Kunihiro miro a su lado en donde noto a Souichi quien era señalado por Morinaga, estuvo a punto de responder pero Meilin.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién es, Tetsuhiro, no le recuerdas?- El cuestionado negó despacio.- No es nadie,- respondió con una mirada tranquila.

-OI, MUJER PERO DE QUE CARAJOS HABLAS.- Grito para acercarse y causando en los demás un sobre salto más en los padres del ojo verde.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- Cuestiono la mujer adulta.

-Kunihiro, sácalo inmediatamente.- Ordeno su padre.

-Él es el Senpai de Tetsuhiro, el vino a verle y es su mejor amigo.- Respondió -Tiene derecho.-

-Si claro, tanto derecho como ese gay que está a tu lado.- Dijo refiriéndose a Masaki.

-Oye papa, no te voy a permitir que maltrates a Masaki o menos a Souichi son unas personas muy apreciadas de Tetsuhiro.- Hablando de este comenzó a quejarse y a susurrar.

-Por favor silencio.- Expreso con voz baja pronto se silenciaron y admiraron como el ojo verde miraba a la joven y enseguida la jugada fue planeada, pues ambos padres escuchaban.- A ti te recuerdo… ¿Eres Meilin, no es verdad?-

-Si mi amor.-

-¿MI AMOR, QUE CARAJOS DICES ESTUPIDA?-Gritaba ahora si desbocado el peli gris.

-Tetsuhiro, hijo, la recordaste, ella es tu novia.-

Kunihiro miro bastante molesto a su madre y trato de calmar a Souichi quien intentaba objetar. Intento reclamarles lo que hacían pero., Namisa también entro al juego diciendo.

-Por favor Kunihiro sácalos esta es sala solo para parientes cercanos.-

-¿Oye, de que hablas?- Susurro Masaki bastante molesto.-¡¿Qué están tramando tú y esos viejos?-

-Masaki.- Susurro Kunihiro haciéndoles salir.- No sé qué ocurre, pero voy a tratar de solucionarlo por favor retírense.-

-PERO ESTAS DEMENTE, ESTAS VIENDO COMO ESOS DOS SE APROBECHAND E LA SITUACION.-

-Si lo sé pero algo raro pasa con Tetsuhiro. Necesito que ambos se calmen y vayan a buscar al doctor por favor..- Ambos se miraron uno al otro y con mala gana fueron en busca del médico… Después de un rato el doctor estaba al frente de los tres hombres al lado de la habitación en donde Tetsuhiro miraba con devoción a Meilin a la cual llamo su novia.

-¿Explique qué demonios le paso a este tarado?- Cuestionaba el peli largo furioso.

-Señor cálmese.- Pidió el medico mirándolo con miedo.

-Souichi tranquilízate ok.-

-Bueno, pero explique qué sucede.-

-Es probable que el golpe haya borrado parte de su pasado.- Respondió con calma el medico.- El daño fue severo me impresiona que aun pueda hablar y expresarse a las personas que operamos de este tipo de lesiones quedan como un niño.-Expreso asustando a esos dos y a Kunihiro.

-¿Entonces usted dice que pudo habérsele borrado una parte de su pasado?-

-De seguro, se borró lo que más recientemente ha pasado en su vida.-

-¿Qué tan reciente?-

-Aproximadamente uno años-

-Entonces, por esa razón no te reconoce a ti.- Explico Masaki.- Nos reconoce a todos menos a ti, eso quiere decir que todo lo que vivió en Nagoya fue… borrado.- Susurro con bastante pena Masaki mirando al Tatsumi quien estaba pálido, pero, extrañamente tranquilo.- Souichi…- Le llamo el rubio.

-Saben…- Expreso Senpai.-"_Porque siento esto en mi pecho, un gran dolor un dolor que nunca había sentido antes_"- Miro al joven sentado en aquella cama de hospital quien era abrazado por la joven y a la cual acariciaba con sus manos y le miraba con ojos brillosos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero impidió que estas salieran, expresando.- Creo que será mejor así.- Dijo para ir a la banca y tomar su chaqueta café.- Tengo que irme ya falte a la universidad por tres días.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.- Gracias por todo.-

-Souichi, no espera.- Dijo Kunihiro.- Hay que explicarle todo a Morinaga tal vez él pueda recordar.- Miro al doctor y cuestiono.- ¿No es verdad, se puede hacer algo.-El medico estuvo a punto de responder pero Souichi decía decidido.

-No.- Expreso con tranquilidad.- Creo que será mejor así, por lo menos el dejara de hacer sus cosas homo.- Expreso bastante aliviado dando la vuelta mientras caminaba pensaba.-"_No llores no te atrevas…_"- Se someto de una vez al ascensor del hospital y finalmente llego hasta el vestíbulo.

-¡Souichi, espera!- Dijo Masaki sin poder evitar su partida a lo que miro a Kunihiro quien escuchaba del doctor.

-Es probable que sus recuerdos solo estén bloqueados por el accidente, si realmente es importante lo que vivió hace mucho tiempo deberían de trabajar con él para recordar todo.- A su lado una mujer llego entregando una carpeta y explicando.

-Doctor el estudio indica que ha bloqueado el recuerdo de más de 10 años.-

-¿Qué?- Gritaron en conjunto tanto Kunihiro como Masaki enseguida el castaño de gafas miro al rubio y susurro.

-Hace 10 años.-Kunihiro hizo cuentas.- Entonces estamos hablando de que Tetsuhiro tiene los recuerdos de cuando tenía 15 años.-

-Por desgracia sí, pero debemos hacerle un escáner al cerebro y verificar que es lo que obstruye el lóbulo temporal que abraca recuerdos recientes.-

-Para mí, está perfecto.- Se escuchó una voz en la puerta de la habitación en la que el ojo verde estaba, se trataba del padre de ambos.- Mi hijo está mejor así.- Expreso.- Esto es perfecto, eso quiere decir que los recuerdos con este papanatas se han borrado.- Señaló a Masaki.- Me impacta que aún lo recuerde, pero no muchas gracias doctor, mi hijo está muy bien así.-

-¡PADRE!- Grito furioso el castaño, mientras Masaki se acercaba al ascensor y pensaba.

-"_Souichi, eres un tonto, debiste escuchar la explicación._"- Entro de prisa al ascensor.

Finalmente caminaba al frente del escritorio de recepción cuando escucho.-¿Cómo siguió su amigo, señor Tatsumi?- Cuestiono la chica en la recepción.

Souichi parecía sombrío a lo que susurro.- Bien… Muy bien…- Dijo esto y se puso el abrigo para irse del lugar, mientras lo hacía sacaba su móvil y expresaba.- Matsuda-san…- La voz más angustiosa de la tía Matsuda se sintió en la línea al igual que la angustiada de Kanako.-Lo lamento, lo explicare todo, podrías hacerme un favor.-Senpai llamaba un taxi y se sometía rápidamente, diciendo.- Lléveme a la estación de tren por favor.-

-Claro.- El auto arranco con prisa, mientras en la entrada del hospital, Masaki salía bastante agitado y mirando a todos lados.

-Maldición Souichi.-

Ya era de noche en el hospital del distrito de Osaka, Meilin decidió quedarse al lado de Tetsuhiro quien escuchaba incansablemente las mentiras de aquella joven, contándole citas que ambos habían pasado, hasta llegar a la fecha actual cuando dijo.-¡Me pediste matrimonio en el día de los enamorados!- Sonrió con calma a lo que el ojo verde analizo sus manos y susurro.

-¿Si lo hice?-

-Sip.-Tetsuhiro sujeto la mano de la chica con calma.

-¿Pero en donde está tú anillo?-

Kunihiro se acercó a la cama había sido testigo de toda aquella patraña y susurro a Meilin.-Creo que ya fue suficiente, Tetsuhiro necesita descansar.-

-Pero…- Le aparto despacio y llevo a la joven a la entrada de la habitación, mientras Tetsuhiro miraba a su lado izquierdo en donde se hallaba una ventana, miraba la oscuridad en esta, pronto pudo ver como comenzaba a llover, su cabeza comenzó a doler, llevo su mano al botón de dolor que habían dejado en la cercanía de su mano derecha, susurrando al tiempo.

-Ahg…- Antes de que el analgésico hiciera su efecto cerro rápidamente los ojos notando chispazos blancos y recuerdos, en los que podía ver al de cabellos largos, quien gemía en sus brazos, pero pronto aquel lucido y fragmentado recuerdo se apagó en el instante en que su cabeza dejo de doler.

-¿Estas bien?- Cuestiono Kunihiro llegando a su lado.

-¿Nii-san, que fue lo que me pasó?-

Tenía miedo de contar todo, puesto que había escuchado de varios casos en los que a los pacientes se les contaba lo sucedido y sufrían un shock al recordar el accidente.-Te lo explicare después, ahora debes dormir.- Dijo con calma.

-Nii-san.- Susurro, soñoliento… y cerrando los ojos pues otra de los efectos del analgésico era que daba mucho sueño, tranquilamente se fue durmiendo y esto lo aprovecho el para marcar al Tatsumi, pero este no respondía.

-Souichi, responde.- Expreso cabizbajo y sintiendo lastima por ambos, uno no entendía nada y el otro se había dejado vencer tan fácil.- Demonios…- Por fin en la sala hacia presencia Masaki quien miraba como rebuscando a una persona en la habitación.

-¿Ya se fue?-

-No. Está en la cafetería.- Respondió enterándose que el rubio preguntaba por la molestosa y aprovechada chica.

-Ten.- Dijo para entregarle un vaso de cartón con café.- Kunihiro no has dormido en días, será mejor que vayas a casa.-

-No puedo hacerlo, siento que debo estar aquí con mi hermano.-

Masaki le miro con ojos apasionados.-Lo quieres mucho.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el.- Miro al frente.- Desde que tengo memoria siempre fui severo con él, se lo debo todos estos años fui un real pelmazo.-

-No te trates así, de seguro ya lo olvido.- Masaki toco un buen punto.

-Hablando de eso, debemos hacer que recuerde a Souichi.-

-Pero estando esa loca a su lado será difícil.- Miro a Tetsuhiro.

-Hay que hacerlo, y lo más rápido que se pueda.- Expreso angustiado.- Mis padres han fijado una fecha.-

-¿Una fecha, de que hablas?-

-Van a casar a Meilin con Tetsuhiro, aprovechándose de todo esto.

-Esos malditos.- Dijo para mirar a Kunihiro con entera pena.- Perdón.-

-No te preocupes…- Dijo golpeándose la pierna.

-Eso es lo que son.- Masaki hizo un momento de silencio.

-Sabes esto no será nada fácil.-Souichi tal parece se ha dado por vencido.-

-Ese estúpido.- Dijo por lo bajo.- ¡MASAKI DEBES IR POR EL! –Expreso agitado.- Solo el podrá hacerle recordar.-

-Sabes que lo buscare pero no ahora, porque quiero estar a tu lado y por qué no tengo la menor idea a donde buscarlo.-

-Se dónde debes comenzar…- Dijo mirándole con tranquilidad.- En el departamento en el que Vivian ambos.-

-Si es verdad, que tonto.- Susurro, poniéndose de pie.- Entonces que no se hable más,- Dijo para beber su café.- Iré a buscarlo.-Se apuraba a ir a la salida cuando se acordó de lo sucedido antes y se regresó diciendo.- Pero antes quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste, fue lindo que enfrentaras a tus padres por mi…- Kunihiro se sonrojo.

-Era el momento adecuado.-Masaki le silencio con un beso a lo que el Kunihiro se quedó impactado, le miro alejarse y susurrar.

-Traeré a ese matón, nadie va a separar a estos dos, lo prometo.- Se despidió con otro beso Kunihiro mientras lo miro partir rápidamente, a un lado de la entrada se encontraba Meilin, había escuchado todo y presionando el mono en su vestido al nivel de su pecho susurro.

-No van a quitarme a Tetsuhiro, nadie lo hará.- Gruño para alejarse e irse por donde vino.

Una situación gravísima se había suscitado, Morinaga había perdido o bloqueado sus recuerdos de hace 10 años, y sus padres estaban aprovechándose de todo esto, la situación se pondrá muy difícil para ambos…

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2Extraño amor abandonado

**_Josh! _****_Aurora reportandose para las chicas de Fanfiction! ^.^/ Bien antes de que lean por favor sintonicen en su canal de youtube la canción de MAGO DE OZ "Pensando en ti"_**

**_Ahora si a leer y a disfrutar se les quiere mucho chiquillas!_**

Lost Memory.

By

Aurora la maga

2. Extraño amor abandonado.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el, había despertado en el hospital, el edificio apartamental parecía tan nostálgico desde el momento en que llego caminando, tomaba valor para poder estar finalmente en ese lugar, subió las gradas y fue a la oficina de los apartamentos para entablar una conversación con el encargado de estos quien le miraba dudoso y cuestionaba.-¿Esta seguro que solo quiere pagar el mes de la renta e irse?-

-Si.- Aquel hombre asintió y dijo por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo firme aquí…-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es una hoja en la cual usted explica que abandona el apartamento, pero que se va a responsabilizar de pagar a tiempo…-Souichi sujeto la hoja con prisa escribió su nombre y luego firmo, estaba realmente furioso, ese tonto le había dejado un enorme cargo con el contrato del apartamento.

-Aquí tiene.-

-Bueno… si necesita ayuda para desalojar sus cosas solo llame al personal ok.-Souichi dejo hablando al sujeto enseguida se encamino al ascensor, mientras subió las gradas…

*Recuerdo.*

_Sentía como aquellos labios le dejaban sin aliento en ese pequeño lugar, era realmente abrazador aquellos labios, tanto así que no le importo en donde se daba todo aquello, Morinaga se soltaba despacio de aquella boca que tanto amaba y miraba a su superior con entero amor y quien le empujo diciendo sonrojado y molesto.-¡QUE HACES ESTUPIDO!-_

_-Lo siento no pude evitarlo, Senpai…- Le miraba realmente angustiado. Para luego recibir un severo y certero golpe en pleno rostro cuando llegaban al piso adecuado y aquel pelos largos gritaba._

_-Siempre haces cosas que no soporto.- Morinaga agachaba su rostro estaba triste, por aquel maltrato, pero su entusiasmo nunca decaería, se animó y llegando al lado de Souichi le susurró al oído._

_-No importa cuánto me golpees, siempre y cada vez que pueda te besare, lo hare porque te amo, Senpai.-_

_-Deja de decir estupideces y abre la puerta.- Dijo para ver como su asistente obedecía, estaba realmente molesto por todo aquello, pero en el fondo, el calor de aquellos besos comenzaban a confundirlo, por esa razón él se enfadaba con demasia…_

*Fin del recuerdo*

Entraba finalmente al apartamento en el que ambos Vivian por lo menos felices ambos, el frio se coló puesto que no estaba accionada la calefacción, prendió las luces y un silencio se hizo sentir, se imaginó a Tetsuhiro caminando dentro de la cocina y expresar animado.-"_Bienvenido a casa… Senpai."-_ Souichi se mosqueo, aquella ilusión pareció muy real, tanto así que corrió a la cocina y trato de ver si él estaba ahí… pero la triste realidad lo tumbo…

**_"_****_Hay veces que...  
>mi alma baila tangos con la soledad,<br>y necesito de tabla tu amor…"_**

Se apoyó en la pared, para abrazarse a sí mismo, nunca pensó que la falta de ese bueno para nada le azotara de esa manera.- Morinaga…- Susurro, aun haciendo recuerdo en aquella cocina de cuando sus padre y los demás llegaron a quedarse ahí, en ese mismo pedacito de cocina, Morinaga le había besado y le había excitado con solo eso un mísero beso, a su parecer más sin embargo había sido más que eso, pues ahora lo entendía. Decidió mejor ir a la sala el aire ya le faltaba, enseguida se dejó caer en el sofá y hecho hacia a tras su cabeza, pero de pronto ahí estaba de nuevo su rostro sonriente y animado mirándole y susurrando.-"_Senpai… ¿Estas bien?"-_

Se levantó rápido y grito enfurecido.-¡No no lo estoy!

**_"_****_para asirme a ella en mi tempestad.  
>Pensando en ti,<br>paso el día pensando en ti…"_**

Elevo una mano a su frente y revolviendo su flequillo, suspiro hondo y dijo.- ¡Ya fue demasiado! Debo de dejar de pensar en ese tonto.- Se condujo a su pieza o al menos eso pensó, puesto que su mano toco el pomo de la puerta de Morinaga y enseguida se erizo al recordar esa noche en la que se habían amado en su habitación y como si fuera una burla de la soledad escucho en su oído.-"_Senpai, abre la puerta por favor…"-_

-Arg.- Se quejó apartándose y yendo a la habitación siguiente, pronto tomaba sus ropas y las depositaba en las maletas que sacaba del armario, vaciaría lo que pudiera esa noche ya que no soportaba estar más tiempo en ese lugar, habían demasiado recuerdos habían pasado tantas cosas y todo lo estaba atosigando, ante esto la carga rompió su cordura, dejo lo que hacía y cayendo lentamente al piso susurro con calma.-¿Qué es lo que me está pasando, acaso no tengo que estar feliz por que ese tonto, ya dejo de ser un idiota?- Miro a todos lados más directamente a la cama…

**_"_****_Enséñame...  
>a escuchar tus labios, a leer el sol,<br>llévame a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz.  
>Pensando en ti…"<em>**

Una lagrima bajo libremente por su mejilla, se quedó realmente impresionado por aquel hecho, preguntándose ¿De cuándo acá el lloraba por los rincones por alguien?- Malditas emociones.- Dijo con voz severa limpiándose aquella aventurera lagrima, y respirando hondo, tomaba de nuevo su quehacer. Mirando con enfado aquella cama. Su mente parecía jugarle sucio, realmente sucio y es que pudo verse a sí mismo con Morinaga haciendo el amor, como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho jamás, los besos del ojo verde eran expertos y sensuales, mientras el solo podía aferrarse a su espalda sintiendo el calor de aquel cuerpo y ese sentir en su pecho que le gritaba la enorme verdad.-"_Souichi…. Te amo._"-

-"_Mo-Mori… naga_"- Había quedado de piedra ante recordar aquello, apretó sus puños y comenzó a maldecir al tiempo que sujetaba las sabanas y le daba vuelta a la cama estaba furioso.

-¡Ese maldito, me hizo ser una persona que no soy!- Gruñía mientras pateaba golpeaba y rompía cosas en su habitación.- Eres un estúpido, un pelmazo Morinaga, te odio, te odiooo.- Gritaba realmente sofocado, para luego darse cuenta que de la furia paso a la nostalgia y de la nostalgia a soltar enormes lágrimas de tristeza y real dolor, se dejó caer entre su desastre y golpeado el piso con fuerza grito.-¡POR QUE TENIA QUE PASARTE ESTO!- seguía golpeando.-¿Por qué me dejaste para siempre?- Gruñía con voz agrietada.-Y ¿por qué demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?-

**_"_****_Duermo el odio pensando en ti.  
>¿Dónde estás?...<br>tengo miedo ayúdame a caminar  
>pues solo nunca yo podre encontrar<br>la forma de ser libre, quiero despertar."_**

En su pecho se enjugaba el dolor, la perdida más grande que nunca había pasado su vida, puesto era difícil aceptar la partida de alguien lejos de este mundo, pero era más difícil dejar ir a alguien que aún vivía, apretó sus ojos con furia y por lo bajo susurro.- Morinaga… si tan solo pudieras recordar algo de mi.- Trago grueso, ante la dura realidad estaba realmente perdido en su miseria, se sintió realmente tonto al verse llorar por alguien que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.-¿Decías amarme?- Comenzó a cuestionarse.-Tu, idiota.- Gruño mas, pero regresando a la calma se dedicó a limpiar el desastre, había perdido la compostura por un instante y eso no era de perdonarse, arreglo todo dejándolo como estaba antes, cuando finalmente terminaba, encontró una fotografía en el piso en la cual aparecían el algunos alumnos de la facultad y Morinaga, la arrugo en su mano quería desecharla como cualquier trozo de papel, pero.- No es tan fácil.- Dedujo, desdoblándola.

Ya tenía la mayoría de su ropa guardada, colocaba otra maleta en la entrada e iba por otra a la habitación cuando escucho el timbre sonar, en su pecho el sobre salto, corrió de inmediato a la puerta y de una sola vez la ario de par en par, enseguida descubrió a aquel rubio en la entrada.-Souichi-san, que alegría.-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Vine por ti.-

¿De qué hablas?- Dijo entrando para ir por la ultima maleta, Masaki analizo lo que ocurría y susurraba.

-¿Qué está pasando, te vas?-

-Sí, dejo este lugar.-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque de seguro ese tarado vendrá por sus cosas con su flamante novia y no quiero tener que ver su cara para no molerlo a golpes, ¿Entiendes?-

-No.- Dijo realmente enfadado, girando a un Souichi que se sorprendió y susurro.-¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-¿Con migo?-Le miro realmente confuso.- Nada, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Acaso tú, no lo amas?- Souichi se molestó.

-No.- Dijo con calma.

-Eso no me pareció en el hospital, ¿Dime, que fue lo que cambio?- Estaba confundido.

-¿Qué eres tonto o qué demonios?- Cuestiono directo.- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor?-Susurro mirando al piso.- Ese idiota ni siquiera sabe que existo, no puedo hacer nada por el entiéndelo.-

-¿Entonces si lo amas?-

-Yo…- Intento gritarle un montón de improperios, pero el recuerdo de ese sujeto no se iba de su cabeza, eran tan difícil.

**_"_****_Pensando en ti,  
>acuno mi alma pensando en ti, (paso el día pensando en ti)<br>paso el día pensando en ti, (paso el día pensando en ti)  
>paso el día pensando en ti."<em>**

-¿Tu que Souichi, habla?- Masaki lo estaba presionando a medida que el cambiaba de un rostro enfadado a uno lleno de nostalgia y pálido.-¿Acaso me vas a mentir, dirás que es tan fácil, dejar de amarle?- Souichi se estaba sofocando.- ¿Dime Souichi, dime porque, tienes los ojos rojos y por qué a estas alturas no aceptas que Tetsuhiro te gusta, que lo amas y…?-

-Ya vasta.- Murmuro con voz suave. –Ya no sigas…- Expreso con calma.- Ya no digas tanta tontería.- Le miro severo.- Yo no lo quiero, entiéndelo, NO LO QUIERO.- Ahora comenzó a gritar.- YA DEJA ESA TONTA IDEA DEL QUERER AYUDARME POR QUE NO TE VA.- Le sujeto del cuello de la camisa y le acerco con fuerza.- ESE ESTUPIDO ESTA MEJOR ASI COMO ESTA, EL ES UN HOMBRE YO SOY UN HOMBRE LO MAS CORRECTO Y SANO ES QUE EL HAGA SU VIDA CON ESA ESTUPIDA.- Le soltó.-ES EL ORDEN CORRECTO D ELA VIDA, SOLO ELLA PODRA DARLE LO QUE YO NUNCA PODRE ENTIENDE.-

-Souichi.-

-Yo me largo.- Dijo tomando las maletas y gritando.- CIERRA LA MALDITA PUERTA AL SALIR.-

-¡Souichi!- Grito desde adentro, haciendo que este se detuviera por un instante ya que aquella voz no parecía la de Masaki si no la de Morinaga.- Escúchame, lo que te voy a decir y te dejare en paz.- Aun el peli largo le daba la espalda.-Los padres de Tetsuhiro, van a casarlo al final del mes, se han aprovechado de la situación y amarraran a Tetsuhiro a una vida falsa…-

-No me interesa.-

-Souichi.-

-Cierra la puerta al irte.- Dijo para continuar caminando, mientras este llegaba al ascensor y miraba a un costado los botones tocando el primer piso, en tanto bajaba su mente pensaba.-"_ ¿Qué es esto… porque, siento esto, porque me afecta tanto?"-_Había llegado al primer piso ya estaba afuera esperándoles Matsuda y Kanako ambas miraban con zozobra al ojo miel, no quería moverse por más que su hermana le decía.

-¿Llegamos a tiempo Nii-san?-La chica le miraba confundida.-¿Nii-san?-

-Souichi-san.- Llamo Matsuda llegando a su lado y sujetando algunas maletas, por detrás un rubio corría agitado bajando las gradas de emergencia y mirando al frente para ver a Souichi quien susurraba.

-Matsuda-san, ¿Podrías llevar estas maletas?-

-Claro.- Dijo sujetándolas, pronto Kanako se movió a ayudar con la última que tenía Souichi, pero no la quiso soltar.-

-¿Nii-san?- Masaki estaba recuperando su aliento cuando de pronto noto como Souichi depositaba la maleta en el piso y decía a su hermana.

-Esta me la quedare.- Le dedico una mirada tranquila.-Matsuda-san los alcanzare después.-

-Claro.- Dijo la mayor tomando a Tomoe y yendo a casa en el taxi mientras Masaki se acercaba al de cabellos largos quien sin mirarle susurro.

-¿Qu….Que…?-

-Solo ven conmigo a Fukuoka.- Dijo sujetando su brazo para susurrar.- Tenemos que hablar, Kunihiro y yo tenemos que explicarte muchas cosas de las cuales tu no estas enterado y deberías saber, si no te convence puedes regresar a Nagoya sin luchar.- Souichi no quería ceder su cabeza le decía que no fuera a ese lugar pero su corazón gritaba que lo hiciera, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tragaba grueso totalmente dudoso pero….- Sabes, serás un real idiota si decides no ir.- Souichi se giró para míralo.- Ese sujeto te ama como un demente y ha sido tan amable contigo que tú no has podido corresponder su amor.- Masaki miro al piso.- Cuando se pelearon por mi culpa, Tetsuhiro abrió su corazón conmigo, estaba muy dolido por las duras palabras que le gritaste, pero a la vez te entendía, sabía que no podía presionarte, que eras un heterosexual y que odiabas a la gente como el…- El viento golpeo sus rostros.- Pero realmente, Tetsuhiro me hizo entender que estaba ahí a tu lado porque así él lo quería, aunque tus palabras o tus acciones o tus golpes lo lastimaran el amor que siente por ti lo curaba y de alguna forma le daba una esperanza.-

-…- Souichi estaba siendo abofeteado literalmente, por un desconocido.

- Sé que eres la única persona que puede hacerlo feliz, quizás ahora esos recuerdos valiosos para ambos están perdidos, pero.- Susurro.- ¿Souichi, te has puesto a pensar en cómo reaccionara Tetsuhiro si algún día recupera la memoria?-

-Él nunca lo hará, esas lesiones son permanentes.-

-Tú no sabes lo poderoso que puede ser un recuerdo o el amor.-

-Entonces esperare aquí.- Dijo soltándose del agarre del rubio.- Yo no soy como ustedes, yo tengo responsabilidades y una vida.-

¿Creí que tu vida, todos estos años era al lado de Tetsuhiro?-Se preguntó el Junya dejando en jaque al ojo miel, rebusco en sus bolsillos una tarjeta y apunto su número para colocarla en su bolsillo y expresar.-No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, pero cuando estés listo avísame.- Dijo para comenzar a caminar en otra dirección, dejando solo a Souichi… se quedó de pie ahí, donde Masaki le había dejado, la lluvia comenzó a soltarse del cielo remojando rápidamente todo a su paso, incluyéndolo a él, sus cabellos se fueron pegando a su rostro y el agua comenzó a hacerle sentir frio, no podía moverse no quería moverse deseaba que esa lluvia borrara los recuerdos que ese idiota le había dejado, al menos estaría igual, ante aquel deseo de querer desaparecer de este mundo solo pudo sorprenderse de como su alma y cuerpo se encontraban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vida se había ido por un caño la razón de su vida la razón de su alegría, había muerto con los recuerdos perdidos del Morinaga. Comenzó a caminar sacando un cigarrillo y fumándolo, arrastraba la maleta como si arrastrara el cadáver del amor que fue y que pudo sr mas fuerte entre ambos.

-Debo dejarte ir…- Susurro con voz rota.- Siempre temí a que te fueras de mi vida.- Agrego haciendo una pausa.- Pero creo que finalmente me abandonaste y esta vez no pude detenerte.- Dijo para si con tristeza.- Morinaga, que seas muy feliz…-Dijo aquello perdiéndose entre las avenidas…

En Fukuoka…

Ya habían trascurrido tres semanas y media, los preparativos estaban listos, la gente corría de un lado a otro en un enorme complejo, la boda se realizaría en un elegante hotel, las hermosas columnas eran adornadas con velos blancos y de color perla ajustadas con un bello listón amarillo oro, Meilin estaba emocionada a su lado Namisa llegaba diciendo.- Te saliste con la tuya.-

-Por supuesto, yo siempre, me salgo con la mía hermano.- Expreso realmente siniestra.

-Mañana es la boda.- Susurro con calma.- Estarás contenta, ¿Toda la gente de la alta sociedad asistirá?-

-Claro los llame a todos y todos se sorprendieron, ni uno faltara al real matrimonio de dos enamorados que fueron destinados a unirse uno al otro.- Namisa se enfureció, tomo a la chica del brazo y la aparto del lado de la organizadora de dicha boda.

-Meilin.- Le llamo.- ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes muy bien que Tetsuhiro no te ama, el ama a otra persona.-

La joven aparto la mano de su hermano y susurro bastante socarrona.- No me interesa quiero a Tetsuhiro, siempre lo quise para mí a ti te consta.-

*Recuerdo*

_Era el día blanco en la preparatoria del distrito de Fukuoka, las chicas recibirían las muestras de afecto de sus novios, pues ellas entregaban obsequios en san Valentín y el día blanco era la respuesta de los hombres a las mujeres, una chica de alrededor unos 14 años esperaba emocionada en su salón, ella estaba segura que el chico a quien entrego un mes antes chocolates respondería el aprecio con algo más hermoso, sus amigas la miraban expectante e interesadas.-¿Qué pasa Sasame-san?- (Sasame es el apellido de Namisa y Meilin) _

_La crueldad inicio a notar que pasaba el día y su muchacho no aparecía, ya que todas tenían su presente menos ella, quien agachaba su rostro y trataba de no llorar._

_Más atrás en el salón, un joven de ojos verdes escuchaba de sus compañeros de clase.-¿Puedes creer que esa tonta me dio chocolates en san Valentín?-_

_-De seguro debe estarte esperando.-_

_-Pues que se quede esperando, es horrenda y no me agrada en lo más mínimo.- Arremetía el chico a quien Meilin le había dado los chocolates hace un mes. Al lado del pequeño grupo de muchachos, Tetsuhiro y Namisa, miraban a la que era su amiga, todos se burlaban de Namisa intento ponerse en pie y apoyar a su hermana pero Tetsuhiro le sujeto y negó, ante esto él se puso de pie, y llego al lado de Meilin, le sonrió con calma y susurro despacio._

_-Sasame-san, disculpa la espera…- Hizo reverencia admirando como todas se quedaban sorprendidas al ver que el más guapo del salón era el que ella esperaba, Meilin se quedó impactada y escucho como este susurraba.- No supe que comprarte pero…- Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un listón amarillo y colocándoselo en su cabello susurro.- Creo que esto estará bien.- Dijo dejándole un hermoso mono.- El color amarillo es mi favorito.- Susurro con una sonrisa._

_Meilin estaba de piedra, vio irse al Morinaga y susurrar.- Tetsuhiro…- A su lado sus amigas gritaban encantadas, estaban locas porque ella no les había dicho que a quien quería era al más misterioso y guapo del salón, ante aquello sucedido, Tetsuhiro trataba de ser amable siempre con ella, aunque a la hora de irse a casa…_

_-¡Morinaga-kun!- Gritaba la chica realmente emocionada, llegando a dos chicos un rubio y un peli azul, la chiquilla tomaba aire y susurraba.-¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos?-_

_¿Tetsuhiro, quien es ella?-_

_-Masaki-san ella es Sasame-san, es una amiga de la familia.-_

_-" ¿Amiga?"- Expreso internamente._

_-Entiendo… ¿Te iras con ella?-_

_-Em… Sasasme-san lo siento tengo cosas que hacer, será en otra ocasión.- Expreso con calma el peli azul. Dejándola sola en el lugar…_

_-Tetsuhiro-san…- Susurro a su lado ya llegaban Namisa y Kunihiro el mayor dijo._

_-¿Qué pasa, Sasame-san?-_

_-Nada… am, Kunihiro-kun, ¿Quién es ese rubio?-_

_-Es mi compañero de clases, ¿Por qué?-_

_-" ¿Compañero de clases?"- Pensó la chica bastante confundida, se suponía que Masaki como así se llamaba ese joven iba un grado mayor de Tetsuhiro entonces, ¿Por qué estaban juntos?- Por nada.- Dijo seria para iniciar a caminar junto a su hermano y el castaño los cuales platicaban de cosas de la clase cuando de pronto.- KUNIHIRO-SAN.- El aludido le miro serio.- Algún día me casare con tu hermano.-_

_-Meilin.- Regano su hermano bastante apurado._

_- ¿Vaya en serio?- Cuestiono el castaño mirando como ambos hermanos comenzaban a molestarse…_

_*Fin del recuerdo*_

-"No voy a permitir que nadie me lo arrebate, no volveré a sentir ese sentimiento de pérdida jamás… Tetsuhiro…"- Namisa había visto lo ilusionada de su hermana y pronto susurro.

-Solo espero que sepas lo haces, o al menos no salgas lastimada.-

-Eso no pasara.-Aquel suspiro hondo y siendo invadido por las damas de honor expreso.-Date prisa y termina de una vez o estas locas no me dejaran en paz.-

-Hai.-

La noche callo rápidamente, él se encontraba en su habitación en la vieja casa en la que creció y la cual le trajo muy vagos recuerdos, su madre quien preparaba todo con anhelo, su traje estaba listo, era totalmente blanco con un faje de color amarillo oro a petición de la novia, Tetsuhiro dejaba de ver la ventana y analizaba a su madre a la cual susurro.-Mamá, ¿Tú crees que este bien que me case sin si quiera recordar que Meilin fuera mi novia?-

-Claro que sí, hijo, mírate.- Dijo acariciando sus cabellos los cuales crecían despacio.- Ya está creciendo el cabello.- Dijo haciéndoselo hacia atrás y peinándolo.-Ella es una buena chica, te ama y eso es todo lo que debes saber.-

-Pero…- Susurro con calma para ser visto por su madre con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre cielo?-

-He tenido sueños, sueños extraños en los que una mujer de cabellos platas entre grises, grita mi nombre y me abraza…- La mujer enseguida hizo memoria, no conocía a nadie con esa descripción más que.

-Ese maldito…-

-¿Dijiste algo mamá?-

-Nada hijo, duerme descansa, de seguro esa mujer solo es alguien que te topaste por ahí y no recuerdas o una de tus novias.- Susurro con calma, haciéndole dormir con calma, pronto se condujo la mujer afuera y con prisa llego al estudio en donde su esposo le miraba expectante.

-¿Cómo está todo con Tetsuhiro?-

-Todavía sigue sin recordar, pero.- Dijo causando en el hombre bajar el periódico en donde leía el encabezado de sociales.-Tubo un sueño con el sujeto del hospital.-

¿Qué, el maestrucho?-

-Si exactamente, al parecer si eran ciertas las sospechas que teníamos, ese sujeto era la actual pareja de nuestro hijo.-

-Demonios, Tetsuhiro por que tenía que nacer raro y es más porque contagio a Kunihiro con esa asquerosa enfermedad.-

-No lo sé.,, pero probablemente esto fue nuestra culpa.- El hombre se enfadó.

-Eso no es verdad tu y yo no tenemos nada malo, esos estúpidos chicos de seguro fueron mal influenciados por Masaki Junya.- La mujer miraba con enfado a su marido.

-Tienes toda la razón.-

-¿Ya supiste algo de Kunihiro?-

-No, pero si hable con Tomoko, efectivamente se divorciaron, llegaron a un acuerdo en los que ella se quedaría con la casa si no nos decía nada.- El hombre golpeo la mesa de estudios.

-Nos han visto la cara a ambos.-

-Si querido, esto se ha salido de control por completo.-

-Creo que es hora de tomar medidas, no quiero sorpresas mañana así que llamare al jefe de seguridad.- Pronto cogió un teléfono y hablo con voz autoritaria.- Si necesito que vengan enseguida a mi despacho.- Corto la llamada.- No te preocupes querida, al menos Tetsuhiro ya regreso al camino que antes debía llevar.-

-Eso me alegra, no permitas por nada que esa boda se evite.-

-No, juro por todo lo más enorme del mundo que es mi fortuna que mi hijo se casa.- Enseguida ambos esbozaron una sonrisa como si fueran dos malvados de una película…

En tanto en la habitación de Tetsuhiro, se había quedado dormido, pues las terapias en este mes habían sido severas, gracias a que Meilin no quería un novio en silla de ruedas para su matrimonio, pues el golpe había afectado un poco el sistema locomotor de Tetsuhiro, gracias a su esfuerzo el logro caminar bien siendo apoyado nada más por un bastón, cosa que dejaría en unos meses con más terapias, no había pasado ni una hora cuando comenzaba a dar vueltas en la enorme cama, susurraba.-A… A no…- Sollozaba.- Soui…. Souichi…- alcanzaba a balbucear, despertando de un solo golpe y respirando agitado para sujetar el lado en donde el golpe había sido tratado, la cabeza quería partírsele en dos y desesperado, se puso en pie, para caer de rodillas y arrastrarse a la mesita de noche sujetando un frasco de analgésicos para tomar dos de un sentón y un poco de agua, respiraba agitado el sudor se podía ver en todo su rostro aquel taladrante dolor fue decayendo despacio, para pronto escuchar abrirse la puerta una de las criadas de la mansión habían llegado asustada.

-Tetsuhiro-sama.-

-Yuriko-san…- Sonrió un poco atontado.- Que vergüenza.-

-No se preocupe.- Dijo despacio la chica con uniforme de criada y un cabello abundante negro atado en un moño, para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.-Tetsuhiro-sama, ¿Necesita que llame a alguien, a un médico o algo?-

-No…- Respondió con voz baja.- Esta bien.- Fue ayudado a sentarse en la cama y con pena susurro.- Que vergüenza ni siquiera puedo parare de la cama sin ayuda.-

-Eso es normal.- Expreso la mujer con vos tranquila y educada.-Los estragos que afectaron su cerebro, han atrofiado un poco su cuerpo, volverá a ser el mismo en unos meses… aun me impacta que este de pie… pues no ha pasado mucho.-

-Debo estarlo por Meilin-san.- La mujer afilo la mirada y susurro.

-Si… la señora Sasame…- Dijo con voz vaga.- En fin Tetsuhiro-sama, ¿Necesita algo más?-

-No muchas gracias Yuriko-san.- Hizo reverencia, al partir la chica. Él se quedó solo y susurro cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué sigo soñando con ella?- Su mente lo torturaba, era sabido que él no sonaba con una mujer si no con Souichi su Senpai, pero no alcanzaba a liberar el recuerdo en su cabeza…

Estaba solo en la pieza que compartía con Kanako en la pequeña casa de Matsuda, miraba por la ventana la enorme lluvia que arreciaba en Nagoya, su vida no había sido fácil estos días en la universidad desde lo ocurrido en Osaka, por esto había dejado sus investigaciones a un lado pidiendo un respiro, sin mencionar que decidió buscar un empleo que fue peor ya que no le duro mucho pues su mente no estaba enfocada para algo más que no fuera pensar en ese sujeto. Estaba con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y la cabeza hundida entre estas, estaba descuidado su cabello no había sido recortado y no comía nada bien.

Abajo los sentimientos de angustia se formaron.-¿Kanako-chan tu sabes que le ocurre a Souichi-san?-

-No.- Respondió la niña inocente.-Pero realmente quisiera saber que le pasa.-Matsuda susurro.

-Me preocupa, ¿Crees que sea necesario llamar a tu padre?-

-No lo sé tía Matsuda.-

-No, será necesario.- Decía Souichi en el lumbral de las gradas, mirándolas a ambas con enfado.- Lamento hacerles preocupar.- Dijo yendo a la puerta para tomar su chaqueta.

-¿Espera Souichi a dónde vas?-

-Necesito hacer algo.-

-Pero…-

-No esperes por mí, gracias por cuidar de mí y perdóname si te hice sentir afligida, Matsuda-san.- Aquello dicho preocupo a la mayor.

-Nii-san.-Él se iba de la casa con prisa, llegaba a un teléfono público y marcaba el número de aquella tarjeta, escucho unos cuantos tonos y un.

-**_¿Hola?-_**Se quedó en silencio por varios segundos enseguida aquel susurro.-¿**_Souichi, eres tú?-_**

Se impresiono gritando.-¿Cómo supiste que?-

-**_De alguna forma sabía que llamarías.-_**Respondió Masaki con voz suave.

-¿En dónde estás hospedado?-

**_-Ahora mismo voy de salida.-_**

-¿Nani?-Cuestiono Souichi apresurado.

**_-Voy a detener esa boda.-_**

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

**_-Souichi, Tetsuhiro se casa mañana al medio día.-_**Aquello le callo como bomba en el estómago, un dolor severo se formó en la boca de este y susurro.

-Ese maldito imbécil.-Gruño con cólera.

**_-sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a reaccionar, apresúrate, ya compre tu boleto.-_**

-¿mi boleto?-

-**_no preguntes y ven a la estación te explico en el camino.-_**

-voy para allá…- dijo cortando la llamada de inmediato para, mirar al cielo opaco en donde la lluvia por fin dejaba de caer y las nubes habrían el cielo y dejaban ver la luna. Su rostro se ilumino en una macabra sonrisa y susurro.- será divertido, nunca he asistido a una boda…-

Continuara…

**_Ok! Lamentablemente lo tuve que dejar ahí por razones de escritura no quiero que se corte en la mejor parte por otro lado quiero anunciarles que me a dado gripa y al parecer me desapareceré por nos días para descansar un poquito, pero no se olviden aquí seguire actualizando lol!_**

**_Bien gracias por leer y comentar se les aprecia y saludos a mis hermosas manitas Abigail la Fe y Danny Tsukino para ellas este escrito y a mis otras manitas las adoro! A todas las del fb que si comienzo nunca terminaría GRACIAS!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Contra la marea

Hola hermosas como están aquí Aurorita reportándose ^_^/

Bien aquí les dejo el tan esperado capítulo 3 gracias por dejar sus comentarios y por leerlo se les agradece saludos a todas las quiero mucho y bueno el tema para este capítulo es… IF YOU ONLY KNEW – "Shine Down! Escuchenla no se van a arrepentir n_n gracias!

Lost Memory.

By

Aurora la maga

3. Contra la marea…

Llegaba corriendo a la estación de trenes, el aliento estaba faltándole en su garganta y pecho, recuperaba su respirar, elevando la mirada para buscar a cierto rubio en aquel mar de gente algo en su pecho le anunciaba que debía apresurarse, finalmente logro ubicarlo y salir corriendo hacia donde estaba, Masaki ya encontraba haciendo fila en la plataforma del tren que llegaría para llevarles a ambos a Fukuoka, se trataba del más rápido tren bala de todos que llegaría en menos de 3 horas. (N/A: Esta es suposición no es una hora ni tiempo exacto ni siquiera sé si hay trenes balas e Nagoya pero debe haberlo xD) Finalmente Souichi Tatsumi se colocaba al lado del Junya y susurraba agitado.-Te alcance.-

-Llegas a tiempo.- expreso entregándole el ticket y agregando, mientras escuchaba el arribo del tren.- Debemos darnos prisa, la boda iniciara en cuanto lleguemos.- Souichi asintió y susurro aun agitado.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Simple.- Dijo moviéndose para entrar a la puerta que se corría para entrar al transporte, llegaron a los asientos y escuchando el murmullo de la gente su cabeza dio vueltas, no había comido nada bien todos estos días pero eso era lo de menos lo que importaba era el recuperar a Morinaga, Masaki le observaba serio y susurraba.- Kunihiro nos ayudara a que tu entres a donde se encontrara Tetsuhiro antes de que inicie la boda, Souichi debes serle sincero, debes decirle todo lo que han pasado juntos solo así podrá…-

Mientras Masaki explicaba el plan, sus pensamientos vagaban lejos, el desvelo lo distraía por completo y el hecho de no haber tenido una alimentación balaceada lo estaba atontando, más sin embargo, la voz recia de un Masaki dispuesto a ayudarles a ambos le grito.-¡Oye ¿me estas prestando atención?!- Souichi le miro, lejos quedaron los mareos y las culpabilidades en su cabeza, admiro como el rubio le extendía lo que parecía un estuche que protegía un traje, lo tomo en sus manos y abriendo el cierre admiro el elegante traje.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Ve a cambiarte…- Dijo para tomar el rubio el suyo propio y poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que señalaba.- Por allá hay otro cuarto de baño.- Se perdió por el pasillo, Souichi miraba a un costado la marcha había iniciado todo se movía tremendamente rápido a través de la ventana…

_**If you only Knew – Shine Down.**_

_**If you only knew**____**  
><strong>__**I'm hanging by a thread**____**  
><strong>__**The web I spin for you**_

_Si tú supieras__  
><em>_Estoy colgando de un hilo__  
><em>_De la red que he hilado para ti__…_

Habían tramado todo aquello a la perfección, pero, ¿En realidad el, sería capaz de llevar a cabo el plan? Su vida se había complicado de tal manera que si Tetsuhiro supiera todo aquello se daría cuenta que su Senpai le ha amado y lo hace, pues todo aquello lo tejía por una enorme razón.- Morinaga, espero que algún día te des cuenta lo que estoy haciendo por ti…- Se puso de pie y se condujo al cuarto de baño, decidió a hacer lo que se había tramado para poder recuperar a su ser amado.

Entraba a la pequeña cabina, el zumbido del viaje acelerado se agolpaba en sus oídos, enseguida admiro todo aquello era un lugar pequeño y bastante incómoda para cambiarse pero no tenía que ser quisquilloso si necesitaba llevar a cabo todo. Admiraba su rostro en el espejo por unos segundos para paso seguido apurarse a quitarse la ropa, se sintió frio el calor en su cuerpo había perdido intensidad. Este mes sin él había sido un real caos, se colocó rápidamente la camisa a botones de manga larga blanca y acomodo también la corbata, para ágilmente quitarse los pantalones jeans que llevaba y ponerse los pantalones de vestir de color negro, rápidamente ajusto su cierre y su botón, para abrochar el cinturón, prontamente acomodaba su camisa, había cerrado cada botón encajándolo muy bien en cada ojal pero ahora el problema era la parte superior. Odiaba hacerse la corbata y enseguida suspiro.

-Maldita sea el que creo la estúpida corbata.- Gruño para de repente ser atacado por el recuerdo de su Morinaga.

*Recuerdo.*

_Eran los días en las que se presentaba los trabajos de cultivo, ambos estaban listos para poder realizar la presentación, tenían todo listo en la sala de reuniones, el cañón prendido listo para las diapositivas ya solo faltaban los que participarían, los profesores aún no llegaban pero ambos ya estaban ahí, afinando detalles.- ¿Lograste imprimir los archivos que te envié ayer?-_

_-Si Senpai, todo está listo.-_

_-Bien hecho, ahora…- Dijo costosamente.- Si tan solo pudiera arreglar este estúpido nudo.- Gruño bastante sofocado.-Estúpido, estúpido nudo.- Dijo jaloneando su corbata y comenzando a sofocarse por el sudor._

_Tetsuhiro sonrió tiernamente y susurro con calma.- Senpai, no se sofoque, es fácil mire.- Dijo para sujetar la corbata y con movimientos suaves liberar el nudo, ahora la estiraba con pequeños jalones, Souichi se había quedado petrificado, ante la cercanía de ese sujeto, tragaba grueso y pensaba._

_-"¿Por qué sonríe de esa maldita manera?"- Souichi estaba molesto si había algo que no soportaba era la sonrisa de Morinaga ya que lo hacía ponerse rojo y verdaderamente complaciente.-"¿Acaso se ríe de mí?"- Se preguntó arrugando su entrecejo para rápidamente percatarse que ahora aquellos ojos turquesa le miraban con entera ilusión._

_-Ya está.- Dijo con voz grave y suave.- Quedo perfecta.-_

_-M.. Mn…- No sabía que decir, el rubor fue bastante evidente en sus mejillas._

_Morinaga sonrió de nuevo y susurro con calma.- Faltan 10 minutos para que lleguen todos.- _

_-¿Y que con eso?- Cuestiono girándose para mirar los papeles._

_-Pues que me encantaría darle esto.- Dijo para sujetar su barbilla y besarle de manera cariñosa pero sobre todo sensual.- Te ves muy bien Senpai.- Sonrió mas.-Siempre le he dicho que me gusta verle de traje.-_

_El aludido miro disimuladamente al piso y susurro, empujándolo suavemente.- No hagas eso estúpido.-_

_-¿Por qué Senpai?- Acerco más su rostro para ahora bajar levemente su rostro al cuello de este y susurro.-¿No te agrada?-_

_-A… Morinaga, no…- Le empujo ahora con fuerza.- No es ni el momento ni el lugar.- Grito sofocado, pero realmente deseoso de que aquellos labios le volvieran a besar._

_-Entonces.- Susurro acercándose para arreglar el cuello de su camisa.- Aguanta un poco…- Souichi se puso más rojo, pero sobre todo molesto._

_No logro combatir con su asistente puesto que los decanos ya entraban a la sala de conferencia, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad se formó en su ser, aquellas palabras de "Aguanta un poco" lo ponían de malas pero también lo excitaban más…_

_*Fin de recuerdo.*_

Tonto idiota…-Susurro, para arreglar rápidamente su corbata y mirar sus ojos al espejo con entera determinación.

_**If you only knew**____**  
><strong>__**I'd sacrifice my beating**____**  
><strong>__**Heart before I lose you…**_

_**I still hold onto the letters**____**  
><strong>__**You returned**____**  
><strong>__**I swear I've lived and learned**___

_Si tú supieras__  
><em>_Sacrificaría los latidos__  
><em>_De mi corazón antes de perderte…_

_Aún tengo las cartas__  
><em>_que devolviste__  
><em>_Juro que he vivido y he aprendido_

-No voy a perderte… voy a traerte de regreso y cuando te recuperes te moleré a golpes…- Aseguro para finalizar de acomodar su ropa para finalmente soltar sus cabellos y sujetarlos fuertemente en una coleta.- Esa estúpida mujer juro por el odio que le tengo a los homos que no te va tener, jamás.- Golpeo el lavamanos y gruño.- Primero muerto, prefiero que seas normal con otra mujer a que lo hagas con esa arpía del demonio.- Dicho aquello y abrió la puerta, tenía el rostro elevado y un brillo de fe en sus ojos, estaba decidido a no ceder aunque esto quiera decir que tendría que rebajarse a ser visto como un homo. Llego al asiento en donde Masaki le admiro de pies a cabeza y le lanzo un cumplido.

-Vayan ya veo por qué Tetsuhiro te quiere tanto.-

-Cierra la boca, tarado.-

Masaki dedico una enorme sonrisa y expreso completamente emocionado.- Vaya finalmente Souichi a vuelto.-

-Solo me perdí por unos momentos.-

-Si claro, amas tanto a Tetsuhiro que pediste un descanso en la universidad.-

Souichi le miro impactado.-¿Y de cuando acá, me investigas?-

-Bueno trate de conseguirte por todos los medios, antes de que me llamaras, pero resulta que no me dieron tu información y datos tuyos.- Ahora le miro serio.- Eres verdaderamente un tirano según mis entrevistas en el campus.-

Souichi se admiró orgullos.- No pienso negarlo, si no impones poder el orden se pierde en el alumnado.-

-Pues entonces aplica ese poder para quitarle lo que te pertenece a esa horrible mujer.- Souichi arrugo las cejas y llevo un puno a su mano para tronar sus nudillos y murmurar.

-Esa enana me las va a pagar.- El ambiente se volvió ameno entre esos dos, Masaki estaba seguro que esa boda sería un desastre y esto lo emocionaba de manera excitante, puesto que vengarse de las duras palabras de los padres de los Morinaga era su plan al igual que el destruir el enfermo plan de Meilin.

Mientras recorrían el camino Masaki decidió dormir un momento el que no podía pegar un ojo y el que no pudo hacerlo en días fue el Tatsumi…

_**It's 4:03 and I can't sleep**____**  
><strong>__**Without you next to me I**____**  
><strong>__**Toss and turn like the sea**____**  
><strong>__**If I drown tonight, bring me**____**  
><strong>__**Back to life**____**  
><strong>__**Breathe your breath in me**____**  
><strong>__**The only thing that I still believe**____**  
><strong>__**In is you, if you only knew**_

_Son las 4:03 y no puedo dormir__  
><em>_Sin ti a mi lado__  
><em>_Me sacudo y giro como el mar__  
><em>_Si me ahogo esta noche llévame devuelta__  
><em>_a la vida__  
><em>_Dame tu aliento__  
><em>_Lo único en lo que todavía creo__  
><em>_Es en ti, _

_sí tú supieras…_

Miraba la ventana, recordando esas noches llenas de desvelo en la casa de Matsuda-san, casi volviéndose loco, es que era tan grande el recuerdo de ese sujeto que lo descomponía de manera extraña, nunca pensó que el tenerlo lejos le afectaría tanto, poso su codo en el marco de la ventana mientras admiraba todos los árboles y el paisaje pasar aceleradamente afuera, tenía solo una sola cosa en su cabeza.-"_Realmente, ¿Habrá forma de hacerte recordar?_"- Suspiraba hondamente y volvía a pensar.-"_¿Cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de todo lo que hacíamos juntos…?"-_ Sus orbes temblaron y cuestiono angustiado.-" _¿Juntos?_"- Llevo una mano a su boca en donde pensó con entera calma y profundidad.-_"Realmente si hubo un nosotros… ¿Por qué no pude ser sincero contigo y aceptar lo que realmente siento por ti?"-_ Se atosigaba internamente y llegaba ahora la mano a su frente para susurrar.-Porque soy un cabezotas por eso… y por qué tengo miedo.- Expreso por lo bajo.- Morinaga… ayúdame a volverte en si.-

En Fukuoka

Pasaron unas dos horas y por fin el tren llegaba con un sorpresivo adelanto en el tiempo, Kunihiro en la estación de Fukuoka caminaba de un lado a otro, con las manos en sus bolsillos y el entrecejo fruncido, llevaba también un smoking para la fiesta, estaba expectante de que el ojo miel llegara pues en su cabeza no dejaban de vagar los recuerdos en los que su hermano se había sincerado con él.

_**If you only knew**____**  
><strong>__**How many times I counted**____**  
><strong>__**All the words that wen't wrong**____**  
><strong>__**If you only knew**____**  
><strong>__**How I refuse to let you go,**____**  
><strong>__**Even when you're gone**____**  
><strong>__**I don't regret any days I**____**  
><strong>__**Spent, nights we shared,**____**  
><strong>__**Or letters that I sent**___

_Si tú supieras__  
><em>_Cuantas veces he contado__  
><em>_ Las palabras que no fueron correctas__  
><em>_Si tú supieras__  
><em>_Como me resisto a dejarte ir__  
><em>_Incluso cuando te has ido__  
><em>_No me arrepiento de los días__  
><em>_Que gaste, noches que compartimos__  
><em>_O las cartas que envié._

Habían muchos sentimientos encontrados en el mayor de los Morinaga, su hermano le había sido bastante fiel desde que eran pequeños y él nunca había tenido las palabras correctas para darle las gracias, siempre fueron insultos y miradas hirientes.- Esta vez no será así…- Susurro con enfado, mirando la hora faltaba media hora para que todo se diera y a su lado en las vías ya se presentaba el tren, los primeros en salir fueron el pelo largo y el rubio los cuales se apresuraron uniéndose.-Que bueno que llegan, hay que darse prisa.-

-¿En dónde esta ese idiota?-

-Ag…- Kunihiro le miro confuso.

-No te preocupes, él es así ya lo conoces.- El castaño suspiro hondo y susurro.

-Sigue siendo el matón que conocí, eso es bueno.- Dijo ahora iniciando el paso acelerado.- Se casaran en la bahía, el hotel está custodiado por los guardaespaldas de mi papa, pero la iglesia no está vigilada y si la esta Yuriko nos ayudara.-

-¿Quién es Yuriko?- Cuestiono con apresurado el Senpai, los tres hombres salían de las instalaciones para divisar un mercedes negro en la entrada de la cual una mujer con un extenso cabello negro y amarrado en una coleta de caballo salía de este, mostrando su vestimenta negra, una mini falda negra y un saco negro ajustado, se acomodó las gafas y se acercó a Souichi a quien le extendió la mano y susurro.

-Encantada de conocerlo, soy Yuriko-san, es un honor conocer el amor incondicional de Tetsuhiro-sama.- Souichi admiro la expresión en el rostro de aquella mujer reconociendo las cejas juntas, sonriendo exclamo.

-Me agrada esta mujer.-

-Dense prisa suban ya.- Gritaba Kunihiro, para con prisa arrancar…

En la Iglesia…

Los invitados apenas entraban al enorme edificio de apariencia tradicional, el ambiente era de entero suspenso, puesto que era bastante difícil creer que de la noche a la mañana se anunciara el enlace de ambos chicos, por un lado los comentarios incrédulos se presentaban y los otros amenos se daban, familiares y gente de la alta sociedad se acomodaban en las bancas que habían sido decoradas con rosas amarillas, a los costados y velos amarillos, que colgaban entrelazándose de banca en banca, parecía todo muy bien adornado y organizado, el padre estaba al centro en el altar y recibía a los padrinos los cuales eran Namisa y su abuelo.

-Oye muchacho explícame ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Meilin se va a casar abuelo.-

-Si pero ¿porque soy yo el padrino que acaso no era Kunihiro?-

-El desapareció, así que ajústate el corbatín abuelo, ya falta poco para comenzar.-

-Ok.- Dijo bastante dudoso el anciano.

En cuanto en uno de los vestidores, Tetsuhiro arreglaba su traje enteramente blanco, su madre era una loca de la perfección, le acomodaba el cabello completamente peinado hacia a tras ni un mechón se asomaría a arruinar su perfección.- Estas casi listo bebe.-

-Gracias mana.- Susurro con voz apagada el ojo verde.

-Vamos sonríe, este es tu día.-

-Si…- Sonrió fingidamente algo andaba mal él no se sentía para nada emocionado con todo esto y esto lo noto su madre.-

-Escúchame hijo, Meilin es una buena mujer, ella te ha amado por años, ahora tú debes darle el placer de ser tu esposa, estarás bien.-

-Pero… no siento nada por ella, no sé si en realidad esto esté bien.-La mujer se angustio.

-Escúchame, son nervios los que sientes eso es todo… esperaras a Meilin en el altar y será muy hermoso.- Sonrió.- Tendrán hijos y una vida en la alta sociedad.- El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a darle de nuevo. Su madre sonreía cómplice y siniestra, pero pronto su sonrisa se borraría cuando escucho de una de sus criadas decir.

-Esto es horrible.-

-¿Qué, que pasa?- Cuestionaba la mujer mirando a la joven que entraba angustiada.

-El velo de la novia no está.-

-¡Que! Por dios debió dejarlo en la mansión, vayan envíen a alguien.- Dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a solas al peli azul.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos, ocultos en los confesionarios de la iglesia, Souichi y los otros tres salían de ese oscuro lugar para susurrar.-Listo Yuriko está actuando, ahora es tu turno Souichi.-

-Ok.- Dijo con un claro tic en el ojo.-¿Es realmente necesario que sea yo?-

-Baka.- Grito Masaki, empujándolo a la habitación en donde Tetsuhiro se encontraba y le susurraban.- Date prisa, trataremos de distraerlos lo más que se pueda, evita esa boda Souichi.- Cerraron la puerta de un portazo a lo que el Morinaga se giró despacio apoyándose de su bastón.

_**It's 4:03 and I can't sleep**____**  
><strong>__**Without you next to me I**____**  
><strong>__**Toss and turn like the sea**____**  
><strong>__**If I drown tonight, bring me**____**  
><strong>__**Back to life**____**  
><strong>__**Breathe your breath in me**____**  
><strong>__**The only thing that I still believe**____**  
><strong>__**In is you, if you only knew…**_

_Son las 4:03 y no puedo dormir__  
><em>_Sin ti a mi lado__  
><em>_Me sacudo y giro como el mar__  
><em>_Si me ahogo esta noche llévame devuelta__  
><em>_a la vida__  
><em>_Dame tu aliento__  
><em>_Lo único en lo que todavía creo__  
><em>_Es en ti, _

_Sí tú supieras…_

El momento se congelo de inmediato, Souichi estaba con los ojos enormes y el corazón le palpitaba como si fuera a una carrera de relevos, admiro a su Morinaga como adoraba esos ojos verdes y esa cara de estúpido incomprendido, dio dos pasos pero enseguida se detuvo al escuchar.-¿Usted… Qui-Quien es?-

Miro a un lado estuvo a punto de tirársele enzima y besarlo, llevo una mano a su boca y susurro.-Tranquilízate, debes estar calmado, no le rompas la cara o se pondrá peor, ya luego lo rebanas a golpes por hacerse el estúpido.-

-¿Disculpe dijo algo?-

-No…- Respondió.

-a… Entiendo, ¿Ya encontraron el velo, ya me toca ir al altar?-

-No.- Respondió.- No vengo por eso.-

-¿Entonces a que viene, quien es usted?-

-¿De verdad no me recuerdas?- Cuestiono con voz grave y dudosa.

Morinaga negó y susurro.- La verdad no.- Le miro con atención.-¿Tendría que hacerlo?-

-Pues, de cierta forma si.- Confeso, elevando una venita en su cabeza, pues ahora que lo pensaba, como rayos haría para que Morinaga se acordara de el.-

_-"Esto es estúpido"-_ Pensó, notando como el ojo verde se movía a la puerta.-¿O-Oi, a dónde vas?-

-Tengo que ir a ponerme en el altar y esperar a mi novia.-Aquella respuesta lo golpeo en el estómago, tanto así que le grito desquiciado.

-ESA TONTA NO ES TU NOVIA.- Grito al punto en que su paciencia estallo.

-¿JAH?- Cuestiono impactado el ojo verde.

-Escucha, sé que ahora no me conoces, pero antes si lo hacías, yo soy tu Senpai, trabajabas conmigo en los laboratorios y…- La mirada más expectante en el Morinaga lo hizo detenerse.- y…- De su garganta no salía nada, no creyó que fuera tan difícil decirle a alguien que eran pareja y peor a un hombre.- Y…- Se dio un golpe en la frente y confeso.- Y, tu, tú me chantajeabas y por eso yo, me acostaba contigo y yo…-

-¿Qué, de que habla?- Susurro confuso.- No le entiendo nada.-

-Escucha… yo…-Miro a un costado con el rostro pálido_.-"Imposible no puedo confesarle que lo amo, si no pude cuando era un aprovechado, mucho menos lo hare como un tonto ignorante."_-

-Tetsuhiro.- Se escuchaba la voz de su madre, ante esto Kunihiro y Masaki entraron al lugar.

-¿Qué paso le dijiste?-

-Eh… No.-

-QUE-

-Nii-san!- Decía bastante contento Tetsuhiro.

-Shhh. Cállate Tetsuhiro.-Le silenciaron.- Masaki fallo el plan sigue el plan B.-

-¿Cuál es el plan B?- Cuestionaba Senpai.

-Este.- Respondió para sujetar a su hermano y comenzar a amarrarlo.

-¿Pero qué haces hermano?- Cuestionaba ofuscado el menor de los Morinaga.

-Te estoy secuestrando.-

-Pero porque.- Pregunto con las orbes enormes.

-Porque ellos quieren arruinar mi boda.- Grito Meilin en la puerta, Souichi Masaki y Kunihiro miraron a los guardaespaldas que entraban corriendo y sujetaban a todos otro liberaba a Tetsuhiro.- Sabia que algo andaba mal.- Sonrió la chica, para acercarse a Souichi y dedicarle una bofetada, Tetsuhiro enseguida ya liberado grito.

-¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MEILIN?-

-Dándole una lección a este enfermo.- Souichi estaba furioso, pero no se movió.-Este asqueroso sujeto, todo lo que dijo es mentira.- Expreso con voz aguda y maltrecha.- No le creas Tetsuhiro, él no te ama, él no fue tu amante el solo se imagina eso, tu no lo amas.-

Tetsuhiro se quedó mirando a la mujer y susurro.- Él nunca dijo nada de eso.- El ambiente se silenció.

-Metiste la pata maldita.- Dijo Souichi sonriendo y mirándole con ojos asesinos. A lo que la madre de Tetsuhiro.

-Llévenselos de prisa.- Tetsuhiro pronto grito.

-Un momento.- Todos se detuvieron.-¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?- Ahora miro al pelos largo.-¿Es eso cierto?-

-…- Masaki y Kunihiro miraban al Tatsumi con expectativa, mas sin darle tiempo de hablar la madre de los Morinaga le cubrió la boca diciendo.

-Ya es hora, vamos Tetsuhiro déjalos ahí a estos tontos, Kunihiro contigo hablare luego.- Jalonearon al ojo verde quien se negaba a seguir pero gracias a las palabras fuertes de su madre y padre se encamino al altar, en cuanto a Souichi y los otros dos. Los tiraban a una habitación de reuniones en la cual un guardia se postro al frente de la puerta con la orden de no dejarlos salir hasta que todo terminara. Se quitaban la morada y enseguida Kunihiro gritaba.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?-

-Tuviste la oportunidad de tu vida.-Agrego Masaki impactado.- No me digas que sigues con ese orgullo estu…-

-No pude hacerlo.-Corto con voz elevada y grave.-¡NO SE COMO HACERLO!- grito sofocado, para agachar su rostro y susurrar.- Nunca he podido ser sincero ni conmigo mismo.- Sollozo.- No soy como ustedes que pueden expresar todas sus emociones o hacer tonterías como estas yo no puedo.-

-Eres un idiota Souichi.- Grito Masaki.- Tetsuhiro te ha dicho cuanto te ama, te lo ha demostrado y tú no puedes decirle nada.- Estaba realmente indignado.

-Tranquilos todos.- Dijo con calma Kunihiro.- Todavía hay una oportunidad.- Dijo con calma.- Pero, para poder aplicarla debes estar seguro de ti mismo Souichi.- Las orbes del Morinaga le miraban severamente.- Escucha… sé que te cuesta trabajo,… incluso a mí me costó mucho trabajo aceptar lo que siento por Masaki.- Se silenció mirando al piso.- Te diré algo que me hizo reflexionar… Tetsuhiro.- Ahora comenzaba a llorar.- Tú no sabes lo que sufrió el cuándo le confeso a nuestros padres que estaba con Masaki, fue horrible, las palabras lo hirieron de cierta forma que decidió desaparecer de la vida en Fukuoka, viajo desde el otro lado del país para estar feliz en otro lugar…- Ahora se silenció para suspirar.- Cuando vi a Tetsuhiro en la universidad contigo, supe que mi querido hermano había encontrado la paz y su otra mitad.-Le observo determinado y seguro.-Solo se un poco acerca de su relación, pero lo que si se, es que a ti te cuesta entender que solo te gusta el, que solo lo amas a él, que solo aceptas el acostarte con él y eso se llama a mi parecer amor…- Ahora miro a Souichi.- Tetsuhiro ha bloqueado 10 años de su vida en recuerdos que son hermosos en su vida, no le niegues el derecho de poder volver a enamorarse de ti…-

-Eso fue hermoso, Kunihiro-sama.- Se escuchó la voz de Yuriko quien dejaba caer el cuerpo inconsciente del guardia al piso y lloraba con ojos serios, para comenzar a liberarlos.- Ya comenzó.- Anuncio la joven.

-Todavía hay tiempo.- Dijo el rubio.- Yo detendré esta asquerosa cosa.- Dijo para apurarse, pero una mano le detuvo, miro a su brazo y noto los ojos llenos de determinación del Tatsumi, quien susurro.

-Yo lo hare.- suspiro hondo y estuvo listo para correr al pasillo…

El silencio era persevero en la iglesia, la marcha nupcial se había terminado minutos atrás, ahora ambos estaban con el lazo en sus hombros, Tetsuhiro miraba al piso muy al fondo escuchaba las palabras del padre, mientras que su cabeza recordaba lo antes ocurrido, ante su total ausencia en la boda el padre cuestiono severo.-¿Morinaga-san sus votos?- El mencionado se sorprendió entonces, ahora miro a su novia la chica sonreía con calma mientras que decía a regañadientes.

-He, Tetsuhiro, los invitados están esperando.- La joven con los cabellos recogidos en un enorme mono y con el velo hacia atrás miraba y sonreía nerviosamente a los invitados.

El ojo verde asintió y pronto inicio a decir sus votos, luego de un rato Meilin dio sus votos entonces el padre proclamaba.-Sus vidas estarán unidas para siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad en la tristeza en la pobreza y en…-

-Solo d galo y ya.- Grito la chica.

-Si hay alguien aquí que, este enterado de que esta boda no se debe realizar que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…-Meilin trago grueso, y al instante la puerta del salón se abrió emitiendo un sonido chirriante, al tiempo que un.

-Señor sacerdote.- Se escuchó la voz del pelo largo, ante esto los padres del Morinaga se pusieron de pie incluso Namisa.

-No puede ser.- Susurro.

-Oh cielos.- Expreso el abuelo.-Qué EMOCIONANTE.-

-¿Quién eres muchacho?- Cuestionaba el padre.

-Mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi.- Dijo mientras se acercaba más al altar, los murmullos en los invitados comenzaron a darse, el no le dio importancia, el asunto era que no conocía a nadie ahí, eso le dio mucha más fuerza y valor, finalmente llego al altar mirando con furia a la mujer con el vestido blanco.- Y tengo algo que decir para evitar esta boda.-

-MENTIRA.- Grito la mujer, elevando su mano para darle otra cachetada pero esta vez Souichi sujeto su mano

-Jovencita, ¿Qué está haciendo?- Cuestiono agitado el padre.

-Este sujeto no tiene nada que decir.- Aparto su mano de la del pelo largo.- Por favor siga.- Exclamo.

-El muchacho tiene que hablar, es su derecho, lo siento mucho.- Expreso el hombre de la sotana, Tetsuhiro fue tomado de las manos siendo apartados de la cercanía de Meilin, Souichi le miraba preparado y listo.

-Tú, de nuevo.-Susurro, notando el cabello suelto del Senpai pues gracias a lo antes ocurrido su coleta había pasado a mejor vida, Morinaga Tetsuhiro no dejaba de ver aquel color de cabellos, sin embargo su admiración y curiosidad por ellos fue acortada por una voz.

-Escucha…- Dijo con voz grave.- Sé que no te acuerdas de mi… pero, debo decirte algo, tengo que decírtelo.- Susurro.- Tetsuhiro yo, lo siento, lo lamento tanto, por todos estos años en los que te maltrate en los que no aprecie lo que tu hacías por mí, además de todas esas palabras crueles y duras que te dije, lo lamento… nunca me di cuenta que eres la razón de mi vida, que yo… tu Senpai te ama con todo mi tirano corazón… Morinaga no te cases… te devolveré los recuerdos que has perdido y trabajare para que esto funcione.- Extrañamente una lagrima bajaba por el rostro del Morinaga. Elevo una mano a su mejilla y susurro con calma.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?- Se cuestionó el peli azul.

-Vamos, ven conmigo.- Susurro con calma el pelo largo, Tetsuhiro iba dar un paso pero enseguida la castaña, lo sujeto del brazo y grito.

-No me dejes.- Lloraba.- No nos abandones a ti y a tu hijo Tetsuhiro.- El mencionado se detuvo, miro a Meilin la cual llevaba la mano del ojo verde a su vientre y susurraba.- Él es pequeño, pero está creciendo por ti, fue antes del accidente. La expresión en los ojos del Morinaga fue de entera sorpresa y emoción.

-¡MEILIN!- Grito bastante emocionado.

Souichi intento objetar pero al ver los ojos emocionados de ese tonto no lo logro hacer nada más que quedarse parado, sintió el desprecio, Namisa a su lado susurro.- No sigas con esto…- Le sujeto del brazo y le movió despacio un costado para ser sujetado por un sujeto de saco.- Mejor termina de ver la boda.- Termino diciendo.

Había escuchado como algo se le rompió por dentro, no le tomo importancia, pero dolía, dolía horriblemente, la boda se sucio, el sí de ambos se dio y el solo podía tragar grueso, tratando de liberar un nudo tremendo en su garganta, ya que todo termino, fue a una de las bancas se dejó caer y poso sus codos sobre sus rodillas, ahora si las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse libremente por las comisuras de sus ojos, algunas de colgaron en sus gafas y otras en el piso; esa jugada no la vio venir, Meilin lo tenía todo preparado, ella supo cómo mover sus piezas. Y es que él no podía competir con algo tan sagrado un hijo.

Pasos se escucharon en el centro de la iglesia, Masaki tocaba su hombro y susurraba.- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-…- Souichi no tenía voz.

-Ya me dijeron lo que ocurrió.- Expresaba Kunihiro con calma, acercándose a ambos.- Es imposible que ella este embarazada.- Murmuro.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Masaki estaba furioso.- Eso es imposible.- Gruño con cólera para golpear el respaldo de la banca.- Tetsuhiro estaba en el hospital, de seguro…-

-Ella dijo que fue antes del accidente.- Corto Souichi, limpiando sus mejillas.- Aunque no sea cierto o sea de otro sujeto, ella jugo muy bien sus piezas.- Expreso realmente triste.- No hay nada que hacer aquí.- Se ponía de pie.- Creo que es mejor así.-

-¿Estas demente?- Cuestiono Kunihiro bastante molesto.- No voy a engañar a mi hermano de esa manera.-

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, estúpido? Él ya se casó, esta con ella y esperan un hijo.- Grito molesto.

-Un hijo que no es suyo y eso hace mucho más grande la mentira.-

-Escucha.- Expreso Souichi, masajeando la cien.- Se acabó, se perder, ella lo tiene, Tetsuhiro no me recuerda, es imposible que lo haga, más ahora que sabe que ella está embarazada.-

-Pero tú lo amas.-

-Sobreviviré.- Dijo para dar un paso en el pasillo cuando todo se volvió negro y cayó al piso.

-SOUICHI.- Con prisa se agacharon para reanimarlo, pero no respondía…

En la fiesta…

El ambiente era de entero festejo, a su alrededor todo era emoción y alegría, admiraba a su ahora esposa bailar con sus amigas, pero a él para nada le agradaba todo aquello, en su cabeza solo había algo que le rebotaba de un lado a otro, no era el hecho de su hijo si no el hecho de lo que había pasado en la iglesia ese cabello, ese cabello, y esos ojos lo habían puesto muy pensativo, al igual que las lágrimas que había dedicado en la confesión de aquel extraño sujeto, se puso de pie necesitaba aire o un poco de tranquilidad puesto que el ruido de la música y de los griteríos lo hacían sentirse muy mal. Caminaba despacio por los pasillos del hotel…

En uno de estos…

Namisa, jaloneaba a su hermana la cual reclamaba.-¿Qué te pasa Namisa?-

-¿Cómo rayos es eso que estas embarazada?- Cuestiono con furia el castaño.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿Viste su rostro? Fue genial soy muy inteligente.-

-¿Acaso es mentira?-

-Por supuesto.- Respondió con calma.- Eso jamás, entendido.- Susurro con calma.- Es imposible que yo haya si quiera llegado a primera base con Tetsuhiro, claro que debo apurarme, esta noche tengo que hacerlo con el.-

-Dios hermana estás loca.-

-Solo de amor, hermano.-

-Ese no es amor eso se llama obsesión, solo espero que no termines mal.- Susurro.

-Para nada, Tetsuhiro me ama, ya lo viste.-

-Yo que tu no me confiara, él puede recuperar la memoria.-

-Eso no pasara.- Dijo.- A nadie le conviene.- Susurro con calma, tú me ayudaras a evitar que recuerde a ESE BASTARDO, SOUICHI.-

-Eso será difícil, viste como reacciono ante la confesión de ese sujeto.- Namisa llevo su mano a su barbilla.- Jamás creí que el fuera capaz de declararle su amor en público, siendo el un homofóbico y siendo Tetsuhiro Gay.-

-Sí que asco, realmente esos dos se amaban.- Susurro la chica cruzándose de brazos.- Pero gracias a mis artimañas Tetsuhiro volverá a ser el chico que conocí en el colegio.-Un ruido se escuchó tras de ellos, pronto Namisa se movió para revisar pero no había nada, ambos hermanos abandonaron el lugar dirigiéndose a la fiesta, mientras, que en el pasillo… sus orbes temblaban, y su cabeza le iba a estallar, había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho esos dos y se sentía el ser más estúpido del mundo. Sumado a eso que por más que quisiera no podía recordar nada.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Se cuestionó.-¿Por qué todos me mienten?- Se preguntó resbalando su cuerpo a través de la pared para sujetar ambos costados de su cabeza y susurrar.-¿Eso es verdad, yo… realmente amaba a ese sujeto?- Ahora su mirada se mostró sorprendida al recordar los sueños que había pasado todos estos días.-Souichi…- Susurro sintiendo algo en su pecho, un algo que no podía comprender pero luego negaba y susurraba.- No, yo, yo amo a Meilin, y debo hablar con ella, debo saber por qué me mintió.- Se puso de pie despacio en dirección de la fiesta…

El día se fue deprisa y la noche también caminaba contra el reloj, eran alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada cuando Souichi Tatsumi despertaba, se encontraba en una cama enorme, estaba en lo que parecía el hotel donde su asistente se había casado, era demasiado irónico tanto que susurro.-¿Qué jodidas hago aquí?- Cuestiono, ahora buscando sus gafas y mirando la mesita de noche para susurrar.-¿Qué paso?- Ahora recordó todo gracia a una nota que estaba en la mesita la cual decía.

-"_**Souichi… Espero ya estés mejor, te desmayaste, el doctor ha dicho que es debilidad, deberías comer más… en fin Masaki y yo llegaremos al amanecer, te llevaremos a casa por favor espera a que lleguemos."-**_

-Maldición.- Susurro, para sí mismo, ahora se puso de pie y camino a la ventana corrediza que daba al patio, afortunadamente estaba en el primer piso, la brisa del mar golpeo su rostro, sintió la arena en sus dedos fría y suave, se dobló el ruedo de sus pantalones para caminar por esta, necesitaba pensar puesto que ahora que ya todo estaba tirado al carajo, él debía de comenzar a olvidar y a luchar con la realidad la cual sería el no ver más a Tetsuhiro, el viento era intenso y el día comenzaba a resurgir, dando un ambiente en el que la luz apenas débil se apreciaba, faltaba poco para que el amanecer se diera y esto le ayudo más a aclarar su cabeza…

_**If you only knew**____**  
><strong>__**I still hold onto the letters**____**  
><strong>__**You returned**____**  
><strong>__**You help me live and learn**____****_

_**It's 4:03 and I can't sleep**____**  
><strong>__**Without you next to me I**____**  
><strong>__**Toss and turn like the sea**____**  
><strong>__**If I drown tonight, bring me**____**  
><strong>__**Back to life**____**  
><strong>__**Breathe your breath in me**____**  
><strong>__**The only thing that I still believe**____**  
><strong>__**In is you, believe in is you**____**  
><strong>__**I still believe in you**____**  
><strong>__**Oh, if you only knew!**_

_Si tú supieras__  
><em>_Aún tengo las cartas__  
><em>_que me devolviste__  
><em>_Ayúdame a vivir y aprender___

_Son las 4:03 y no puedo dormir__  
><em>_Sin ti a mi lado__  
><em>_Me sacudo y giro como el mar__  
><em>_Si me ahogo esta noche tráeme de vuelta__  
><em>_a la vida__  
><em>_Respiro tu respiración en mí__  
><em>_En la única cosa que aún creo__  
><em>_Es en ti, creo en ti__  
><em>_Aun creo en ti__  
><em>_Oh, si tú supieras…_

Llego a sentarse en la arena, admirando el mar inmenso ese ruido que le llenaba de aliento en sus oídos, le dio a comprender que la vida sería difícil de aquí en adelante pero tendría que aprender a vivir sin él, era mejor así, era por su bien…-Es por tu bien.- Susurro, ahora tragando grueso.- Solo me hubiese gustado agradecerte todo lo que me diste Tetsuhiro, fui un estúpido por no agradecerte cuando debía.- Suspiro hondo.- Espero que seas muy feliz.- Dijo para agachar su rostro y mirar la arena para apretar sus ojos y soltar enormes lágrimas.

-¿Souichi… Tatsumi, verdad?-

Aquella voz le hizo abrir de golpe sus ojos, elevo despacio su rostro siendo atacado por su propia melena gracias al viento que golpeo desde atrás, elevo su mano y aparto sus cabellos para admirar el rostro del Morinaga quien le observaba realmente confundido. Se puso de pie despacio y miro a todos lados, aparentemente él estaba solo y con calma susurro.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

El cuestionado miro al frente al mar y respondió con calma.- Necesitaba un respiro.

-¿Y… tú esposa?-

Él le miro serio y susurro.- Prefiero no hablar de eso.- Dijo devolviendo la mirada al mar.

-Bueno… yo ya me iba, cuidante mucho.- Dijo dando la vuelta pero siendo sujetado de un brazo por el Morinaga quien estaba impactado y quien susurro.

-Por favor, no se vaya…- Susurro con poca voz, Souichi se giró despacio y le miro confuso.- N-No logro entender… ¿Por qué, siento que te conozco?-

-Porque así es.- Susurro.

-Tú no me mientes ¿verdad?- Expreso desesperado.

-No tendría por qué hacerlo, si lo piensas no tengo nada que ganar con hacer eso.- Explico.

Ambos estaban ahora sentados en la arena admirando el amanecer era hermoso, el color amarillo remojar todo, la brisa marina era totalmente sabrosa y refrescante, Tetsuhiro escuchaba con atención lo que el pelo largo le decía.-¿Entonces soy estudiante de la universidad de Nagoya.-

-Y el mejor.- Agrego, el había confesado todo lo que sabía de el Morinaga a excepción del asunto en que ambos estaban involucrados.

-Te agradezco que me hayas dicho eso, pero… ¿Qué hay de lo nuestro?- Souichi se estreso enseguida susurro.

-Eso… pues…- Susurro con calma y sonrojándose.- Eso no es precisamente primordial.- Respondió poniéndose en pie.- Ahora será mejor que regreses con la loca, piruja de tu esposa.-

-Ha, ha, ha Senpai… -Ambos se silenciaron, Souichi enseguida se acercó al Morinaga y susurro.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Se-Senpai.- Respondió confuso.-¿Por qué dije eso?-

La mirada más emocionada se formó en su rostro pero, se borró al escuchar los gritos de cierta piruja, pronto Souichi tomo una tarjeta del hotel en su bolsillo y susurro.- Escucha, ve a vivir a Nagoya, esta es mi dirección, si quieres podemos hablar más de tu pasado, por ahora debes estar al lado de tu esposa.-

-¿Pero…?-Extendía su mano y susurraba mirándole correr.-Yo…- Confuso totalmente confuso pero con el rostro sonriente y animado.-Souichi.- Expuso guardando la tarjeta al instante en que.

-Tetsuhiro que haces aquí.-

-Veo el amanecer, ¿Algún problema?- Cuestiono furioso, pues estaba enfadado esa mujer le estaba mintiendo.-Dime una cosa Meilin, ¿Quién es tu medico?-

-A… pues cariño, este aun no me he hecho ver.-

-Deberías.- Dijo severo, tirando el bastón a la arena y gritando molesto.- Alista tus maletas, la luna de miel se acabó, nos vamos a vivir a Nagoya.-

-¿Qué PE-PERO Y QUE HAY CON PARIS?-

-Lo siento pero no me apetece ir a ese país contigo, en tu estado, de seguro necesitas descansar, así que iremos a Nagoya y se acabó no quiero estar en Fukuoka y me obedecerás soy ahora tu esposo.- Gruño.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- Cuestiono notando como su actual esposo ahora la dejaba con la palabra en la boca, la cabeza le dolía enormemente la noche anterior no había habido nada de acción la fiesta había llegado hasta altas horas de la noche y ahora que lo pensaba la castaña se dijo.- Ahora que lo recuerdo… Tetsuhiro no volvió a la fiesta anoche.- Miro a todos lados y logro ver a lo lejos al pelo largo.- Ese maldito.- Gruño bastante molesta.- Aunque este en tus terrenos, no vas a recuperarlo jamás.- Sentencio, para sujetar su celular y perderse de nuevo para llegar al hotel.

Llegaban a la habitación Souichi estaba fumando en el patio, Masaki se apuró a llegar a él y susurro.-¿Cómo estás?-

-Mejor que nunca.- Respondió con una sonrisa maquiavélica, entrando a la habitación mirando a Kunihiro.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Tal parece que aunque esa odiosa mujer, haya hecho su jugada, el que va a ganar seré yo.-

-¿Estas bien Souichi?- Cuestionaron ambos.

-Se de lo que hablo.- Expreso.- Voy a recuperar a ese tarado, aunque todo este en mi contra lo voy a hacer.- Expuso emocionado y elevando su puno.- Voy a terminar con la maldad de esa mujer loca.- Expuso bastante animado.-¿Ya nos vamos?-

-Si vamos.- Souichi salio emocionado, mientras que Masaki susurraba.

-¿Qué, fue eso?-

-No lo sé pero ese sujeto nos oculta algo.- Sonrió.- De seguro algo bueno paso.-

-Vaya, el desmayo le ayudo.-

-Masaki.- Le llamo sujetando su mano.- No puedo ir a Nagoya, pero tu…-

-Lo se.- Susurro tomando su mano y jalándole para atraerlo a su cuerpo y darle un beso.- Te extrañare.-

-Igualmente, por ahora así debe ser.-

-Ok.- Susurro saliendo de la habitación.- No te preocupes lo recuperaremos.-

-Gracias.-Les vio partir enseguida de que ambos se marcharon, el celular del castaño sonó y con prisa tomo la llamada.-¿Dime Yuriko…-

-_**Kunihiro-sama, tal parece que sus sospechas son ciertas, investigue y no está embarazada.- **_Kunihiro se acomodó las gafas_**.- Pero encontré algo que no le va a gustar nada.-**_

-Habla, ¿Qué sucede?-

_**-Tal parece que el matrimonio fue arreglado por una razón más fuerte.-**_

-¿De qué hablas?-

_**-Sus padres están quebrados y el dinero de los Sasame, han comprado las acciones de la empresa de al que su padre es dueño.- **_Kunihiro arrugo las cejas.

_**-**_Que oportuno.- Expuso con calma.- Así que fue por eso.-

_**-Eso es todo.-**_

-Muy bien hecho.- Corto la llamada y susurro.-Cielos, hasta donde llega el deseo y el dinero, me da vergüenza ser parte de esta familia.- Estaba furioso e indignado, ahora había una razón más para acabar con ese enlace.


	4. Chapter 4 El recuerdo de Tu Voz

**Cuanto suspenso verdad! Hahaha lo siento…, Bueno FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO BONITO EN FIN, NENAS y NENES aquí os dejo el capítulo cuatro que ya lo esperaban con ansias espero sea de su agrado, no se preocupen el que sigue será más largo y habrá mas emociones que fuaaaa se van a dar contra la pared cuidaos mucho y nos vemos de aquí a una semana o mas tal vez xD hahaha mentira las amo! Besos y gracias por sus ADD, FAV Y REVIEWS! Gachias!**

**Lost Memory.**

**By**

**Aurora la maga.**

**4: El recuerdo de tu voz.**

La lluvia arreciaba en Nagoya, las calles se apreciaban solas en la enorme ciudad, parecía un lugar frio y tremendamente solitario, para Tatsumi Souichi, ya habían pasado exactamente unos 4 meses desde que el pelo largo había pedido un descanso de su maestría, pues había tenido que buscar trabajo; sin embargo, ahora se presentaba a la universidad con nuevos aires de y ánimos a pesar del nefasto tiempo que se suscitaba. Llegaba muy temprano cerraba el paraguas que su tía Matsuda le había prestado y finalmente hecho esto llegaba con paso apresurado a la ventanilla de información, en esta se topó con un gran amigo de Tetsuhiro.-¿Tatsumi-Senpai?- Escucho el de gafas mientras rellenaba la hoja que muy amablemente había pedido completar el dependiente del cubilo informativo.

-¿Yamagushi?-

-Senpai.- Llamaron dos alumnos más uniéndosele al pelo largo quien les miro confuso al tiempo que escucho.-¡Regresaste que alegría!-

_-"¿Alegría, de que va todo esto?"-_ Se preguntaba todo aquello pues era bien sabido que él no era muy agradable o si quiera querido en el campus, el siempre fue un lobo solitario con su ayudante, eso era todo. Ante aquello decidió seguir con lo suyo mientras expresaba escribiendo.-¿Qué pasa, con eso de que alegría?-

-Pues nos habíamos preocupado, pensamos que el tirano no regresaría.- Sonrió tiernamente una chica.- He decidido hacer la maestría también, así que me encantaría formar parte de su grupo ya que Morinaga-san tuvo ese accidente…- Souichi dejo de escribir y rápidamente miro a la chica de cabellos castaños y cuestiono.

-¿Cómo supieron, eso?- Yamagushi enseguida respondió.

-Su hermano vino hace unos días, dijo que la ausencia de Tetsuhiro-san se debió a un grave accidente, también se disculpó con la farmacéutica que le había contratado.- Souichi estaba impresionado, Kunihiro tenía extrañas maneras de actuar, pero entonces cayo en cuenta de que posiblemente ellos ya estuvieran en Nagoya, ante aquello él se puso de pie y miro a Yamagushi con atención.

-¿Dime una cosa, su hermano dijo algo de en donde estaba Morinaga?-

Una de las chicas asintió y apurándose a la respuesta del joven ella explico.- Pues dijo que en esta semana él se mudaría, para tratar de incorporarse, aunque lo miraba difícil, pues tal parece que ha perdido la memoria.- Souichi agacho la mirada y enseguida escucho.

-Usted es la persona indicada para que le ayude, por eso nos alegra que haya regresado Tatsumi-Senpai.- Expuso la castaña.

-Hai, ambos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y que mejor que usted para poder enseñarle todo de nuevo, o si quiera volver hacerle recordar lo mucho que amaba su carrera.- Souichi miro a un costado y susurro.

-En eso con cuerdo con ustedes, pero no pienso atrasarme, ya estoy demasiado atrasado así que eso te lo dejo a ti Yamagushi.- El aludido llevo una mano a su babilla y susurro.

-Bueno yo con gusto lo hiciera pero resulta que la compañía que contrato a Tetsuhiro-san me ha llamado era su segunda opción dijeron.- Souichi arrugo las cejas pero resoplo aliviado.

-Eso me alegra…- Elevo la mirada y notaron la emoción en esos tres jóvenes era demasiado, el interés por el que el haya regresado que se mosqueo diciendo.- Ya váyanse y no me interrumpan.- Dijo para seguir con lo suyo y sentarse al mismo tiempo que pensaba_.-"Entonces si logro mudarse… y ha pensado en regresar a la universidad, de seguro fue el quien envió a Kunihiro a explicarlo todo…"-_ Presiono el lápiz y susurro.-Así que ya regresaste…- Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, era entre maldad y orgullo o algo parecido a felicidad, continuo con lo suyo y fue a dejar la hoja en el cubículo, el señor muy amablemente le pregunto cuando le gustaría volver a la universidad y él dijo.-Inmediatamente.- El hombre sonrió pues había escuchado de Souichi Tatsumi el tirano de los laboratorios de agricultura, no era solo un sujeto que pretendía estar ahí encerrado, él era bastante eficiente, haba hecho tres descubrimientos y actualmente había dejado pausado un asombroso descubrimiento más, algo que revolucionaria la plaga de gusanos en las plantaciones de fresas, esa mente era brillante. Pero ahora la pregunta seria, ¿Continuaría con ese ritmo, luego de perder a su Kohai?

Por otro extremo, la mudanza había sido un hecho a pesar de los lamentos y berrinches de su actual esposa, él se mudaría a Nagoya, aunque los gritos de sus padres quedaran nada más en eso, gritos, Tetsuhiro ya estaba mucho más repuesto, ya no necesitaba el bastón para caminar, la sola idea de poder saber de su antigua vida lo motivaba a montones, en cambio su esposa ella estaba partida de furia, odiaba esa ciudad con enormes ganas por que en esta estaba la amenaza más grande de su vida con Tetsuhiro. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la enorme casona que ambos habían adquirido gracias al regalo millonario de la familia de su novia, estaba por lo menos tranquila en esas enormes paredes de lujosa procedencia, en cambio su esposo, él se encontraba en la habitación arreglándose para salir.

-Tetsuhiro ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Voy a salir.-

-¿A dónde aquí no conoces a nadie, si quieres te acompaño?-

-No gracias, no necesito de tu ayuda Meilin.-La castaña se puso seria y murmuro e inmediato.

-¿Acaso me dejaras aquí sola?-

-Busca algo que hacer, aprende a cocinar o algo.-La mujer se indignó y susurro molesta.

-VAS A BUSCAR A ESE DEGENERADO NO ES VEDAD.-

Morinaga tenía que disimular bien, no podía demostrar que ya sabía la verdad de su falso embarazo y tampoco podía permitir que interfiriera en sus planes de saber de su pasado así que con calma soltó y largo suspiro y susurro, girándose a verla y tocar su rostro con su mano izquierda en donde reinaba un anillo de oro.- No, para nada, mira… solo voy a ir por ahí a ver si recuerdo algún lugar o algo.- Explico con calma.

-¿Eso es verdad?-

-Sí, ahora tú, por favor descansa, debes relajarte por nuestro bebé.- Susurro a su oído, para agregar.- Quiero ir a la primera cita médica, ok.- Ante esto Meilin trago grueso, se le había olvidado por completo su falso embarazo, ante esto no tubo opción que dejarle ir, pues ella tenía que pensar cómo solucionar eso y rápido.

El ya bajaba las gradas que llevaban a su habitación, ahora pasaba la estancia y era bien recibido por Yuriko quien hacia reverencia y susurraba.- Muchas gracias por sacarme de ese lugar tan aburrido.-

-No te preocupes, eres de confianza así que, serás mi confidente…- sonrió el ojo verde, quien se colocó un abrigo de tiro largo, como una chaqueta, bajo estas llevaba una camisa de manga larga morada y una corbata, sus pantalones negros y sus zapatos de vestir, más arriba su cabello era peinado haca atrás, parecía na versión más joven de él. Siendo acompañado por Yuriko salió de la enorme casa en dirección a un auto muy lujoso, en este la chica cuestionaba.

-¿A dónde quiere ir primero Tetsuhiro-san?-

-Primero…- No sabía por dónde comenzar, la única idea que le venía a la cabeza era el papel que reposaba en sus bolsillos y entonces susurro.- A esta dirección por favor.- La mujer asintió y con prisa se apuró a ir por las calles…

Estaba como un peso dentro del agua, se emocionó al volver a sentir el aroma a arsénico en el laboratorio, prendió las luces pues el clima estaba opaco gracias a las enormes nubes que cubrían el sol, se movió directamente a los casilleros en donde sintió nostalgia, pues el rostro de su Kohai reaparecía a cada momento, sonriente y amable, soltó un largo suspiro y murmuro.-Ya, olvídalo, no hay manera de que logres que recuerde todo y vuelva a ser el estúpido que era antes.- Sus cejas se curvaron en tristeza, comenzó el día en el laboratorio, pero por extraño que pareciera, sus apuntes no estaban en su mochila, con prisa saco su móvil y marco a casa de Matsuda, la mujer en la línea cuestionaba.

_**-¿Tu cuaderno de apuntes?-**_

-Sí, ¿no la deje por ahí?-

_**-No Souichi, aquí en la habitación no hay nada, y ya revise las cajas que trajiste del apartamento, es seguro que aun esta en lo que todavía no has traído.-**_

-Si eso, temo.- Susurro.- Bueno gracias, Matsuda-san, ¿A qué hora llegara Kanako?-

_**-En una hora, ¿Tu ya estas estudiando de nuevo?-**_

-Si.-

_**-Vaya no paras, eres igual que tu padre…-**_ Matsuda se contuvo a decir algo que comprometiera la situación y a Souichi el cual cuestiono.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

_**-Escucha… fue un comentario sin sentido, lo siento.-**_ Se disculpó amable.

-Dime, lo que ibas a decir no hay problema.-

_**-Bueno…-**_ Matsuda hizo una pausa de unos segundos a lo que Senpai arrugo más las cejas quería saber de qué iba ese comentario_**.-Pues, cuando Hana tu madre murió, Souji se sintió muy triste… por un tiempo no quiso saber nada de sus investigaciones… pero después entendió que Hana no querría que dejara lo que le apasionaba por su muerte… por eso te digo que fue un comentario sin querer.**_- Souichi suavizo la expresión en su rostro, era cierto lo que había dicho Matsuda entonces cuestiono.

-¿Tú crees que el viejo logro olvidarle?-

_**-No, Souichi, si tu padre hubiese querido olvidar a Hana-san, el hubiera buscado otro trabajo y dejar lo que amaba…-**_ La mujer emitió una pequeña sonrisa en la línea y exclamo.- _**No te he contado como se conocieron tus padres… Ellos se conocieron en una investigación…- **_Souichi arrugo las cejas y susurro.

-Eso me lo dirás en otro momento, ahora mismo debo ir al apartamento.-

_**-Está bien. Perdona que haya confundido las cosas, sé que Morinaga-san es tu amigo pero, debes seguir delante, pues en el interior de ese muchacho se le miraba que te admiraba.-**_

-Gracias, Tía.- Con calma escucho la voz de su tía despedirse de él, y guardando su móvil en la bolsa de su pantalón susurro.

-Así que, el viejo no dejo lo que hacía… soy una porquería…- Dicho aquello fue por sus cosas nuevamente, apago las luces y cerrando el laboratorio se dijo.- No voy a a dejarlo, aunque ese tarado no regrese, debo seguir por mi propia cuenta,-

Pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo cuando de pronto le dijeron.-¿Ya se va Souichi-san?-

-A… no, profesor, solo voy a ir a traer unos apuntes que no encuentro.-

-Oh entiendo, pero debería, mejor ir a casa, parce que la lluvia se hará una tormenta.- El susurro.

-¿Usted cree eso?-

-Sí, de seguro se irán las luces.- Senpai enseguida suspiro hondo, entonces hecho llave a la puerta y se fue por el pasillo hacia afuera, tomo la sombrilla que había dejado en la entrada junto a otras sombrillas y salió corriendo… Ya llevaba un buen camino recorrido, había optado por el metro ya que el profesor tenía razón, la lluvia estaba pésima, se había convertido en una tormenta llena de truenos y relámpagos.

Morinaga a pesar de la tremenda tormenta logro llegar al apartamento en concreto, Yuriko miraba con atención aquel edificio tras la ventana de aquel auto, atrás su ocupante, parecía no querer bajar del asiento, estaba como petrificado, un dolor punzante en su cabeza se presentó de inmediato en el Morinaga quien susurro…- E-Es aquí.-

-Sí, Morinaga-san ¿se siente bien?-

-Mmg, si.- Mintió para con los ojos apretados mirar a un costado, entre las gotas que chocaban contra la ventana logro ver a alguien correr, reconoció de inmediato aquellos cabellos largos y el dolor plata se fue, con prisa, admiro lo que aquel hacia a lo lejos, pronto descubrió que estaba esperando al elevador y susurro.-Él vive aquí…- Abrió la puerta y grito.- Yuriko puedes irte, yo te llamare cuando me vaya.-

-PERO SEÑOR.-La chica intento bajar, pero al ver al pelo largo de la boda susurro.- Oh… ya entendí.- Se quedó ahí mirando como Morinaga cruzaba la calle y llegaba con prisa a la cercanía de aquel sujeto.

_**Fragance by Gackt.**_

_**kisaki sae mo mitsukerarenakute**____**  
>Kaze ni kiesou na kioku wo<strong>____**  
>Hosoi ito deyukkuri to hikiyoseru.<strong>_

"_Incapaz de detectar siquiera mi propio destino,  
>con un delgado hilo gradualmente retiro a mí mismo<br>los recuerdos que se estaban destiñendo en el viento. "_

Souichi esperaba el ascensor de los apartamentos, pues de las gradas caía un enorme chorro de agua, parecía cascada, la cosa, en cuanto toco de nuevo el botón, escucho pasos a sus espaldas y una presencia posarse tras de él, decidió mirar de reojo a quien había llegado por detrás y admirando aquel rostro severamente mojado y quien susurraba.-Souichi…-

El corazón le salto, casi se le salía, admiro aquellos ojos tan llenos de brillo y ese rostro de estúpido y sensual, sonrojado completamente no pudo decir palabra alguna, Morinaga le miraba aun cayendo las gotas de agua en su rostro, estaba sin parpadear, hasta que el sonido del elevador los saco a ambos de su sorpresivo transe.- Morinaga…- Susurro con calma para notar como el ojo verde miraba el elevador de donde salían las personas que esta contenía, entonces Souichi decidió darse la vuelta y entrar, ya dentro el silencio fue bastante sentido por ambos hasta que.- Finalmente, ¿Te mudaste?-

-Hai…- sonrió mirando al pelo largo.-¿Vives aquí?-

-Yo… no, tú vives aquí.-

-¿Yo?- Cuestionaba sin entender el elevador se abría despacio dejando ver el pasillo, que era azotado por el viento, un enorme golpe en su cabeza y un chispazo de recuerdo acelerado se formó en su cabeza, Morinaga salió del elevador siguiendo a su Senpai, el conocía bien a donde ir, y le seguiría hasta el fin, a costa de los dolores de cabeza que eran constantes, decidió continuar, con prisa llegaron a la puerta del fondo en esta Senpai abrió susurrando.

-Es un alivio que aun tenga la llave.-

Morinaga no dijo nada, solo entro a la estancia en donde Senpai, prendía la luz que comenzó a tintinear por la tormenta que se presentaba, miro a su ex Kohai y susurro.- quítate esa ropa, vas a enfermarte.-

El pelo azul asintió y se quitó la ropa con calma, admiraba todo a su alrededor, le parecía tan desconocido todo, parecía un extraño en su propia casa, Souichi por otro lado fue a la habitación del recién llegado y de ella saco una toalla.- Muchas gracias.- Expuso con calma para quedarse ahí parado, admirando lo que hacia el pelo largo, quien había ido a la cocina y parcia preparar algo, el en cambio se animó a ir más a adentro…

_**Zawameku kokoro no koe ni mimi wo sumashi**____**  
>Ittai nan no tame ni<strong>____**  
>Umarete kita no ka...<strong>____**  
>Sou, toikaketa<strong>____****_

_**Tsuki wa kawarazu boku wo mitsume**____**  
>Ima wa mada kotaete wa kurenai<strong>___

_Cuando escucho de cerca a la voz cansada de mi corazón  
>¿para qué fue que nací? es lo que me pregunta<em>

_Incambiable, las miradas de la luna caen sobre mí  
>pero no me ha concedido una respuesta aún.<em>

En cuanto cruzo el marco de la cocina, no pudo evitar el sentirse atacado por un fuerte y severo recuerdo, rápidamente sintió el sabor de los labios del ojo miel sobre los suyos, también el calor de su cuerpo y su voz, susurrando que dejara de hacer eso, Souichi, no se enteraba de todo aquello, él estaba más esmerado en preparar café; mientras el Morinaga seguía teniendo estos episodios en su cabeza, eran fragmentos que no podía ordenar en su cabeza, mientras esto ocurría, Souichi decía.-Al menos todavía hay servicios básicos.- Morinaga notaba todo aquel lugar, estaba polvoso, pero ordenado, cuando de pronto, sintió una tasa posarse en sus manos.- Toma, te calentara.- Souichi se apartó de su frente para ir a las habitaciones. En su mente estaba ir por el cuaderno de apuntes.

Morinaga mientras caminaba, se sentía en otra dimensión, no quería creer que todo lo que podía ver desfragmentado en sus recuerdos era solo mentira algo que solo en su loca imaginación podía suscitarse tal vez, con calma llego a la puerta de la habitación en donde él estaba buscando algo, antes de entrar volvió a quedarse de piedra, pues de nuevo su voz se mezclaba en sus recuerdos y los jadeos que del Souichi salían lo dejo helado, tanto así que un dolor intenso le hizo tirar la tasa al piso y el solo poder sostenerse del marco de la puerta, Souichi escucho el gemido de dolor en el ojo verde, dejo lo que hacía y corrió hacia a él.

-¿Oi, que tienes?-

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y sus orbes temblaban estaba todo revuelto en su cabeza.- ¿Que… es todo esto?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Morinaga miro ahora al que le sostenía y cuestiono totalmente preocupado.

-¿Tú también vivías aquí?-

Souichi agacho la mirada le ayudo a llegar a la cama de su habitación y en cuanto le sentó a su lado un estruendoso relámpago se presentó, la luz destello fue tan fuerte que las luces volvieron tintinear y rápidamente todo quedo en penumbras.

_**Kikasete okure yo**____**  
>Sono koe wo...<strong>____**  
>Misete okure yo<strong>____**  
>Sono yume wo...<strong>____**  
>Samenu kagiri ni ochitemo<strong>____**  
>Obieru koto wa nai kara…<strong>_

_"déjame oír tu voz", te ruego  
>"déjame ver tu sueño, te pido<br>porque incluso si caemos en un sueño interminable  
>no hay nada que temer... <em>

-Si lo hacía…-Morinaga admiro el rostro de Tatsumi, con la poco luz que entraba por la ventana, notaba aquella fina cara que demostraba preocupación.- No sé qué tanto te dijeron, pero… nosotros vivíamos aquí, en este apartamento.- El pecho se le hizo apretado, el aire parecía comenzar a faltarle, pues en su garganta un nudo se presentaba.

-Dijeron que había vivido todo este tiempo en Fukuoka, con Meilin.- Souichi agacho la mirada y susurro.

-Bueno… eso no es cierto.- El ruido de las gotas golpear la ventana era el único ruido que se podía escuchar, además de sus voces en esa habitación.- No tenía pensando decirte esto, no aun, pero tal parece que debo, sacarte de la mentira en que te encuentras.- Susurro,- Lo que dije en la iglesia era cierto y sigue siendo, tu…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver con el hecho que vivía aquí?- Morinaga sujeto sus manos y pidió con terrible voz aguada.- Por favor, dime la verdad.-

-Dejaste Fukuoka hace más de 8 años, según lo que me contaste, fue por un problema con un ex amigo de tu hermano, al parecer tu familia descubrió que eras Homo…-

-¿Homo, de- de que hablas?-

-Tus padres, te echaron de Fukuoka, por que eras Gay…- Souichi apretaba sus puños y murmuraba.- Son unos malditos imbéciles, como pudieron jugar con tus recuerdos tan fácilmente,- Gruño.

-¿Souichi… Me estás diciendo, que me gustan los hombres?-

-Si…- Susurro con calma y tremenda voz seria.- Mira, no tengo por qué mentirte, es la verdad, yo solo quiero que sepas la verdad… - En su pecho gritaba que él tenía que descubrir todo esto por su cuenta pero, no podía evitar el negarle la verdad de su pasado a lo que continuo.- Y… así fue como nos conocimos, cuando dejaste Fukuoka te inscribiste en la universidad de Nagoya, ahí te hicieron mi asistente y éramos solo eso, hasta que un día…- Se silenció y susurro mirando a un costado.-Creo que he dicho demasiado.-

_**Oshiete okure yo**____**  
>Shinjitsu wo...<strong>____**  
>Tsugete okure yo<strong>____**  
>Sono tsumi wo...<strong>____**  
>Akai namida ni afurete iru<strong>____**  
>Kakusareta kono sugata wo...<strong>_

"dime la verdad" te lo ruego  
>"explícame tus pecados" te ruego<br>Las lágrimas carmesí que siguen fluyendo  
>se han escondido de este rostro mío...<p>

El silencio fue roto por los sollozos del Pelo azul quien susurro.- Por favor, continua…- El ojo miel suspiro hondo y mirándole directo a los ojos con entera profundidad y decisión respondió.

-Hace 6 años tú, te me declaraste.- Morinaga agrando la mirada, ante aquello, algo en su interior se rompió de repente y cuestiono.

-¿No puede ser cierto?-

-Lo es… -

-¿Estamos saliendo?- Cuestiono llevando una mano a su cabeza con una expresión confusa.

-No…-

-¿Qué, pero de que hablas?- Ahora se puso en pie, totalmente enfadado, si todo eso era cierto porque estaba tan confundido.-No lo entiendo, dices que te declare mi amor y que no estamos saliendo y ahora que lo recuerdo, porque… porque me pedias perdón en la boda.-

-Morinaga.-

-¿Acaso yo… no soy correspondido?- El pelo largo trago grueso, intento acercarse a él y sujetar su rostro que estaba lleno de lágrimas.-NO ME TOQUES.- Grito furioso, haciendo a un lado todo aquello y gritando.-PRO QUE TODOS ME MIENTEN.-

-escucha…- Grito molesto.- Yo, no soy Gay… yo odio a esa clase de personas, pero por más que trate de alejarme de ti no pude, y todos estos años estuve, mintiéndome a mí mismo, por eso te pedí perdón, porque no supe valorar lo que tenía contigo.- Le miro con las cejas juntas.- ES DIFICL ACEPTAR ESTO PARA MI, SI PUDIERAS RECORDAR SABRIAS MUY BIEN DE QUE HABLO.-

-Pero… cómo es posible, que ahora ames a alguien que rechazaste, ¿Qué te hizo hacer tal cosa?-

Morinaga estuvo a punto de irse, corriendo, cuando, un nuevo recuerdo lo golpeo de prisa, la escena más insana de toda su larga vida, había traído a recuerdos la violación que había cometido a su Senpai, se quedó tieso y apretando sus puños susurro.-Fue un error venir aquí.- Dijo aquello y se fue del lugar, con prisa, Souichi intento seguirle pero la puerta de la entrada ya era azotada, Morinaga corría gradas abajo, la cabeza le iba a explotar, cuando…

_**Tada itoshisa dake ga ookiku naru**____**  
>Kako no namae sae<strong>____**  
>Omoidasenai mama na no ni<strong>____**  
>Mou dou ni mo dekinakute<strong>_

_Incluso simple insensibilidad ha crecido hasta ser más de lo que puedo soportar.  
>En un estado como este, no puedo recordar<br>ni siquiera una cosa tan insignificante como el nombre que alguna vez tuve,  
>y aún no hay nada que pueda hacer para resolverlo todo<br>_

*Recuerdo… desfragmentado*

_Se miraba a sí mismo en el piso, con su Senpai sobre él, le miraba fijamente y cuestionaba.-¿Dime Senpai… que quieres hacer?- Souichi le observo sorprendido también al escuchar.-Hare lo que Senpai quiera.-_

_-Si de verdad, no hubiese querido… me hubiera reusado y matado a golpes…- Notaba el rostro serio del Tatsumi._

_Morinaga sonreía.- En verdad, me gustas mucho… perdóname por causarte problemas… Senpai.-_

_Souichi no soporto ver ese rostro tan lleno de alegría de su Kohai, se aventuró a besarlo y rápidamente el recuerdo cambio, ahora Souichi susurraba.-No… escapare, mas…-_

*Fin de Recuerdo… desfragmentado*

Sentía la lluvia mojar todo su cuerpo, temblaba, en realidad era cierto todo aquello, pero no podía recordar nada más, que puros fragmentos.- Entonces… si me amabas en silencio, pero tenías miedo.- Susurro con calma, para girarse y mirar hacia arriba en el apartamento, respiro hondo y con pasos decididos subió de nuevo a aquel lugar.

Estaba mirando la oscuridad, sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro, estaba ahora sí que devastado, la poca esperanza de recuperarlo se había ido deprisa, quizás fue su culpa pensó, por no haber tenido el tacto de decirle lo que él no recordaba de su familia, no es fácil se dijo así mismo, finalmente logro encontrar la libreta, ayudado por una vela, no se iría de ahí sin sus apuntes pues, estaba decidido el no regresaría a ese lugar. Nunca más. Se puso en pie luego de hurgar en la caja en donde estaban sus demás cosas y decidió irse de ahí deprisa, aunque la lluvia lo abatiera el no desearía pasar más tiempo en un lugar que causaba cosas en su pecho, cosas muy raras. Apago la vela y fue a la entrada, tomo su paraguas se colocó los zapatos y al instante en que abrió la puerta, la luz de un relámpago dejo ver al ojo verde quien estaba con los cabellos revueltos y pegados a su frente y costados de su cara, Souichi agrando la mirada y susurro.-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?-

No hubo respuesta, más que solo una mirada, de completa tristeza, Souichi noto como lentamente Morinaga elevaba sus brazos y sin pensar nada le abrazaba con entera fuerza.-¡AH OI!- Grito apenas, cuando de pronto escucho en su oreja la cual estaba cerca del rostro de Morinaga.

-Senpai… tengo, frio…- Souichi respiro hondo y susurro.

-Estas todo mojado, idiota.- Enseguida le hizo pasar, volvió a prender la vela y llevándolo a su habitación le dijo.- Aquí hay ropa…. Y…- Morinaga le abrazo por detrás, hundió su rostro en el cuello del pelo largo quien cuestiono.-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Lentamente le giro y le miro atento a los ojos, la luz tenue de la vela apenas y podía dejar ver aquellos rostros, muy despacio fue acercándose al rostro del Tatsumi quien sin evitarlo pudo sentir el beso de aquellos labios, dejo caer la ropa en sus manos y elevando sus brazos respondió al abrazo del que era presa por el Morinaga, quien seguida besándole, delineaba sus labios con entera, fogosidad, Souichi gimió entre aquella boca, y apartándole con el rostro sonrojado exclamo.

-Detente…-

-No… quiero recordar, tu piel tu voz… Souichi.-

-Morinaga, no estas… pensando las cosas…- No hubo más que decir aquellos labios lo devoraban de nuevo, la mano de Morinaga sujetaba sus cabellos y pensaba.

_-"Eras tu a quien miraba en mis sueños."-_ Derramo una lagrima y confeso.- Souichi… mi Souichi.- Las prendas fueron cayendo y el sonido de los besos y jadeos en ambos se fueron suscitando, la lluvia no menguaba ni tampoco los deseos de ambos, se dejaron caer en la cama del pelo azul, la única luz en la habitación era la de los relámpagos y de la vela, Souichi estaba ya desnudo sobre Morinaga, quien admiraba su cuerpo y sus cabellos sueltos, elevo un poco su torso para acariciar, su espalda y besar su pecho, buscando aquellas tetillas las cuales chupeteo causando en el ojo miel excitación y exponer un gemido incontenible, Morinaga no podía creer lo excitado que estaban ambos, esto no podía cuadrarlo en su cabeza, ni siquiera Meilin había causado ese efecto, sin perder más tiempo, Souichi se agacho, dejándole caer el torso de Morinaga a la cama y hundir su cabeza en la almohada, conocía que el en su actual estado no podría prepararlo, entonces, decidió hacerlo el mismo, Morinaga admiraba la escena con las cejas arrugadas en placer, notaba como Souichi se masturbaba y su otra mano por detrás intentaba entrar en su orificio, Morinaga no permitió aquello, lo tomo de la cintura y lo recostó a su lado, para devorar sus labios y susurrar.

-Eso, no está bien…-

-…- Había pensado que Morinaga se estaba echado para atrás, por esa razón no dijo nada, cuando de pronto, él se agachaba devorándole a besos, bajaba por su pecho susurrando.

-Eso me corresponde a mi hacerlo.- Souichi enseguida cerro los ojos y dejo que el hiciera lo que pudiera, noto como el sujetaba su miembro e engullía directo.

-OI, NO, NO HAGAS ESO.-

-Quiero recordar tu sabor.- Susurraba con voz trabajosa, Souichi dejo de tensar el cuerpo y con prisa, sintió las caricias y los dedos que comenzaron a jugar en su perineo y entrada, su pecho estaba acelerado, el placer era tan extremo, definitivamente estos meses sin Morinaga habían sido un fastidio para ambos, percibió la intromisión de uno de sus dedos y susurro.

-Ahg… ya es suficiente.-

-Quiero escuchar tu voz…- Dijo para someter otro más y hacerlo temblar.

-Morinaga… ahh, ahg, no- no sigas.-

-Souichi….- Susurro para engullir una vez más el miembro y sentir la tensión en este, el calor que en su boca se presentaba gracias a aquel suculento y grueso miembro, Morinaga no podía dejar de hacer eso, algo le gritaba que tenía que amar a su Senpai de esa forma, llego el momento en que Senpai soltaba su semilla en la boca de Morinaga quien se apartó despacio y dejando caer por sus labios aquel blanquecino líquido, Souichi se apuró a limpia, pero la mano de Morinaga le detuvo diciendo.-En lo absoluto me molesta esto.-

-Es-esto es demasiado.- Susurro con voz trabajosa, Morinaga limpio la comisura de su boca para ir cerca de su rostro y besarle sin ningún asco, Souichi recibió aquellos saldados labios y se perdió en placer, pues estaba sintiendo como en su esfínter ya la presión de aquel miembro reclamaba estar dentro suyo, abrió sus piernas y con un enorme jadeo sintió entrar a su amante.-Ahmmg.- Separo sus labios y tembló severo, no sabía si era la pose o la emoción de volver a ser penetrado, pero aquel pene había tocado su próstata, tanto así que grito excitado.- Ahhhh, ahg, Morinaga.- Volvió a recibir aquellos labios en los suyos, Morinaga iba penetrando con calma, mientras de sus ojos lagrimas se derramaban y susurraba con escaso aliento.

-Es cálido, es… eres tu Souichi.- Sentía un placer inmenso, los costados de su miembro eran severamente apretados por ese lugar tan húmedo y cálido, Souichi respiraba agitado, llevo una mano al pecho de Morinaga y confeso.

-O-Onegi, no te muevas.-

Morinaga se quedó ahí, obedeciendo a su amante pelos largos, quien sintió como su miembro palpitaba dentro, esto le hizo soltar un gemido grave causando en el pelo azul, espasmos más orgásmicos en su miembro y confesar.- No me pidas eso es imposible.- Sujeto sus piernas, y abriéndolas por completo, movió sus caderas en un movimiento suave y rítmico, Souichi separo sus labios y sosteniéndose de los hombros de Morinaga apretó sus parpados para sentir el placer de aquellas envestidas.-¿Te gusta, lo hago bien?-

-Ahg… no- no hables… ahhhh.-

-Pero quiero saber si es, así co-como me recuerdas.-

-AJAHHHH.- Una envestida más profunda lo hizo gritar, estaba temblando, aquello era demasiado intenso, enseguida se abrazó a su amante y grito severo.- MORINAGA,-

Complacido por aquello, continuo envistiéndole una y otra vez, se deslizaba con libertad en aquel lugar, que por instantes se apretaba gracias a los espasmos orgásmicos, pronto sintieron que un fuego les quemaba los bajos, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Souichi apretó tanto la espalda de Morinaga que dejo unas marcas en su espalda, cuando llegaba al orgasmo sintiendo las palpitaciones del miembro de su amante eyaculando con libertad dentro suyo, Souichi por otro lado sentía el líquido cálido derramarse en su abdomen, era su propio semen, un hilito de saliva se coló en su boca, jamás se había sentido tan intenso como ahora, Morinaga le miraba agitado y con el rostro rojo de total vergüenza, pues no había podido salir a tiempo de aquel lugar.

-Lo lamento.-

-No-No te disculpes por todo.- Susurro con voz apretada y cansada, para pronto sentir como aquel miembro salía de su entrada y derramaba el caliente líquido que de esta salía, Morinaga se acomodó en la orilla de la cama sentado, respiraba realmente rápido y sudaba como un caballo, se sentía pegajoso, pero también muy bien, Souichi en la cama había flexionado una pierna temblorosa y tratando de recuperar el aliento, limpio su frente del sudor tremendo, miro la espalda de Morinaga y sonrió diciendo.-Creo que tu esposa se enfadara cuando te vea la espalda.-

Ahora sabia porque le ardía la espalda, Souichi había dejado su marca, pero no le importaba,- Me encanta tu voz, es tal y como la recuerdo en mis sueños.-

-¿En tus sueños?- Cuestiono Souichi muy confundido y casi durmiéndose.

-Hai… había sonado contigo antes, pero… nunca pensé que eras tú.- Dijo con calma y sinceridad.- Quiero recuperar lo nuestro, solo dame tiempo para poder recordarlo todo.-

-Como quieras, no me opondré a tus decisiones.- Dijo con voz calma.- Solo recuerda que este apartamento es de los dos… y que tienes un lugar en donde quedarte, siempre lo has tenido.-

-Sí, ahora lo se…- Se acercó para besarle de nuevo y susurrar.- A mis padres no les agradara esto.-

-Lo se… por eso yo… cuidare de ti.-

-Es una promesa…- Susurro con calma y entre besos…-Ahora sé que a quien amo realmente.-

-No digas tonterías…- Susurro Souichi con voz apagada.- No puedes decir eso, si ni siquiera me recuerdas.-

-Lo estoy haciendo, Souichi… solo tenme paciencia.- El momento se silenció al darse cuenta él ya estaba dormido, entre sus brazos estaba su peli largo quien dormía plácidamente, la luz por fin había llegado y la lluvia había calmado finalmente, observo el reloj de la mesa de noche el cual estaba sin hora, por el apagón, pronto escucho el vibrador de su móvil en la ropa tirada en el piso, y susurro.-Cielos.- Acomodo sus ojos a la luz del foco y enseguida se separó de Souichi para apagarla pronto y sujetar su aparato, se trataba de Yuriko.-Diga.-

-_**Morinaga-san, Meilin-san está muy molesta, ¿Qué le digo?-**_ Se acariciaba la cara y miraba la hora en la pantalla de su móvil eran las 4 de la madrugada y el aún estaba ahí, aclaro su garganta y susurro.

- No le digas nada yo hablare con ella, pero para tranquilizarla solo dile que voy en camino.-

-_**Si señor**_.- Corto la llamada y miro hacia a la cama en donde estaba Souichi con la sabana apenas cubriendo su cuerpo pues una pierna asomaba, Morinaga sonrió y susurro.- Eres como un ángel.- Se dio la vuelta y saco ropa de su ropero, todo aquello no parecía de él, mas sin embargo se puso una camiseta y unos jeans, no iba a ponerse la ropa mojada, con prisa arreglo todo antes de irse y escribió una pequeña nota, con prisa llego a la entrada y cerro con calma la puerta, afuera Yuriko susurraba.

-¿Le fue bien?-

-AH, Yu-Yuriko me asustaste.-

-Perdone, solo quería ver si estaba bien.-

-Estoy bien, solo deje mi ropa aquí, es que me moje ayer.-

-De acuerdo, nos vamos.-

-Claro.- Abandono el lugar con prisa.

En su casa el clima era de real enfado, habían platos rotos tirados en e piso y un sinfín de groserías eran expuestas en el teléfono, Meilin estaba molesta, tanto así que había llamado sin perder tiempo a la familia de su actual esposo, con furia gritaba y amenazaba a ambos padres, de hacer que Morinaga lograra entrar en razón o por lo menos evitar que se viera con ese sujeto a lo que la madre del ojo verde cuestiono en la línea._**-¿Y tú como sabes que esta con él?-**_

-Yo lo presiento, es lo más lógico, son casi las 5 de la mañana y no ha regresado.-

_**-Mira niña, en todo caso aquí la culpable eres tú, TU DEBES DE DOMIANR A MI HIJO NO NOSOTROS.-**_

-PERO ESTO ES UN TRATO.-

_**-Si pero jamás te dijimos que iba a ser fácil ¿o sí?-**_

La joven arrojaba el celular a la pared estaba realmente molesta y con gritos descarriados, se fue a la habitación, en cuanto a la puerta de aquella casa, un pelo azul entraba con calma, noto el desastre en el piso y cuestiono rápidamente a una de sus sirvientas.-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Tal parece que esta muy molesta por que Morinaga-sama no llego anoche.- Respondió haciendo reverencia, a lo que con prisa cuestiono.

-¿Las maltrato?-

-No señor, todas estamos bien.-

-Me alegra, por favor limpien esto.-

-Enseguida.- Dijeron ellas para apurarse y limpiar, mientras el subía las gradas ellas susurraban.- Esa maldita bruja, como puede tener a un hombre tan bueno.-

-Pues ya vez que no lo tiene.- Susurraba Yuriko ayudando a las otras dos.- Morinaga-san ha sido engañado, no me quiero imaginar cuando recupere la memoria y sepa todo.-

-Espero que no nos quedemos sin trabajo.-

-Pues para mi mejor, yo no la soporta es una víbora.- Dijeron entre ellas, para terminar de limpiar.

Arriba en la habitación, las cosas se ponían color de hormiga, Meilin arrojaba la ropa de su esposo al piso y gritaba enfadada.- Maldito seas te odio.-

-Meilin, ¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa?-

-AH, POR FIN APARECES, ¿EN DONDE ESTABAS?-

-Eso no te importa.-

-ESTABAS CON EL, VERDAD CON ESE BASTARDO DESGRACIADO ESE PEDAZO DE PELOS CON PATAS.-

-No le digas así.- Gruño bastante molesto, para mirar al piso.- ¿Qué es todo esto, QUIERES QUE ME VAYA?- Grito enfurecido al ver toda su ropa tirada en el piso.

-Es lo lógico, ¿No te parece?-

-Por mi está bien, no necesito estar cerca de una mujer como tu.-Meilin entonces se dio cuenta de que él se iría y susurro acercándose, por detrás.

-No espera, Tetsuhiro,… yo am, lo lamento es que, me cegué completamente.- Morinaga la miraba con ojos severos.- Perdóname, es que, no puedo contenerme por los síntomas tu sabes cambios de humor y todo eso.-

_-"ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA."-_ Pensaba colérico el pelo azul quien suspiro, había sido demasiado bueno con ella, pero tampoco podía irse así tan tranquilo, no sabía quién de los dos decía la verdad, era lógico que estuviera confundido, soltando un suspiro expuso serio.-Por ahora dejaremos esto así… - Levantaba una sábana de la cama y una almohada.- Me voy a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes.-

-Tetsuhiro cielo espera.- Lo vio partir.- AHHHG,- Grito rezongona y susurrando por lo bajo.- Debo hacer algo para que él me ame, pero que.- Caminaba de un lado a otro estaba totalmente decidida a hacer lo que fuera por obtener el corazón de él lo haría. Se vistió con prisa y fue rápidamente a la salida de la casa enseguida se acomodó en uno de los autos sin chofer y arranco sin poder ser atendida por el chofer de la casa, ella anejaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que recordó que en esa cuidad había un viejo amigo de ella, se desvió del camino para entrar a la carretera este amigo vivía lejos de la ciudad, pues el amaba más el bosque y todo eso. Con prisa entro a un camino rural y susurro.- Eres el único que puedes ayudarme.- Se perdió en la carretera.

Notas finales:

Sip se que quedo corto pero por ahora solo quiero poner esto porque es importante yay!, ahora bien quiero saludar a mi mana Danny Tsukino y a Abigail la Fey que son las hermosas que hacen posible esto n_n por otro lado alisten sus kokoros para el que sigue besos y abrazs ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5 Enorme Mentira

**Hola chicas primero que nada quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios sugerencias y criticas constructivas, se que debo acatarlas y lo estoy tratando pero aveces se me pasan unos errors u.u gomen Bueno queria anunciarles que este capitulo esta un poco bonito y un tanto ammm, Bueno leanlo quiero dalr las gracias especiales a Carla Mariana Ryt QUE ME HIZO UN VIDEO DE ESTE FIC! Ya tenemos video chicas y esta aquí en este link…. Koi suru Boukun Lost Memory AMV**

**Ahora quiero darle un especial saludo a mi musa Abiagil La Fey espero estes bien hermosa u.u Danny Tsukino se acerca tu canción… y hablando de canciones, la que van a escuchar a continuación se llama LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO de la artista ELLIE GOULDING que es para mi una hermosura de persona y su voz aaaah!**

**Lost Memory.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**5: ENORME MENTIRA.**

Se encontraba aun dormido, ni siquiera pudo sentir cuando él, se fue del apartamento. Pudo despertar gracias a la luz tremenda que entraba a la habitación, abría de a pocos los ojos y aclaraba la mirada, admirando la eterna luz que inundaba todo en la habitación del Morinaga a quien ladeando su rostro hacia el otro lado de la cama no pudo encontrar, se movió despacio haciendo sonar las sabanas en un ruido silencioso y llevando una mano a la mesita de noche para sujetar sus gafas susurro.-Me quede dormido.- Agrando la mirada y busco algo que le dijera la hora, pero el reloj de la alcoba estaba tintineando en las 00:30 horas, gracias al apagón de anoche aquel triste aparato se había des configurado. Con calma se puso en pie sintiendo el dolor en toda su espalda y parte baja, se agacho con calma para tomar su ropa y sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón su móvil. El cual tenía como 10 llamadas y 5 mensajes de texto, noto la hora era demasiado tarde ya.-La una de la tarde, ¡LA UNA DE LA TARDE!- Grito con asombro para con rapidez buscar sus interiores y corriendo se los puso, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el móvil con su hombro y su barbilla, aquel pequeño aparato dio tres tonos y en la otra línea sonó afligida Matsuda.

**_-Souichi-san, ¡GRACIAS A KAMI, TE COMUNICAS!-_**

-Mat-Matsuda-san, ¿Qué ocurre?-

**_-Nada, muchacho estaba preocupada, no viniste a dormir, y la tormenta fue severa, pensé que te había pasado algo.-_** Expuso la mayor a través de la línea.

-No, me ha pasado nada, me quede en el apartamento que compartía con Morinaga.-

**_-Entiendo, ¿Vienes a comer?-_**

-No, tengo que ir a la universidad ADIOS MATSUDA SAN.-

-**_Souichi-es…-_** Corto la llamada rápidamente y metiéndose la camiseta, para ponerse ahora una de botones sobre esta se amarro los cabellos en una cola y salió corriendo como un demente, no sin antes poner llave a su departamento. Prácticamente voló para ir a la universidad, pago un taxi y definitivamente. Al momento de bajar y buscar el dinero en su bolsillo había una nota que admiro con interés, saldo la cuenta y se quedó de pie frente al portón de la facultad leyó con calma y susurro.

-Ese idiota… ¿Qué demonios se cree?- Se preguntó arrugando la pequeña nota y yendo al portón en donde se sorprendió al ver todo cerrado.-¿He pero que broma es esta?- Tomo su móvil nuevamente y marco a su profesor quien le respondió.

**_-Hola… ¿Tatsumi-san eres tú?-_**

-Profesor Fukushima, estoy en la puerta de la facultad, ¿Por qué no está abierto?-

**_-Oh, es que ayer la tormenta derribo un árbol justo en los cables de alambreado, y la universidad cerro, pues la fuente madre se averió pero ya mañana estaremos listos, por hoy, descansa pues la universidad está cerrada.-_** Souichi asintió y se despidió con calma para mirar con furia al campus, quería seguir con sus labores, pero no podía hacerlo gracias a esto, sin pensarlo mucho decidió dar la vuelta e ir a casa, el cielo estaba limpio y brillante el sol quemaba deliciosamente, el frio no se sentía tanto. Ya llevaba un buen tramo mientras en su cabeza pensaba.

_-"¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?"-_Llevo su mano a su bolsillo en donde estaba la notita que había dejado Tetsuhiro y murmuro con enfado y voz grave.-Ni muerto regreso ahí a esperarlo como una novia enamorada.- Decidió ir a casa pues estaba claro que en la nota decía.

**_"_****_Por favor, espera aquí, no vayas a la Universidad…"_**

Ese imbécil, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que Souichi le hiciera caso?, en fin fue caminando en dirección a la casa de Matsud, cuando percibió que un auto lo seguía despacio_.-"¿Un otaku, o un acosador?"-_ Se preguntó, cuando por fin se detuvo y enfrento al que le seguía, se dio la vuelta y grito sumamente acelerado.-¡QUE MIERDAS QUIERE!- El auto se detuvo de prisa el admiraba los vidrios ahumados, llego a pensar que se trataba de esa chica loca Meilin, pero cuando noto como la puerta se abría se impresiono al ver a la criada de los Morinaga.-¿Tu eres?-

-Tatsumi-san, lamento haberlo asustado.-

-No me asustaste, solo me perturbaste.-

-Entiendo.- Dijo la chica de cabellos negros y mirada seria, el silencio rodeo; al notar el ojo miel que la chica no le decía nada más, se dio la vuelta y susurro.-Bueno adiós.- Yuriko con prisa se mosqueo y juntándose a el expuso.

-Tatsumi-san, necesito que entre al auto.-

-¿De qué vas?-

-Bueno, las ordenes fueron claras.- Expuso con el rostro serio y decidido.- "Sigue a Tatsumi-san y cuídalo en todos lados, en la noche lo llevaras a un lugar, para que se prepare para una cena de gala."- Expuso en palabras serias.- Eso dijo Tetsuhiro-sama.- Souichi junto sus cejas y susurro.

-Ese bastardo.-

-Por favor no llame a si a mí amo.-

Souichi respiro hondo y expuso molesto.-¡PUES DILE A TU AMO! JAMAS, SI EL QUIERE VERME QUE VENGA POR SU CUENTA, YO NO VOY A HACER COSAS RARAS Y MENOS SALIR CON EL.-Yuriko noto como se daba la vuelta el de la coleta y rápidamente sacaba su celular, Souichi de detuvo y le observo con curiosidad, como la chica esperaba en el teléfono.

-Tetsuhiro-sama, es completamente cierto lo que me dijo, el target es muy necio y terco, ¿Puedo usar fuerza bruta en el?-

-Oi., ¿El Target?-Souichi le miraba impactado.

-Entiendo, está bien…- Corto la llamada, notando como la chica le observaba con seriedad aún más entonada y susurraba.-Tatsumi-san, Por favor suba al auto.-

-NO…- Yuriko no tuvo opción suspiro hondo y acercándose despacio al pelo largo actuó.

En la calle se escuchaban algunos gritos de dolor y un poco de angustia, toda la gente miraba lo que ocurría incluso una señora grito.-Dios llamen a la policía.-

-Agg, estás loca, Suéltame.-

-No.- Decía, sentada sobre la espalda de Souichi mirando hacia sus piernas las cuales había sometido entre sus brazos y las jaloneaba hacia la cabeza de Souichi causando un sonido estridente en sus huesos.-AHHG, E-ESO, DUELE, MUJER LOCA, YA SUELTAME.-

-Primero debe darme su palabra que vendrá conmigo y que hará lo que me han encomendado que haga.- Souichi soplo un aliento y grito.

-NUNCA.-Otro ruido más tétrico se escuchó su espina se estaba doblando.-DE-DEMONIOS, ESTA BIEN, ME RINDO YA SUELTAME.- Yuriko así lo hizo, Souichi recuperaba su aliento en el piso cuando sintió como era elevado por su cintura, su delgado cuerpo era llevado a la puerta del carro, admiro a la pelos negros quien con suma rapidez y fuerza lo metía a la parte trasera del auto.-OI.-No pudo decir más, Yuriko, cerraba la puerta y el grito sordo por los vidrios se escuchaba dentro, ante los ojos atónitos de los presentes la chica se inclinó y dijo con voz seria.

-Lamento la escena, es que es un sujeto muy testarudo, es el novio de mi amo, perdonen, por favor no llame a la policía, esto no es un rapto el viene conmigo por su cuenta.- Dicho aquello se fue directo al auto para prender la marcha y perderse por el camino dejando a toda la gente en la banqueta impactada.

Por otro lado en el trasporte, Souichi se limpiaba la comisura de su boca en donde había sangre, esa mujer no tuvo piedad le había atacado y usado fuerza.- Tus técnicas de convencimiento son demasiado, mujer loca.-

-Yuriko.-

-¿Jah?-

-Me llamo Yuriko.-

-Como sea, esto es secuestro.-

-No, técnicamente es persuasión.-

Souichi suspiro hondo y susurro.-¿A dónde carajos me llevas?-

-En la noche habrá un coctel, de la empresa de Kunihiro-sama, y Tetsuhiro-sama ira, el desea que sea su pareja, que le acompañe.-

-¿Qué?- Grito con enfado y con la coleta erizada.- NI LOCO, YO NO VOY A ESAS COSAS, NI SIQUIERA SE QUE DEMONIOS ES UN COCTEL.-

-Es una reunión de asociados a la empresa de industrias…- Souichi le silencio diciendo.

-No voy a ir, no quiero ¿Entendido? No me interesa que me mates o me rompas una pierna, no pienso ir…- Souichi agachó su rostro y murmuro.- A esas cosas solo van las mujeres y las novias… y yo no soy ni una ni otra, ¿Comprendes?- Yuriko se salió de la calle y estaciono, causando una incomodidad al pelo largo a quien observo por el retrovisor y a quien llamo.

-Tatsumi-san.- Dijo esta con voz un poco menos seria.- ¿Usted realmente no ha entendido nada verdad?-

-No…- Miro hacia otro lado.

-Tetsuhiro-sama, está recuperando la memoria, gracia a usted… y eso me hace feliz… no quiero volver a ver reste a Tetsuhiro-sama.- Souichi le prestó atención y escucho.- Desde muy pequeña fui testigo, de la cantidad de injusticias que le ocurrieron y me pareció una broma de muy mal gusto que sus padres ahora le amen tanto, es insólito y una calamidad.- Gruño severa apretando el manubrio.- Odio las mentiras, las aborrezco…-

-Deberías de ser tu quien pueda decirle, como era de pequeño.- Agrego el de gafas de forma escueta.

-No, yo no soy quien para abrir sus ojos y darle a entender muchas cosas… pero…- Se giró despacio en el asiento demostrando las cejas juntas y ojos aun sin expresión.- Pero usted, es la persona indicada, de encontrar todos esos buenos y lindos recuerdos perdidos.- Susurro con dulzura.- Lo supe desde el momento en que paso lo de la boda, jamás había visto a Tetsuhiro-sama tan feliz, con brillo en sus ojos, NUNCA había apreciado esa faceta y puedo decirle que usted es la luz de su vida.- Souichi se sonrojo un poco y miro al piso del auto, diciendo con voz grave y rasposa.

-No digas tonterías, deja de hablar así… no te va nada bien, que llores.- Dijo ahora observando a la chica quien apenas y mostro una sonrisa y se dispuso a manejar agregando.

-Me alegra que lo haya entendido, ahora si no hace lo que le digo, voy a tener que aplicar mis técnica de persuasión alemana ¿Entiende? Souichi sonrió un poco, mientras recorrían la calle admiraba tras la ventana todo a su alrededor y pensaba.

_-"Tal parece que no estás tan solo como pensé…"-_ Apretó Sus puños y seguro agrego.-_"No importa como lo haga o cuanto sufra en el proceso, debes recordar, debes hacerlo."-_ Se perdieron directamente en la zona más cara de toda la ciudad, habían elegantes centros comerciales y un sinfín de restaurantes carísimos, Souichi se pegó a la ventana y cuestiono de prisa.-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Otra de mis misiones es ir por un traje elegante, Souichi-san.-

-¿un qué?-

-Sí, no puede ir con esos harapos a la fiesta.- Souichi suspiro hondo y dijo severo.

-Solo lo hago por la causa, o te juro que en este momento yo…-

-YA LLEGAMOS.- dijo emocionada para con prisa, parquear el acarro a la orilla de la calle y enseguida ir a abrir la perta con una llave especial, ya que aquellas puertas solo se podían abrir desde afuera, era una suerte que Tetsuhiro recordara algunos detalles de la personalidad de Souichi, pronto el pelos largos bajo del transporte y admiro el enorme lugar, con vitrinas llenas de maniquíes elegantes y murmuro.

-Hay no puede ser.- Yuriko lo sujeto del brazo y prácticamente lo jalo hacia adentro.-¿Esto es realmente necesario?, ¿Puedo volver a pensarlo?-

-No, adelante, vamos, ellos lo trataran muy bien.- Señaló con seriedad la chica de cabellos negros quien tocaba la enorme manija de color oro en la puerta de cristal, Souichi se sintió en otra dimensión, jamás en su vida había pisado una tienda de esas, noto como la ropa se esparcía a su alrededor, y con curiosidad admiro los precios en uno de los trajes. Y prácticamente se quedó de piedra al ver el precio y murmuro.

-150,000 Yenes por un maldito traje.- Miro a Yuriko y cuestiono directo.- Eso es como 1,282.50 en américa, ¿de qué demonios están hechos estos trajes?-

-YURIKOOOOOO, MI VIDA, MI NENA QUE EMOCION VERTE AQUÍ~~- Gritaba en un canturreo un sujeto de cabellos negros y alborotados con trajes elegantes y modernos, se acercó a la mencionada y beso sus mejías disimuladamente, para observar a su acompañante a quien le hizo una cara de pocos amigos.-¿Hay, quien es este?-

-Su nombre es Souichi Tatsumi, el recomendado de Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro-sama.- Entonces aquel puso cara de interés y grito emocionado.

-POR KAMI, CREO QUE ESTO SERA TODO UN RETO.-

-¿Oi, de qué demonios hablan?-

-Tatsumi-kun.-

-¿Kun, Souichi, usted no me conoce sabe?- El dependiente chasqueo los dedos y llamo a sus ayudantes a sujetarle.

-Muchacho te haremos un cambio de look, tremendo, pues somos la mejor empresa en visualización, aquí tratamos a muchas estrellas de cine, doramas, artistas de rock y todo eso, mira por allá esta GACKT.- Decía señalando a un sujeto que recibía un corte de cabello.

-¿Gackt?- Cuestionaba con la mirada sorprendida pues no conoció para nada al sujeto.- Ya basta suéltenme.- Gritaba con severidad a lo que Yuriko, susurraba.

-Que le vaya muy bien Tatsumi-san.- El dependiente se quedaba con la chica la cual cuestionaba.-¿Tú crees que puedas hacer algo con ese cabello?-

-Pues todo depende, Tetsuhiro dejo muy en claro que no quiere cambios extravagantes, solo, quiere que pase un rato relajante.-

-Bueno… Hay mucho tiempo son las 2 de la tarde y el coctel comienza a las 8.-

-Así es nena, ve y siéntate que yo te aviso cuando esté listo.-

De acuerdo.- Dicho aquello y escucho gritos al fondo de un Souichi realmente molesto. La música en el lugar fue elevada, mientras Souichi era sometido a una ducha, le habían arrancado la ropa y retirado los lentes, ahora lo sometían a una bañera, para restregarlo de cabeza a pies, eso era humillante pensó y el susurraba.

-NO TOQUES AHÍ, PUEDO HACERLO YO MISMO MALDICION, ESPERO QUE ESTO LO APRECIES MORINAGA.- Grito para seguir siendo rodeado de manos que lo limpiaban en su cabello se dejó caer un champu con olor a rico dulce, embriagador, se trataba de las mejores cremas en todo el mundo, y un acondicionador que le dejo sedoso y liviano en cabello.- Al menos eso se siente bien.- Dijo ya más relajado y notando como su cabello había crecido demasiado.- "Esta muy largo."- Pensó… Cuando se enteró que ya estaban sacándolo de la tina elegante, para posar una salida de baño y escuchar de parte de una chica amable.

-Por favor, pase por acá.- Dijo señalando un pequeño cuarto en donde Souichi logro admirar la ropa interior de diversos, materiales, tenía que elegir una cual sería.-Elija una y por favor salga, que tenemos que arreglar su cabello.-

-¿Arreglar mi cabello?- Cuestiono tomando la primera que tenía a la mano, saliendo y mirando asesinamente a la mujer.- NADIE, VA A TOCAR MI CABELLO.-

-Señor, no se preocupe, nuestra estilista es un mor con las tijeras….- Sonrió con calma y grito severa la chica.- NAOMI.- Enseguida apareció la mujer con delgada cintura cabellos recogidos en una hermosa y elegante coleta gafas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con las tijeras en su mano.

-Hola Soy Naomi.-

-¿Y qué quieres?- Cuestiono directo el ojo miel.

-Ven siéntate.- Señaló a un asiento cómodo y tremendamente casual, ahora libero la toalla en su cabeza y susurro.- Cielos que bonito cabello.-

-…- Souichi no decía nada, la verdad era raro no podía sentir como aquella tocaba sus cabellos, era imposible, en las anteriores ocasiones ni de Kanako se dejó tocar el pelo, pero ella era una experta enseguida ella susurro diciendo.

-Relájese, solo cortare las puntas maltratadas y lo secare quedara lindo y brillante.- Souichi cerró los ojos, y rápidamente la chica recogió los mechones cortándolo rápidamente y sin pasarse de una pulgada, pues era un hermoso cabello, grafilo su flequillo y lo dejo hermosamente caído sobre su rostro, Souichi ya estaba listo.-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.- Expuso Naomi a un Souichi que abría los ojos y cuestionaba.

-¿Ya terminaste?-

-Si.- Se asomó al espejo y no encontró diferencia, a lo que ella explico.-Solo corte las puntas maltratadas, devaste un poco el flequillo y lo seque un poco su cabello y listo. -Con calma llegaba el dependiente que antes los había recibido e impresionado susurro.

-KAMI-SAMA, QUE DIAMANTE EN BRUTO.- Admiro.- Ahora lo que necesitas es un lindo traje y listo.

Souichi llevo su mano a su frente y susurro.- Maldita sea.-

Por otro lado en un pueblo alejado del bullicio y al margen de todo estaba una cabaña, al lado de un rio, un auto se parqueaba en el camino de tierra, pronto de este bajaba Meilin, quien llevo unos lentes negros y murmuro.- Dios esto es asqueroso.- Se llevó a su nariz una mano y se fue caminando costosamente ya que las piedras le hacían difícil la caminata, llego al pórtico de aquella cabaña hecha de madera y al estilo japonés, para tocar, pero nadie se encontraba, silbo con bravura y murmuro.- Lo que me faltaba.-

Escucho pasos a un costado y un ruido como el de una voz, con prisa se movió hasta llegar al patio en donde encontró a quien buscaba, el llamaba por un celular, no era adicto a esas cosas tecnológicas pero debatía con una buena firma de farmacéuticos.-No es un no, ¿entendido?, no voy a desperdiciar mis capacidades con una farmacéutica tan de mal prestigio y que se basa en probar sus experimentos en animales.- Corto la llamada y golpeo el piso.- Si tan solo este aparato no fuera tan necesario.- Grito furioso admirando su móvil.

-Seiji.- Escucho a un costado, se dio la vuelta y admiro a su muy buena amiga de la infancia.

-¿Meilin-chan?- Cuestiono impactado y llegando a ella en un enorme abrazo.-¡Cuánto TIEMPO!- Expuso feliz.

-Lo sé, cielos sí que cambiaste de un golpazo tu vida, este lugar es deprimente.-

-No le digas a así a mi estilo de vida.- Dijo agachándose para admirar a sus plantaciones y diferentes huertos.- Esto es mi vida, las toxinas de la naturaleza son la mejor arca de experimentación, ¿sabes?-

-Ya cierra la boca y vamos a dentro, invítame a algo de tomar me muero de sed.-

-Claro, su majestad.- Dijo con voz socarrona.- Lamento no tener una margarita, para ti, sucede que mi máquina de atender a mujeres odiosas se averió.-

-Baka. Siempre tú de animado.- Ambos entraron a la cabaña y notaron todo artilugio extraño, en ella, desde mesas de laboratorios a un caldo hirviendo ese sujeto parecía un brujo entre tanto utensilio de laboratorio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Meilin-chan. Por qué no creo que te haya ganado la humildad y venir a visitarme solo porque tú lo deseas?-

-Claro que no, es decir vengo por dos razones.-

-¿A ver?- Cuestiono con voz grave y un tanto rasposa el pelos negros, sentándose en una silla y cruzándose de piernas, Seiji tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro, lo traía largo y descuidado, sus ropas eran andrajosas y escuetas, pero él estaba muy sumergido en su trabajo e investigaciones.- Soy todo oídos.-

-Escucha, ¿Recuerdas a Tetsuhiro Morinaga?- Seiji hizo un sonido como alguien estaba pensando.

-No muy bien, la verdad es que nunca me fije en nadie más que no fuera tu hermano.-

-Ahg, eso es asqueroso.-

-No me juzgues, que te corro.- expreso a lo que ella se aclaró la garganta y murmuro directa.

-Escucha tuve un golpe de suerte, ¿escuchaste del accidente en Osaka?, de hace unos meses atrás.-

-Si fue terrible, que pena…-Seiji le observo asustado.- ¿Acaso tú estuviste ahí?-

-Si.-

-¿Pero por qué dices que golpe de suerte?- Meilin se agacho un poco y miro sus manos que reposaban en su regazo y murmuro.

-Porque con ese accidente pude cumplir mi sueño, el sueño de ser la novia y ahora esposa de el.-Souji elevo una ceja.

-¿Dime que ocurrió?-

-Estábamos viajando yo me dirigía a Nagoya, no iba nada más que para acompañarlo, le mentí, le dije que iba a la universidad en esa ciudad y bueno estuvimos platicando muchas cosas entre ellas, de un sujeto en cuestión que ha atrapado el corazón de mi amado.- Souji elevo una ceja y cuestiono.

-¿Entonces fue cierto el rumor, que el hijo de esa celebridad si salía con un Morinaga?- Se soltó en risas.- Dios esto es tan épico. Namisa debe estarse retorciendo de enfado.-

-Eso fue verdad, Tetsuhiro era GAY.-

-¿Era, no comprendo?-

-En el accidente él se golpeó duro la cabeza, tuvo un trauma craneal que lo dejo inconsciente por mucho tiempo y al recuperarse él está bajo un bloqueo mental, no recuerda nada de los últimos 10 años, ¿Entiendes?-

-Vaya, pobre muchacho.-

-POBRE NADA.- Grito furiosa.- Yo quise aprovechar esa situación y le hice un trato a su familia, la cual está en ruinas.- Gruño la mujer desquiciada.- Dije que me casaría con él, y hacerle pensar que era una persona normal y corriente con una novia y ahora esposa.-

-Jah, lo engañaste.-

-Si.-

-Y no me digas, él ha recordado todo ahora, por eso estas aquí.-

-La verdad es que él no ha recordado nada, pero hay un sujeto que esta empeñado en hacerlo.

-¿Masaki Junya?-

-No, otro sujeto… Souichi Tatsumi.-

-¿Hum, he escuchado ese apellido, pero no recuerdo dónde?- Señalizó con una mano en su barbilla.-¿Y a todo esto que tengo que ver yo?-

-Necesito tu ayuda.-

-¿Para qué? Si ya lo planeaste todo no es verdad.- Meilin golpeo el piso con su zapato y grito.

-¡NO, NO ES VERDAD, NADA ME A SALIDO BIEN! Tetsuhiro no me toca, ni siquiera hicimos nada en la luna de miel.-

-¿Y cuál es el problema? él es GAY.-

-Sí, pero yo le dije que estaba embarazada.-

-oh, vaya ya veo el problema.- Miro suspicaz a la joven y susurro.- Oh no, de mí no obtendrás nada mujer loca.-

-CLARO QUE NO INBECIL, NECESITO QUE ESE NIÑO SEA DE TETSUHIRO ENTIENDES.- Grito con ganas y se puso de pie.- Pero no sé qué hacer, por eso vine contigo.-

-¿Y que se supone que yo haga?- Cuestiono.

-Tu sabes de medicamentos, y todo eso, debes ayudarme a hacer que él me ame, que me haga el amor ¿Entiendes?-

Seiji se rasco la nuca y murmuro.-Ese hombre no me ha hecho nada malo, no puedo obrar en contra de alguien que no me ha lastimado.- Explico con calma.

-Incluso sabiendo que Souichi golpeo a Namisa una vez.-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Se levantó molesto.

-Ese sujeto es muy, violento, es demasiado una amenaza, necesito que entienda que Tetsuhiro debe estar con una mujer, conmigo, y para eso debo hacer lo que te digo… ayúdame por favor.- Seiji se la pensó un poco y susurro.

-No podrás, aunque el subconsciente de alguien esté tan sedado, es imposible que pueda negarse a lo que siente en realidad…- Meilin le miraba con seriedad.-Aunque…- Miro a Meilin y fue directo a su mesa de trabajo, mostrando un frasco con un líquido verdoso.- Esta es una mezcla de Barbitúricos en conjunto con la droga experimental que estoy tratando **metilendioximetanfetamina, **descubrí que estos dos, elementos muy bien mezclados provocan un efecto, de éxtasis e hipnotismo, su efecto secundario es que al día siguiente no recordara nada.-

-Es perfecto.-

-Pero… es peligroso, no sé qué más efectos pueda dar.-

-No importa lo probare con el.-

-Escucha Meilin, si lo usas solo te vas a lastimar.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque por más que quieras que él te amé, no podrás, él aunque te haga el amor solo vera a esa persona amada.-

-No me importa.- Dijo furiosa, es mi carta ganadora para que ese pedazo de pelos con patas nos deje en paz.- Gruño, ahora sacando su cartera.-¿Cuánto quieres?-

-No voy a vendértela.-

-Pero la necesito.-

-Escucha, te la obsequiare, pero debes decirme cuánto pesa Tetsuhiro, si aplicas más de la cuenta podría perder el juicio o incluso bloquearse más de lo debido.-

-Suena tentador…-

-Meilin.-

-Tranquilo…- Dijo la mujer para darle la información pertinente.- ¿Es suficiente?-

-Si…- Dijo con calma Seiji, para mirarle serio.- Ahora escucha…- El efecto no es prolongado, debes dárselo cuando estés segura de que estés ovulando así podrás crear a tu bebe.-

-Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, hoy en la noche luego de que venga de su coctel, se la daré.-Sus ojos brillaron al ver el elemento que solucionaría su vida pero, ¿En realidad esa sería la salida correcta?

Nagoya 8 de la noche, se encontraba en el vestíbulo admirando todo a su alrededor como buscando a alguien, el llevaba puesto un traje de alta costura, el saco era negro completamente y por dentro un chaleco de color perla, acompañado de una elegante corbata roja, pantalones negros y zapatos relucientes negros, sus cabellos que ya habían crecido otro poco permanecían desordenados, dejando a relucir una apariencia un tanto roquera y elegante; Tetsuhiro era saludado por todos los que llegaban, la mayoría eran conocidos de su padre y de la familia de Meilin, además de socios en la industria en la que Kunihiro se movía y hablando de el de Gafas, este llegaban con Masaki a su lado, el nerviosismo en el Junya fue severo, pues no había uno que otro amarillista que quería saber del hijo de la gran celebridad de Fukuoka, pero gracias a la mirada esquiva del Morinaga mayor todos se alejaban y nada mas optaban por tomar fotos a lo lejos. Tetsuhiro admiro a su hermano quien traía un saco de color gris con rayas finas blancas que hacían acentuar su elegante figura masculina, además de su camisa en un color blanca y una corbata gris brillante casi platinada, Masaki a su lado se presentaba con un traje elegante al igual, un saco de seis botones traslapado y de color negro, acompañado de una corbata azul, sus cabellos también desordenados pero elegantes; Kunihiro por otro lado si tuvo que acomodarlos un poco a él si le gustaba el orden.

-Nii-san.- Llamo el menor admirando a su hermano de manera amable y emocionada.

-Te ves distinto Tetsuhiro, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Es un momento importante ahora mismo, por eso les dije que vinieran juntos.-

-Sabes que a Masaki no le agrada el público.- Murmuro serio el castaño elevando su mano para hacer hacia atrás sus aventureros flecos.

-No te preocupes, Kunihiro, si Tetsuhiro nos quiere decir algo y es sumamente importante debo hacer caso omiso a mis miedos.- Kunihiro chasqueo la lengua enseguida susurro.

-Vamos de una vez a dentro.-

-Espero Nii-sa.- Llamo el ojo verde.-Aun falta alguien muy importante.-

-¿Humm?- Kunihiro observaba a su hermano quien con emoción notaba su auto en la entrada estacionarse y susurrar.

-Y aquí viene.-

Souichi esperaba a que la mujer esa abriera su puerta por fuera, el pecho le palpitaba horrendamente rápido, cuando escucho el accionar de la puerta al abrirse, con prisa se preparó para salir de aquel transporte, los zapatos relucientes y de marca pisaban el piso, y él se elevaba, admirando todo a su frente con ese rostro lleno de seriedad, Yuriko señalo a un costado en donde el logro ver a Morinaga. Esos ojos lo miraban con asombro y con una expresión que el no pudo controlar se sonrojo, pensó en dar vuelta a tras a toda esa locura pero no podía.

Había quedado congelado, sentía los flashes en su rostro, tal vez todos los ahí presentes pensarían que era una celebridad algún negociante nuevo proveniente de otro país, sin perder tiempo llego despacio para situarse al frente de Tetsuhiro quien impresionado hablo.-Senpai…- Ante aquello Souichi agacho su rostro y murmuro.

-No, me mires así tarado, esto no es nada de otro mundo.-

-Vaya.- Hablaron por fin Masaki y Kunihiro, admirando el vestuario de Souichi, el cual se trataba de un traje de saco y pantalones color Gris, plata como el de la corbata de Kunihiro, un chaleco de satín de fondo perla y con toques decorativos en color amarillo suave, una camisa blanca y una corbata gris también, Souichi enseguida al sentir la mirada de todas las mujeres y de los paparazzi se sintió inquieto, Tetsuhiro sin perder tiempo ni vergüenza, sujeto su mano y prosiguieron a entrar al lugar; no había fotógrafo que no captara aquel momento a lo que Souichi murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Te presento al mundo Senpai.- Le observo con duda y susurro.

-Aquí debería estar tu esposa no yo.-

-No me importa, tú eres mi vida, ¿Entendido?- Souichi le miro confuso, se preguntó muchas cosas en su cabecita hasta que por fin pasaron la lluvia de fotografías, se acomodaron en una mesa y enseguida hablo el mayor de los Morinaga.

-¿Entonces debo deducir que ya recordaste todo Tetsuhiro?- Souichi observaba atento lo que el ojo verde diría.

-No… aun no, pero ayer paso algo que me hizo traer muchos fragmentos de recuerdo.- Souichi susurro.

-No digas cosas innecesarias.-

-No debes preocuparte Souichi-san estas en confianza.- Expuso Masaki.- Debemos hacer algo para que este matrimonio acabe.-

-Si… lamentablemente, todos me han engañado.-

-Eso es lo que he tratado de decirte todo este tiempo.- Murmuro Souichi.

-Ya tranquilos, no es momento de discutir eso, es más si han venido a disfrutar de la velada hágalo.- Señalizó Kunihiro admirando que en el fondo en un escenario se presentaba una cantante, traía los cabellos elevados en un hermoso moño y un vestido color rosa brillante mas parecido al fucsia, con calma comenzó a escucharse las tonadas en el ambiente… Su voz comenzó a bañar a todos los ahí presentes. Souichi no entendía mucho de esas cosas, lo suyo eran formulas y familia, él nunca fue una persona que gustara de ir a conciertos o admirar una canción que vibrara en su pecho; la única ocasión que había hecho algo así fue cuando Isogai le obligo a asistir al Karaoke; Mas sin embargo puso atención a la letra y pensó en ella muy bien.

**_Ellie Goulding ~ Love me like you do._**

**_You're the light, you're the night  
>You're the color of my blood<br>You're the cure, you're the pain  
>You're the only thing I wanna touch<br>Never knew that it could mean so much, so much._**

_Eres la luz, eres la noche  
>Eres el color de mi sangre<br>Eres la cura, eres el dolor  
>Eres la única cosa que quiero tocar<br>Nunca supe que podía significar tanto, tanto._

**_You're the fear, I don't care  
>'Cause I've never been so high<br>Follow me to the dark  
>Let me take you past our satellites<br>You can see the world you brought to life, to life…_**

_Eres el miedo, no me importa  
>Porque nunca he estado tan feliz<br>Sígueme a la oscuridad  
>Déjame llevarte más allá de nuestros satélites<br>Puedes ver el mundo que has traído a la vida, a la vida…_

**_So love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do  
>Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do<br>Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do  
>What are you waiting for? <em>**

_Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces  
>Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces<br>Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces  
>¿A qué esperas? <em>

Su piel se erizo al entender todo aquella letra, apretó su puño sobre la mesa y sintió que en la oscuridad de la habitación enorme, las luces del escenario recubrían sus rostros, el ladeo un poco su rostro y admiro el del Morinaga quien le observaba con entero amor, ese rostro, esa mirada, esa expresión_.-"Me vuelve una persona débil…"-_ Pensó. Noto que su mano era removida hacia la cercanía de el pecho del Morinaga quien disimuladamente besaba esta y alcanzaba a susurrar algo que no pudo entender el Tatsumi_.-" ¿Qué haces, te verán y comenzaran a hacer ideas que no son…"-_ Abrió enorme los ojos y pensó.-"?_Acaso quiero que eso suceda, acaso no me importa nada de lo que pase?"_-Sentía las caricias que eran sinceras, era la forma en que él lo amaba con una suave caricia con una dulce mirada, podría caer rendido a sus pies_.-"¿Por qué nunca sentí esto antes?"-_La razón era sencilla, había pasado por ese horrendo sentimiento de pérdida, no quería perderlo de nuevo. Callo en cuenta que el hecho de sentir perder a Morinaga, había aceptado de forma directa lo que sentía por ese torpe sujeto, el hecho de no recordar nada le hacía más fuerte el amor.

**_Fading in, fading out  
>On the edge of paradise<br>Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
>Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire<br>Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
>'Cause I'm not thinking straight<br>My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
>What are you waiting for?<em>**

_Apareciendo, desapareciendo  
>En el borde del paraíso<br>Cada pulgada de tu piel es un santo grial que debo encontrar  
>Sólo tú puedes prender mi corazón en llamas, en llamas<br>Sí, dejaré que marques el ritmo  
>Porque yo no pienso con claridad<br>Mi cabeza está dando vueltas y ya no veo claramente  
>¿A qué esperas? <em>

De repente la habitación se hizo pequeña y se vio el solo con Morinaga quien despacio y al ritmo de la música se acercaba a su rostro, no pudo evitar lo que a continuación paso, cerro lentamente los ojo y percibió sus labios conectarse con los de Tetsuhiro, quien elevo su otra mano y acaricio su rostro de manera suave y en sus manos el Morinaga hizo un pequeño agarre fuerte. Masaki y Kunihiro observaron aquello, con disimulo Masaki sonreía y elevaba uno de sus brazos para cubrir lo que ocurría mientras que Kunihiro, susurraba.-¡Tetsuhiro, ya basta los verán!-

Souichi se separó despacio y notando el rostro atontado de su amante, le dedico un golpe y grito.-¡HAZLE CASO A TU HERMANO Y DEJA DE HACER TONTRIAS, BASTARDO!- Tetsuhiro acariciaba su mejía y sonreía susurrando.

-Ja, ja, ja Senpai…- Noto como este se ponía de pie de la mesa y con la cara roja se perdía entre las mesas. Tetsuhiro se puso en pie también y fue tras él, mientras Kunihiro se acariciaba la cien y susurraba.

-Dios mío.-

-Eso fue hermoso.- Expuso Masaki, ahora agachándose a su amante y susurrando.- A veces te quisieras así de valiente como Tetsuhiro.-

-…- Se mantuvo en silencio, notando las cejas juntas del Junya quien estaba un poco divertido por la escena, elevo su mano y junto sus dedos con los del rubio quien ahora le observo con ojos amorosos y susurro agregando.

-Pero no me gustaría que nos vieran, porque eso solo es para nosotros, ¿Entendido?-

-Si…-

**_Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)  
>Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do<br>Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do  
>What are you waiting for?<em>**

**_Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)  
>Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)<br>Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do  
>What are you waiting for?<em>**

Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces  
>Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces<br>Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces  
>¿A qué esperas?<p>

Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces  
>Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces<br>Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces  
>¿A qué esperas?<p>

Morinaga, lograba llegar a la terraza en donde su Senpai se había metido, era el lugar más solo de aquella fiesta, él se encontraba ahí, mirando hacia el vacío en aquel enorme edificio, Souichi pensaba que si tuviese un cigarro eso lo tranquilizaría, pero desgraciadamente no contaba con uno y solo podía tranquilizar su respiración, aun la música se escuchaba al fondo, aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y el beso lo mareaba más. Escucho pasos y finalmente se dio la vuelta para admirar a Morinaga a quien susurro.-¿Tu no tienes sentido de responsabilidad?-

-¿De que hablas, Souichi?-

-Eso fue irresponsable y una locura, TODO ESTO ES UNA LOCURA.- Grito con ojos severamente enojados, cuando de pronto el pelo azul oscuro, se abalanzo sobre él, para abrazarlo y sin darle oportunidad beso con pasión, las piernas le temblaban y un pequeño gemido se deslizo de sus labios, no podía dar marcha a tras, estaba realmente enamorado de este tonto, tanto que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, permitió que el acariciara su espalda y juntar sus cuerpos para sentir aquel calor que les invadió de prisa, el viento arrecio acariciándoles a ambos el rostro y sus cabellos, Morinaga mientras acariciaba la espalda de Souichi sujetaba su cabello y entre sus dedos lo atesoraba.

-Souichi…- Susurro con voz suave y tremendamente enamorada.- Te amo.-

-…- Él no podía decir nada, la locura se había apoderado de su cabeza, había cambiado tanto para él, para recuperarlo que la verdad ya no importo nada, junto su frente con la de su Ex Kohai y susurro.-Yo… también, idiota.-

-¿Alguna vez me lo dijiste?-

-No… No hasta ahora.-

-¿Y por qué ahora?-

-Por qué…-

**_I'll let you set the pace  
>'Cause I'm not thinking straight<br>My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
>What are you waiting for?<em>**

**_Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)  
>Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)<br>Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do  
>What are you waiting for?<em>**

**_Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)  
>Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)<br>Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do (ah, ah)  
>What are you waiting for?<em>**

Dejaré que marques el ritmo  
>Porque yo no pienso con claridad<br>Mi cabeza está dando vueltas y ya no veo claramente  
>¿A qué esperas?<p>

Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces  
>Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces<br>Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces  
>¿A qué esperas?<p>

Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces  
>Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces<br>Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces  
>¿A qué esperas?<p>

-¿Por qué dime por qué?- Morinaga sentía doler su cabeza, enormes recuerdos rodearon su cabeza, momentos que el jamás pensó que hubiesen pasado, todo se presentó en su cabeza de golpe, los besos, las caricias, los gemidos, las caricias de su Senpai cuando él se ponía triste o cuando estaba herido incluso ese último beso, que su Senpai le había dado en su apartamento, el beso más arrebatador que Souichi le pudo dar, con impresión escucho entonces.

-Por qué… Me haces perder la cabeza, porque, por más que quiero alejarme de ti no puedo y por qué, ya no quiero escapar, no más…-

-Souichi…- Susurro, ahora lo miraba claramente, todo lo que él había dicho era verdad, todo era tan claro podía escuchar la voz suya retumbar en su cabeza, y el dolor fue extremadamente fuerte, llevo una mano a su cabeza y susurro.-Agg.- Morinaga.- Se dejó caer, al piso y de prisa el pelo largo llamo por ayuda, Kunihiro y Masaki llegaron con prisa a ellos y no haciendo desorden, para no molestar a los invitados ayudantes le llevaron a una silla para darle un poco de agua y el mayor de los Morinaga cuestionar.

-¿Tetsuhiro estas bien?-

-E…Eso creo.- Dijo con un dolor intenso recubrir toda la parte izquierda de su cabeza.

-Creo que el necesita descansar.- Expuso uno de los Managers del lugar.- Tenemos una habitación disponible.-

-Eso me parece perfecto.- Susurro Kunihiro.- Souichi, puedes ir con él, yo todavía tengo que atender a los socios, en unas horas iré por el.-

-De acuerdo.- Con paso lento Souichi le llevo a la habitación en donde podía descansar.

Pero en la fiesta ya el rumor se esparcía, las mujeres de los grandes asociados comenzaron a confabular entre ellas, era terrible, la situación y más una de ellas que hablaba con un fotógrafo quien había captado el beso de ambos pronto una mujer delgada con un vestido de que llegaba al piso negro, se levantó molesta de su mesa y marco enseguida a su mejor amiga.-Meilin… ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?-

**_-¿De qué hablas, Sarah?_**

-Tu esposo está aquí y está acompañado por un hombre, ¿Acaso te engaña?-

**_-No sé de qué me hablas.-_**

-Deberías de estar aquí.-

**_-Lo lamento querida, es que por el embarazo estoy muy mal.-_**

-¿Qué, oh, en serio?- La mujer juntaba su mano a su boca y susurraba.- Dios nena, escucha, no veas el periódico mañana.-

**_-No, no te preocupes, creo saber de qué hablas_**.- Susurro ella por el teléfono claramente molesta.- **_Escucha, puedes hacerme un favor.-_**

-Claro el que sea.-

**_-Puedes decirle esto a uno de los periodistas…-_** Sarah, agrandaba la mirada, Meilin le decía cosas que no podía creer entonces, ante lo que ocurría, mando a llamar al mismo periodista a quien le dio una enorme mentira…

En la habitación…

Souichi se había quitado el molesto saco y dejaba ver su angosta cintura, y esos cabellos recubrir su espalda y parte de un hombro, el chaleco se apretaba a su cuerpo demostrando la sensual figura, el observaba por la ventana en aquella habitación, la cual tenía una cama enorme, un espejo, un cuarto de baño y elegantes muebles, mientras Morinaga susurraba por lo bajo.-Lo siento… eche a perder la velada.-

-Despreocúpate, a mí no me agrada socializar, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-La verdad no.- Dijo con calma retirando un pañuelo húmedo de su frente, ahora se incorporaba, dirigió sus ojos tristes a Souichi y susurro.-Apenas y pude recordar algunas cosas.-El peli largo se separó de la ventana y fue directamente a la cercanía de Morinaga quien le observo de forma preocupada.-¿Que sucede?-

Souichi soltó un suspiro y susurro.- Eres un tonto, ¿Qué hare contigo?- Morinaga se acercó a él y con sus manos capturo su rostro para besarle y susurrar.

-Lamento haberte preocupado.- Ahora caso sus hombros y lo arrojo a la cama.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS, HA-HACES?-

-Souichi.- Le llamo ya sobre el.- Quiero hacerte el amor.- Sonrojó extremo en su rostro.

-¡Estás loco!- Miro a otro lugar que no fuera ese rostro.-¡Este no es el lugar Morinaga!-

-Cualquier lugar es bueno.- Se agacho para lamer su oreja.

-Ya basta.- Dijo empujándolo con suavidad.

-No, me digas que no, o no poder resistir mas.- Se agacho para besarle y susurrar.- Te vez tan lindo en ese traje.-

-Mhhh.- Desataba la corbata platinada con calma y despacio abría los botones del chaleco y su camisa, Souichi le observaba con las cejas juntas, no podía negarse a ese rostro menos a sus propios deseos, con calma el también elevo sus manos y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con las prendas del Morinaga quien impresionado le observo, no dijo nada amos callaron ante, el deseo que les invadió, Souichi abrió su pecho y admiro aquel abdomen, el cual se contraria con calma y prisa, mientras el ojo verde también lo hacía y lentamente hundía su rostro entre sus cabellos y su cuello, para dedicarle besos y suaves chupeteos, Souichi tembló, su cuerpo se tensó y susurro.-No… Hagas eso…-

Morinaga encontró un punto sensible en su pelo largo quien se mordió los labios no podía elevar sus gemidos, estaban en un lugar público y lleno de gente afuera, pero aunque su sensatez y orgullo le gritaban que parara, su corazón y cuerpo no le permitían acortar aquellas caricias, ahora fue que comprendía aquella música que antes se dio, esa canción había hecho su vida en apenas 4 minutos. Morinaga ahora vagaba por su pecho para saborear sus pectorales y tetillas, estaba poniéndose más excitado que nunca, al escuchar los jadeos y gemidos que morían en las manos de Souichi, pronto llevo su mano a su pantalón y con calma hizo desaparecer el cinturón, no se quitarían la ropa solo lo harían así, libero una de las piernas de Souichi de los interiores y el pantalón mientras la otra apenas y sostenía estos. Mientras el apenas y se bajaba los pantalones, con prisa fue abriendo las piernas de Souichi quien le observaba con las mejías coloradas y susurraba.

-Morinaga, no hay… manera de que pares, ¿Verdad?-

-No…- Susurro para someter a su amante, con una suave penetración, los sonidos de placer mezclados con dolor se hicieron audibles en el Tatsumi, quien se aferró a su espalda y araño la camisa del Morinaga quien con dificultad de abría paso en aquel estrecho lugar, cuando por fin estuvieron conectados se miraron uno al otro para, juntar sus bocas y besarse, golosamente sus lenguas intentaban encontrarse, las caderas de Souichi iniciaron el vaivén, deslizando su hombría en aquella estrechez, Souichi estaba perdido en un paraíso, lleno de dolor y de placer, derramo una lagrima y continuo besándole emitiendo sonidos entre sus labios, la cama se estremecía al ritmo de las envestidas, Morinaga había encontrado el lugar perfecto para hacer gemir por un momento a Souichi quien, se tamo la boca con ambas manos y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, mientras que Morinaga Tomaba sus caderas elevándolas un poco y penetrando muy a fondo, tanto así que hizo mover el pene de su amante, el cual palpito ante aquel tremendo golpe interno, le siguió envistiendo mientras el sujetaba la almohada y la colocaba sobre su rostro con la única misión de poder silenciar su placer.

-¡Ahh!, ¡Ahhh, Mori! ¡Morinaga ajahhh!- Se escuchó apenas, mientras él retiraba la almohada la lanzaba al piso se agacho y susurro con calma.

-No te contengas.-

-Ahg, ¿Sa-sabes que hay gente afu-AHHH?- Morinaga le envistió ahora deprisa.- Morinaga.- Grito para enganchar sus brazos a su cuello y enterrar su boca en este, sus jadeos chocaban en su piel, Morinaga se estremeció al escuchar y sentir el calor de aquella boca en su cuello, sus envestidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas, causando que Souichi se tensara y percibiera el orgasmo, el ojo verde noto la presión en su pene y con fuerza cerro sus ojos susurrando.

-Ahg, Souichi.-

El mencionado había hincado una mordida en su cuello, mientras se corría, haciendo que su enorme gemido muriera en la piel de su amante, quien con un poco de dolor en su cuello alcanzó el orgasmo y mientras lo hacía, escuchaba en la puerta.

-**_¡Tetsuhiro, Souichi-san! ¿Están bien?-_**Senpai se separó apresurado de su cuello y ambos miraron a la puerta, en donde Kunihiro tocaba insistentemente.

-Ah, sí hermano… Saldremos en un momento.- Expuso a lo que el mayor ya no molesto. Regresaba su mirada a Souichi quien le observaba con entero enfado.

-Te dije que no era un buen lugar.-

-Lo siento, Senpai.- Se dejó caer en su pecho y colocando su frente en la clavícula de Souichi menciono.- Definitivamente estoy loco por ti.-

-No tienes remedio.- Expuso con desgano.- Aun sin memoria sigues haciendo de las tuyas…- Morinaga soltó un suspiro y susurro.

-Sabe…-Elevo su rostro.- Cuando estoy contigo, me siento completo, no siento que me falte algo.- Sonrió tiernamente.- Espero poder regresar a la normalidad, porque quiero recuperar esos recuerdos perdidos, debo acordarme cual fue nuestra primera vez…-Souichi puso la mano sobre su rostro y le empujo diciendo.

-Ya deja eso… ya lo recordaras…- Susurro, pero aquel no se movía.-¿Podrías?-

-No…- Susurro aferrándose a su cuerpo, quiero estar así pegadito a ti por siempre.-

-ES INCOMODO, BAKA, SE SIENTE RARO QUE TU Y TU PERVERTIDO MIEMBRO ESTEN DENTRO MIO.-Golpeo su cabeza con fuerza, dejando caer al Morinaga a un costado en el piso, Souichi se asustó y grito.-¡MORINAGA!-

-Itaeee.- Lloriqueo, mientras admiraba a su Senpai preocupado casi al borde de las lágrimas.-¿Por qué me ves así?-

-Lo- Lo siento, no debí golpearte.-

-Algo me dice que así nos llevábamos antes…- Ahora puso cara de furioso.-¿Souichi que me ocultas?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Me golpeabas todo el tiempo.-

-Bueno… solo a veces…-

-¿En serio?- Le miraba sorprendido, a lo que Souichi dirigió sus ojos en otro lado.

-Ya cierra la boca.- Expuso poniéndose en pie y yendo al sanitario, mientras el sonreía y pensaba.

_-"Es tan lindo, estoy comenzando a recordar muchas cosas y me agrada."-_ Junto sus ropas y con calma se las fue colocando. Pasaron unos 5 minutos y ya estaban listos, abrían la puerta y Masaki y Kunihiro les observaban con curiosidad, el rubio no se abstuvo y pregunto.

-¿Qué hacían picarnes?-

-Tu qué crees, Masaki-chan.-Expuso feliz el Morinaga.

-Jahh.- Gritaba impactado el Junya elevando un pulgar, mientras Kunihiro susurraba.

-Ya dejen de avergonzar a Souichi, es hora de irnos.- Hablo con seriedad.-Tetsuhiro, mientras vamos a casa tengo que decirte algo.- Ya llegaban a la entrada del enorme edificio y Kunihiro susurraba, mientras entraban al auto en conjunto de Tetsuhiro, Masaki y Souichi irían en otro.-Tetsuhiro, la familia tiene problemas con dinero.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestiono inquieto el menor.

-Tal parece que llegaron a un trato con la familia de Meilin, y por eso se hizo la boda.-

-¿Me vendieron?-

-La verdad no estoy seguro de los detalles, pero, pienso que si acabas con el matrimonio todo se iría a la ruina.-

-¿Quieres decir que debo seguir con esto?-

-No, yo fui el primero que quiso evitar todo esto, me refiero a que, si firmaste algo antes de que recordaras algo de tu vida pasada, debes revisarlo con un abogado y alistarte para lo que viene.-

-¿Qué viene Nii-san?- Cuestiono angustiado el ojo verde.

-Yuriko me informo que, tu esposa planea algo, para arruinar a la familia, no sé qué sea, pero es probable que tenga que ver contigo.-

-Habla más claro Nii-san.-

-Debes tener sumo cuidado y no firmar nada.-

-Entiendo.-

-Por otro lado, ¿Cómo va todo?- Tetsuhiro le observo curioso.-Veo que ya recuperaste tiempo con tu Senpai.-

-Si… la verdad así es, algunas cosas he recordado, pero no todo… pero ahora sé que él no me miente.- Kunihiro le miro sorprendido.

-¿Desconfiabas de ese sujeto?-

-Pues, es que es un desconocido, bueno era un desconocido.-

-No te preocupes, Souichi es la persona más honesta del mundo por lo poco que llevo de conocerlo se que te diría la verdad aunque doliera.- El clima fue ameno en el auto con su hermano.

Mientras en el otro en donde Yuriko estaba con la parejita de Junya y Tatsumi, el primero miraba con entero interés a Souichi quien cuestiono.-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-

-Dime, ¿Cómo se siente?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Saber que eres Gay.-

-YO NO SOY GAY, - Tanto Masaki como Yuriko se reían de lo lindo, mientras el susurraba.- Morinaga es importante, es especial, ¿Entiendes?, sería la única persona con la que yo podría hacer esta clase de cosas-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Cuestionaba Masaki impactado.

-Por supuesto, si no es el, no es nadie…- Masaki sintió que la piel se le erizaba, había escuchado esas palabras serias y tremendamente sinceras del de gafas, pronto también sintió un poco de miedo, él también había sentido esas cosas por una persona y la decepción lo llevo a hacer cosas que no debía ante esto susurro.

-Souichi…-

-¿Dime?-

-Pase lo que pase debes ser fuerte.-No entendió aquel mensaje y para ser honestos no le dio importancia, Yuriko por fin llegaba a la zona del barrio de Matsuda, pronto se detuvo susurrando.

-Ya estamos aquí Tatsumi-san.-

-Gracias…- Dijo para esperar a que ella abriera la puerta y salir de prisa, afuera ya le esperaba Tetsuhiro quien con calma se acercó a él y miro a la casa.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte aquí?-

-Si… No soporto estar solo en ese enorme apartamento.- Expuso Souichi con pena.

-Bueno, al menos eso, me alegra, saberlo, no estarás solo…- Souichi enseguida le corto diciendo.

-¡ES VERDAD, KANAKO!- Grito y tomo su mano para ir a la puerta mientras Tetsuhiro susurraba.

-¿Qué sucede Souichi?-

-Ven conmigo y no hables.- Entraron con prisa a la sala en la cual Matsuda les recibió, eran apenas las 11 de la noche y cuando escucho la voz del Morinaga la mujer adulta susurro.

-VAYA, MUCHACHO, QUE BUENO VERTE OTRA VEZ.-

-¿Ah… hola amm?-

-Ella es Matsuda-san.- Dijo Souichi presentándola,-¿No la recuerdas de verdad, ni un poco?- Tetsuhiro llevaba su mano a su frente y susurraba.

-A…Es confuso todo, solo puedo decir que cocina muy rico.-

-EXACTO.- Grito emocionada la mujer, cuando de pronto.

-¿Qué es todo este rui…?- Se silenció al ver al Morinaga y gritar.-MORINAGA KUN.- SE lanzo con un enorme abrazo y emocionada exclamo.-Cuanto tiempo sin verte.-

-¿Kanako?- Cuestiono el mirándole impresionado.- Tu…- Se agacho.- Eres la hermana de Senpai…- Aquella asintió ella ya conocía la situación de Morinaga por su hermano y emocionada junto sus manos y expuso.

-Qué bueno que saliste con bien del accidente.-

-Gracias…-Llevo su mano a su cabeza y susurro.-Tomoe… ¿Souichi, Tomoe es su hermano verdad?-

-Sí, ya te estas recordando.-

-Bueno pero un paso a la vez o se puede fundir.- Dijo Matsuda animada, a lo que Souichi asintió y llevo a Morinaga afuera este se despidió de ellas y ya en la entrada susurraba.

-Sabe Senpai, también se me vinieron dos nombres a la cabeza.-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Kurokawa e Isogai… será que eso… oh sí y otro más un tal Hiroto.-

-A… -Sonrió Souichi.- Cuando tengamos tiempo iremos a verlos, de seguro tu amigo Hiroto debe estar preocupado.-

-¿Hiroto?-

-Hai…-

-Bueno vete ya, o tu mujer se pondrá aún más molesta.-

-Que cruel Senpai…-

-Ya larmmm.- Le dedico un beso sin avisar, Souichi casi lo arroja al piso pero se perdió en aquellos labios, dejo partir por fin su amado y se despidió de los otros, el cerraba la puerta de la entrada mientras suspiraba, adentro Matsuda y Kanako le miraban con ojos enromes e ilusionados.

-WOW, NIISAN QUE ELEGANTE ESTAS.-

-SI PARECE UN ARTISTA DE ESOS DE CINE.-

-Ya cierren la boca las dos.-

-JI, JI, JI, NIISAN ESTA TODO ROJO.-

-Hay muchacho que lindo te ves así de colorado.- Souichi impactado miro a otro lugar y susurro por lo bajo.

-Mujeres quien demonio las entiende.-

La noche estaba llegando a su fin faltaban cinco para las doce y ya todos estaban durmiendo.

Entraba a su casa, Yuriko se despedía con una reverencia y ya dejando solo a su patrón, este subió las gradas, estaba con sed y bastante cansado por la noche, se sometió al cuarto de huéspedes en donde él se había hecho de su recamara pues no quería saber nada de esa mujer, la cual tal parecía estaba dormida, llego a la pequeña mesa en la habitación y deposito agua en un vaso, mientras se quitaba la corbata y el saco, se la tomo de un sentón, 8 onzas ahora corrían libremente por su organismo, rápidamente un malestar se presentó en su cabeza, inicio a ver todo borroso y tremendamente mareado, se sostuvo de la mesa, para dejar caer la jarra y el vaso, Meilin enseguida llego al cuarto y cuestiono.-¿Tetsuhiro que ocurre?- El cuestionado le observaba, todo a su alrededor comenzó a deformarse, incluso ella, quien se fue acercando con paso lento y que fue tomando forma una forma que lo dejo inquieto al ojo verde, quien escucho.-¿Tetsuhiro?- Agrando los ojos al escuchar la voz de él, tan fresca y en su cabeza, lo miraba estaba ahí y con calma susurro.

-Souichi…- Meilin apretó sus puños, pero se fue acercando más, para con prisa ser tomada por una mano y apresada a su pecho, sentía el calor finalmente de aquel hombre, quien con prisa, tomo su mentón, admiro aquellas orbes verdes dilatarse por la droga estaba haciendo efecto pensó ella, rápidamente, a lo que pronto el beso más ansiado llego a sus labios, Morinaga besaba los labios de su Senpai, le acariciaba y susurraba.- Estas aquí…-

-Si… aquí estoy,- Murmuro la falsa voz de Souichi, quien le tomo la mano y lo guio a la cama, en donde el camino a penas, para llegar a esta, y casi caer al piso dando una risa suelta.

-Perdona, Senpai, es que creo q ue bebí demasiado.-

-No te preocupes.- Dijo para el peli largo tomándole de las manos para ayudarle a levantarse y dirigirlo por fin a la cama en donde su Senpai, lo comenzaba a desnudar.

-Souichi, que haces… ya lo hicimos hoy…- Ante aquello ella se detuvo y con furia pero voz tranquila susurro.

-No importa quiero, mas Morinaga…- Tetsuhiro recibía aquella boca en sus labios, la besaba con entero placer y lujuria, estaba loco por su Senpai, Meilin lo desvistió encontró las varias marcas en el cuerpo de su esposo que no eran causadas por ella, furiosa inicio su labor, liberaba sus propias ropas y admiraba el objeto de su deseo sexual, lo toco con sus manos femeninas e inicio a masturbar, estaba ansiosa por poder ser de él, en cambio Morinaga el solo podía ver a su adorado Souichi, a quien elevo en brazos y lo puso sobre la cama, para enseguida susurrar.

-No puedo soportarlo más.- Dijo aquello y beso sus labios con enorme fogosidad, con prisa, junto su cuerpo y rosaba su miembro contra el de su amante, quien parecía jadear, Souichi se aferró a sus brazos y temblando sintió como aquel miembro llegaba a su entrada, Meilin estaba asustada, no lo quería así, pero fuera como fuera seria de él, afuera miraba a un hombre que tomaba fotos cada pose cada beso, de lejos de cerca todo lo capturaba, Meilin por fin sintió la penetración y la felicidad la rodeo, aunque aquellos labios solo susurraban la voz de otro hombre ella lo gozaría, Morinaga miraba a su Senpai, quien estaba más sensible que antes, toco sus pectorales y los apretó para causar un jadeo exquisito que lo volvió demente, entonces se agacho para besar su cuello y sus labios al igual que su pecho, estaba realmente extasiado y perdido la razón, sus músculos se tensaron y el orgasmo llego, Souichi grito de placer sintiendo como todo por dentro era invadido por la semilla de su amante, mientras el caía desfallecido sobre su cuerpo, Meilin sintió el palpito en su vagina, estaba hecho, estaba segura que solo bastaba eso para poder consevir, con la ayuda del hombre en la ventana se quitó de encima a Morinaga quien, ya estaba dormido gracias a la droga que aplico su fase en la que se emitía un sedante que le causaría el sueño forzado; mientras ella, susurraba poniéndose una bata.

-¿Lo tienes?-

-Todo está en estas fotografías.-

-Me alegra.- Dijo ahora agachándose y tomando el pantalón de su esposo, para rebuscar entre sus bolsillos el celular y encontrar el número de Souichi, pronto miro al hombre y susurro.-Ayúdame a moverlo.- Le pusieron boca arriba, y ella se quitó la bata, para acomodarse en su pecho y tomarse fotos comprometedoras, besándolo y acariciándolo desnudo, luego de un rato al ser las 3 de la mañana, ella por fin quedo satisfecha, pagaba al fotógrafo y gruñía diciendo.-Quiero esas fotos, para dentro de quince días.-

-Si señora.- Aquel se fue y ante la tentación de querer, enviárselas a Souichi las fotos del celular, se contuvo, dejo guardado el álbum, para un mejor momento.

-La venganza se disfruta mejor con el tiempo.- Susurro, para depositar el móvil en su bolsillo y quitarse la bata para meterse a la cama y quedar dormida al lado de su esposo…

**_Aurora tras una enorme muralla de puas y de bombas…._**

**_Bueno este fue el capítulo 5 jijiji espero que no le haya dado patatus O.O! lo menos que quiero es que se mueran de rabia u.u pues ya deben de saber que va a pasar ahora ToT en fin nenas nos vemos en los comentarios ok! GRACIAS CARLITA ME FACINO EL VIDEO AWWWWWW_**


End file.
